


The Demon Avatar, Korra

by AndyDorito



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Death, Demons, Demons Eating People, F/F, F/M, Fluff, No Major Character Death, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Thoughts of death, Violence, idk what to tag sorry, jealousy ensues, korrasami is endgame, light angst?, might add smut, prob drama, slight Masami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyDorito/pseuds/AndyDorito
Summary: At the age of 7, Muzan Kibutsuji stumbles across young Avatar Korra and turns her into a demon and joining the 12 kizuki, landing her the title of Upper Moon 1. She makes her way into Republic City to finally master airbending and maybe turn her back on humanity for a bit?? Will she side with the demons or try to be the avatar people want her to be...or make her own choices? Will she fall in love with a certain heiress or a brooding boy? This is the story of demon Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 41
Kudos: 110





	1. The Demon Avatar

She wasn’t as blood thirsty as all the other demons. She could actually go out during the daytime, but she hasn’t conquered the sun fully. She remembers some of her past but what is there to really remember. She does remember when she was turned into a demon. The man who turned her told her that she was special. She was 7 when it happened. It’s been 11 years now since then.

She could actually live amongst regular humans unlike other demons. She could also age regularly as a normal human and stop her aging too whenever she wanted. She’d stayed in the southern water tribe this whole time locked in a compound since she was turned. Every once in a while she would sneak out and roam the village. She stayed in the shadows most the time except when she had to find food for energy.

She wasn’t ugly. Like the other lowly demons out there. The man told her she would grow to be so beautiful and he was right. Nothing changed in her appearance. No added eyes except for the word upper moon in kanji in her right and her rank in her left eye when she wanted it to appear, no horns but she did get more profound canines and her nails could go claw like. That was her favorite part. She’d probably grow horns if she went into the avatar state or fully transformed, but she still wasn’t able to or more like she was afraid to. But she could blend into society so easily, however her parents and the white lotus wanted to protect her. Nobody knew about Avatar Korra, but the man who turned her knew what he was doing. He made her more powerful than she already was.

However, Korra was getting bored. She wanted to explore the world. She wanted to live on her own and maybe meet new people. Hopefully someone who wouldn’t be scared of her or treat her different because she was a demon avatar. Nobody actually knows who the avatar even is so 1 point for her for blending in already.

She still remains in the clutches of the white lotus and that man. However, he came to see her on her 16th birthday and told her she reigned just as much freedom as he did. However, he was upset when she was younger when she refused to eat humans still but he grew to suffice with it since she was the upper one moon demon and possessed almost just as much power as him so he let her do whatever she wanted while taking on a few of his orders here and there. Especially knowing the probability of her conquering the sun sooner or later if none of the 12 kizuki could find the blue spider lily.

So really, she was only in the clutches of the white lotus when it came to leave. Her waterbending master, Katara, taught her all she knew and more. She told her that her son who lives in Republic city on air temple island is her airbending teacher however he has yet to come even after she passed her firebendning test. She’d master 3 out of the 4 elements. She’d learn the power she possessed as a demon too.

She also always felt more half demon than full because she was able to pass very well but no she was a full demon with his blood running through her body.

Even feeling more half demon than full, she still possessed abilities and her body regenerated very quickly than most demons. So, she never feared of getting her limbs cut off if it came to that. Being part of the 12 kizuki grants you so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fanfic so please bare with me lol. I just had this thought in my head and had to write it. I actually have 8 chapters of this written but i'll prob revise a lot of it so you guys will enjoy it. Also the way demon korra works will be different than how they usually operate in demon slayer. This really only applies to her and i'm prob going to base her fighting techniques on how nezuko fights too. I hope you guys really enjoy this and come along on this rough journey with me, thank you thank you!
> 
> (im also really bad at descriptions so im sorry if it sounds bad lmao)


	2. Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finally leaves the south and into the city she goes!

It was about early evening. She’d finish her dinner early than usual with her master. She bounded to where her polar bear dog Naga was and began to saddle her up for a “stroll.” She was going to go to Republic City just as she wanted to. It was when she was strapping Naga’s saddle she heard, “Going somewhere?” She could never mistake Katara’s voice.

She turned around and started to explain to her master, “I’m sorry Katara, I just have to go to Republic city and leave this place.” She put her head down and Katara came closer and hugged her.

“I know dear, I came to say goodbye. Please take care of yourself out there and tell my son and his family I said hi.”

Korra hugged her a bit tighter and told her thank you. She got on Naga and they were off to the gate to be let out for their late evening “stroll.” Once the guards let her out, she went straight to the village to say goodbye to her parents.

Her parents told her to be safe and to write her while she was out there. They hugged and then she was off to the docks and snuck into a boat. Her and Naga settled beneath where there were crates of items the ship was hauling. It would take at least take a day to reach Republic City, so she’d reach there at nighttime. She made sure she boarded the southern water tribes fastest boat.

She settled on Naga’s fur and dozed off till they arrived.

As Korra slept, she dreamt of when she first met him. She was already making trips to the compound for training and the night he came to her was when she fell asleep on Naga. She was frightened and curious of who he was. He walked closer to her and knelt down, so they were face to face.

He told her that she would be very special to him and that she would be more powerful than she was then. She would carry out what he asked for. She would be his upper 1 moon.

It’s when he injected his blood in her she jolted up from her sleep. She remembers that night so vividly. She was having cold sweats and tried to shake it off. Her breathing was a little erratic from jolting from sleep. She looks down at her hands and easily shifted her nails into claws. She observed her hands for a bit and then turned them back. She laid back onto Naga once again and wonder how she didn’t wake up from her jolting. Only a couple more hours till they arrive.

She felt the boat dock. She got on Naga’s back and rushed off the boat. Into the early night of Republic City she goes.

There were lots of lights going on and buildings of various sizes. It was very different than back home. There were cars and streets and she had to avoid getting hit. She thought it best to go somewhere secluded and leave Naga there so she could walk amongst the crowd with no issues. She wanted to get a sense of familiarity first.

So, she heads into the direction with a bunch of trees into a nearby park and tells Naga to stay put till she gets back but then she feels that presence. That cold eerie presence and she knows it’s him. It’s been awhile.

She turns around and bows to him, “Lord Muzan, how can I help?”

He walks closer to her and she can sense the anger off of him. She wonders what made him so angry this time.

“My dear Korra, I need you to dispose of some demons in the area with tall buildings. There are 3 demons I need you to rid of. Your choice if you want to have the honors or send them to me.”

“Of course, Muzan. Why did they anger you?” She was the only one to question a man like Muzan. Anyone else who did would be deemed disrespectful and possibly die by his hand.

He smirked that smirk and said, “They’re getting a bit greedy with wanting more of my blood and I won’t allow it with the way they’ve been acting.”

Then he vanished into the dead of night. It was always like this, their meetings. Brief and to the point.

She had 3 demons to dispose of and that is what she was going to do. She left Naga to sleep even more and would return later to finally make it to air temple island.

She walked into the streets with bright lights full of stores and street vendors. She looked at her surroundings and indeed was Republic City much different. She figured if she was going to go to where the tall buildings were, she’d at least grab a snack.

She found a vendor selling meat kabobs, so she stepped in and thankfully she had some yuan’s on her. Once that was off her list, she made her way straight ahead to the scum.

The streets weren’t as bright anymore and the light poles were more scattered. It’d be easy for a demon to find their prey over here. She kept on walking till she made it near a really tall building. It had a name on the front, and it read “Future Industries.” She remembered seeing snow mobiles back home that were manufactured by them.

This is probably where Muzan meant when he said the tall buildings.

She decided to wait on top of a nearby building to see if anybody would be leaving the building since she saw lights on. It was getting late now so it would happen soon. In the meantime, she’d just finish her food.

It was a little past midnight now and Korra was getting really bored. Until a girl with long black hair stepped out the building and made her way to a parked moped.

She watched her till she started her moped and Korra decided to follow. It’s not that she was interested in the girl, but the demons would probably be after her too, so this makes her job easier.

It only took 5 minutes for the 3 demons to come out and it happened to be at a stop light with no cars around except for this girl.

* * *

Asami was getting out of work late as usual. It was a little past midnight now and her father had called her to tell her to come home already so she complied. She was feeling a little tired anyway.

She made her way down and said goodbye to the security that was on the first floor.

Once she made it out the building she went to her moped and hopped on while putting her helmet on. She checked that the streets were empty just so she could speed a little. Racing was her favorite pastime besides tinkering.

Once the coast was clear she sped off. However, she didn’t expect to hit a red light on the first 5 minutes on her way back to the Estate. She waited till it turned green but then she saw something coming at her. More like 3 somethings. She was stuck in place even when the light turned green. She was scared. She had never seen anything like it. These monsters were scary looking and all she could yell was, “Stay back!!”

The 3 demons laughed at her and one of them started to talk amongst themselves.

“This is perfect.”

“You got that right!”

Korra just looked on down from where she was perched up on. She saw them advance toward the girl and recognized that one of them was a lower moon that Muzan excommunicated. The other two were the tongue and swamp demon. How annoying. Then she saw the swamp demon take a sniff.

“Kyogai, I smell another one of us nearby.” He smirked at Kyogai.

This is when Korra jumped down right in front of the girls moped. She could sense the fear coming off the girl but hopefully she could get rid of that for her by disposing of these low scums.

Kyogai looked angry and so did the tongue demon. The swamp demon was looking at Korra as if she was an opportunity.

“Oh, don’t look so angry Kyogai, I’ll be disposing you 3 in just a mere moment for him.” She stretched her arms flexing her muscles.

That only angered him more. “Shut it, I’m just trying to get back into his good graces!”

Korra flashed her eyes at them showing them the upper moon 1 on her eyes. She smiled that devious smile with her canines at them and her nails turned to claws.

“No Kyogai, you won’t be going anywhere, “she laughed, “show your superior some form of respect, eh?”

It was the tongue demons turn to talk, “She’s…she’s the one that he made the upper 1 moon you two...”

Korra put her hands behind her back and walked slowly towards the 3 leaving the girl behind her to see. “We can do this 2 ways. You let me kill you or I’ll bring you to him so he can do it.”

“I want to fight her Kyogai” the swamp demon snarled and gritted his teeth in that fast fashion of his.

The tongue demon went in for an attack with his tongue and she simply cut it off with a flick of her hand. “Really, this is how you want to act? I guess the first way will do.” She smiled deviously.

The swamp demon went underneath and attacked Korra from below by cutting off her hand. However, it regenerated quite quickly. “You two annoy me. I can see why he asked me to dispose of you 3.” She was getting annoyed, thinking to just get this over with and head back to Naga.

She was much faster than these 3, she intentionally let the swamp demon cut her hand off. But now she wasn’t playing. She quickly severed the head off the tongue demon leaving her blood on it and tossed it to the side while his body started to fade away. Next was Kyogai and the swamp demon. She wondered who she should leave last but then she saw Kyogai going to tap one of his drums on his body. His demon technique was a drag and she didn’t feel like having to go through it, so she kicked him hard and severed his body in half. She then ripped his head off and lit it in flames with her demon technique, watching him fade away.

“Come on, I know you have 3 bodies, so I’ll make sure you enjoy it.”

Korra didn’t forget about the girl on the moped. She was pretty much frozen on the spot. She didn’t turn to face her though, she thought that could cause her trouble.

The swamp demon appeared from below Korra’s feet and she bent the swamp water out and froze all 3 of them into ice. She then severed all 3 of his heads leaving droplets of her blood on them. She let them drop while the ice shattered on the street. His body was now fading away with the flames.

“That was annoying and not as fun or challenging as I would have hoped.” Korra said out loud and sighed. Then she thought about what to say to the girl, but the girl spoke first.

“Who are you?”

Without turning around, “A demon,” she put her arms up and stretched them then shrugged, “I just had a job to do but believe me, you should go home now.”

Then she vanished. She left the girl on the moped stunned and the fear she sensed earlier was now faint.

She headed back to Naga so they could finally head to air temple island. Little did she know she would be seeing that girl again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> korra has nezukos blood demon technique which i thought would be sick since nezukos technique could actually hurt demons. also yay for some action!! I'll get better at writing them and prolonging more action scenes if people want. Also first glimpse of miss sato yessss
> 
> (i hope to post weekly if my college work allows me to)


	3. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Air bending being a bust and sneaking out ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting better at this but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Action will probably ensue in the next chapter and i hope to post it next week if things are looking good on my end!

That girl or demon just told Asami to go home right after saving her. She was alone on her moped and she still couldn’t move. But she willed herself to after a while. She certainly didn’t imagine her night going like this.

She’d remember the stories her mom told her about demons when she was younger, but she thought they were just a myth. Apparently not anymore after tonight.

She quickly made her way to the Sato Estate and once she was there, she went up into her room and got ready for bed. Her nerves were on an all-time high after what she just went through. Glad that her dad was asleep already so he wouldn’t worry.

When Asami looked at her, she didn’t look like the 3 demons who approached her. This girl wore blue like she was from the water tribe and looked like her from behind since she only saw her backside. She saw everything that she did though but couldn’t agree if it scared her or intrigued her more since she saved her.

* * *

On the other side of the city, back with all the lights and flooded streets which were now empty due to the time, Korra was returning back to Naga who was asleep. She gently woke her up and gave Naga some well-deserved head pats.

“Alright girl, time to head off!”

They rode around near the water for a bit trying to figure out how she was supposed to get to the island until she spotted a dock with a ferry. She made her way there and boarded. Thankfully the ferry was free because she spent her last yuans on food. Someone on board yelled that they arrived and that brought her out of her deeply regretting thoughts.

She yelled thank you and her and Naga were up the stairs leading to Tenzin’s house.

Wandering back to her thoughts, she hated it a little that she had to rely on eating so much food to gather energy and strength. She was very against eating humans for herself but there had to be something she could do instead that didn’t feel wrong for her.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Naga started to bark and that bark was targeted towards Tenzin who quickly threw his head into her direction. His eyes seemed to almost bulge out of his head as he realized who he was looking at.

He was stomping over to her rather quickly and all she could do was throw him a sheepish smile. “What are you doing here! Republic City is big and dangerous for you!”

She let the reigns on Naga loosen from her grip and stared back at Tenzin with a somber smile, “It’s not dangerous and I think we both know that,” she sighed before continuing, “the city is big but I’m the dangerous one.”

Those words had hit Tenzin like a truck. He felt bad immediately even though he never thought of Korra as dangerous even though she was a demon. However, the white lotus had treated her quite harshly back at the compound so he could see why she would say that.

He smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him to the front door.

“I suppose your airbending training can start tomorrow night, Avatar Korra.”

She left Naga outside to sleep as she walked into the house and followed Tenzin to her room.

Very plain and empty on all four sides but with a nice window that led to a view of the bay. She bowed to thank him and gave him another sharp toothy smile. Before he went on his way to his room with his wife, Korra softly yelled out, “Your mom told me to tell you that she says hi and that you should chill a bit.” The last part being very much a lie however, Tenzin did need to relax a little.

He chuckled and bid her good night.

She closed the door to her room and deposited the bag of clothes and items she had stored on Naga. She put her clothes in the closet and put her empty bag to the side.

Finally, being taught to airbend was on her mind now. She’s been waiting for ages to start training and hopefully it would be easy peasy. She laid in her bed and slept till it was the night.

* * *

Easy peasy is what she thought…however nothing was happening. After she met the kids the next night, they brought her to the training grounds there and there was this old “relic” that Tenzin liked to call it and she had to move through it gracefully and be the leaf. Neither of those things were happening.

She was getting whacked left and right and thrown out. It was really starting to infuriate her to the point she would growl lowly baring her teeth at the contraption.

“HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MOVE LIKE THE LEAF TENZIN?” she practically yelled out with gritted teeth. She was at this for a couple hours and it was tiring. Thankfully Tenzin called for a break. All she wanted to do was lay flat on the ground and that is what she did.

She slammed down to the ground on her back whilst the airbender kids went inside and Tenzin sat next to her.

“How bout we catch a pro bending match huh Tenzin? Whaddya say?”

“Absolutely not! It is a mockery of noble traditional bending.”

Korra took a deep breath and sighed. She would try her luck once more. “It’s only about 9, we won’t miss the later matches if we leave now.”

She could see Tenzin say no with just the look on his face right now. “I’ve always dreamed of watching it Tenzin ,come on!”

Her airbending master was just not budging so she got up and stared across the bay where the arena was at. It was shining so bright in the distance with gold lights hitting its exterior. It looked so big and a fun place to be at. She was used to simple and not flashy things ever since being stuck in the compound. But Korra herself was a flashy and head on person. The only person that was coming to mind who allowed her to do what she wanted and to be herself was none other than Muzan. She was brought out of her stupor when Tenzin said something.

“You will remain on this island until you master airbending.”

She could feel her eye twitch at the words “remain.” Hasn’t she done that all her life. Airbending was to be free and what it felt like instead was suffocation. She sighed dejectedly and bid Tenzin a good night as she left to her room.

She was going to watch the match tonight whether he liked it or not.

Once she got into her room, she took off her boots and her top. Leaving her barefoot and bandages wrapped around her chest. She left everything else on including her arm band. She looked out her window and saw white lotus guards around due to Tenzin’s “remain on the island” agenda.

When she saw her chance, she gave Naga a quick kiss to her snout and stealthily slipped out.

Once she was getting toward the cliff of the island she leaped into the water while water bending an opening into the water for her. To be in the water was free for her, her natural element.

It took a couple minutes but when she arrived, she had the eyes of a child who had just seen a group of otter penguins. Her head out the water, looking up at the big arena which lights were so bright up close.

She bent the water upwards to land on solid ground.

_Now where to watch the match?_

She didn’t have a ticket, nor did she have any money on her to go inside legally so she opted for maybe a nicer seat than anyone could get. The top of the arena is where she would watch.

Making sure there was nobody around, she quickly gathered enough momentum to launch herself up to the top and landed quite gracefully.

She was light on her feet since the top was glass. Right beneath her was the very arena that these matches she heard on the radio took place. Hopefully next time she would get to see it even closer. She could hear the announcer clearly from where she was so when she heard him announce that the Fire ferrets were up in this match, she was excited. She had a big grin on her face and felt lighter than she did earlier.

* * *

That match was one of the most intense matches she’s ever seen. Their water bender? SUCKED. The earth bender? Extremely good and light on his toes. The fire bender? STIFF and somehow managed to pull a hat trick the last minute and won them the match. Korra would call it luck but man as good as they were, their water bender dragged them.

That was the last match of the evening and Korra watched people leaving the arena from the top. She stayed like that for a while till it was empty. She surveyed the area around and took in the city. It was big, bigger than the south and far more advanced. Different but it was nice.

As she was about to leap off the arena, she heard the familiar sound of a temari bouncing. She looked down to see which direction it could be coming from but saw 3 people exiting out of the arena and heading to a car. Two boys and a girl...she recognized the girl from the other night. She observed them and noticed they were being chummy with one another. She noticed the taller guy was hitting on the girl just by his movements.

And then she heard the sound again. _Susamaru, where are you?_

She saw the trio look around assuming they heard it too and then she saw the temari hit the car putting it out of commission. She laughed at the trios shocked expressions. Sometimes it was fun to watch the expressions humans made when something out the ordinary happened to them.

Susamaru finally made her appearance which caused a smirk to form on her face. She was bouncing two temari’s, one in each hand, she was inching towards the three. Her coming near the car and them backing away from it.

Korra watched as she was about to throw it once again but in the direction of hitting the car once more. As she pulled back, Korra decided to make her entrance.

Quickly appearing to the four of them on top of the out of commission car, her eyes donning her rank, claws out, she had grabbed Susamaru’s arm as she landed.

“Su~sa~ma~ru~” she said in a sing song voice, giving the startled demon a toothy grin, “care to indulge me on what’s going on?”


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one for me so hope you guys enjoy! Also maybe we'll meet Daki in the next chapter ooooooo

Just as Asami was on her way to exit the arena, she saw Mako and Bolin from the Fire Ferrets also on their way out. She caught up with them and wanted to tell them that they did such an amazing job out there. It’s been a while since she took time off her work and go watch a pro bending match instead of listening from the radio in her office.

Bashfully, she tapped on the taller one’s shoulder. “Mako and Bolin?”

Mako turned around, they were just about to step outside, “Yeah?” always with the brooding face until he saw Asami’s face. Gorgeous. He blushed slightly. Bolin looked at him and smirked.

Bolin took lead, “Yeah that’s us! You a fan?” a bubbly Bolin responded.

“Yeah, my name is Asami, I just wanted to say you guys did amazing out there!”

“Yeah it sure was a tough match” Bolin sighed dramatically, “but we’ll be ready for the next match so we can go to the semi-finals!”

“I have a lot of hope in you guys.” She smiled warmly at them. Before she could speak again Bolin spoke once more.

Jabbing his elbow into Mako’s side, “Me and my brother were just about to go get some victory noodles! Would you like to come with us Asami?”

This was a rare day off for her, so she didn’t have to think so hard on saying yes to the invitation. It would do her some good to socialize that’s somewhere outside of the office. She gladly accepted Bolin’s invitation and offered to drive them there since it was only right to do so.

As they walked out of the building and closer to the car, they all heard a bouncing sound with a bell. They all looked around but saw nothing. Just as they were a couple feet away from the car, a ball at a very high speed came out of nowhere and destroyed Asami’s car. The trio were all shocked and as they looked to the direction of where the ball came from, they saw someone appear.

It was a pale skinned woman with bright hazel eyes and cat like pupils. She had short black hair with bangs and orange ends. The pale skinned woman was wearing an orange kimono underneath her black one. To anyone looking from a distance, she’d look like someone who lived in the old part of Republic City but what made her different was her eyes.

She was bouncing her temari’s while inching closer towards them. The trio was slowly backing away. Mako and Bolin pushed Asami behind them as they were doing so. They saw the pale skinned woman raise her arm with temari in hand ready to take aim but then someone else joined into the mix.

Asami saw a tan woman on top of her now trashed car holding the other woman’s arm preventing her from throwing the temari. The tan woman was very muscular, she was wearing bandages on her chest which left little to the imagination of her body and loose blue pants that still hugged the womans frame. Her hair was up in a pony tail with two wolf tails framing her face. She also noted that she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

Then she spoke and Asami found her voice familiar.

* * *

“Su~sa~ma~ru~” she said in a sing song voice, giving the startled demon a toothy grin, “care to indulge me on what’s going on?”

Susamaru was a bit scared out of her mind. She had only met Korra a couple times and that was alongside Muzan. They had battled and her strength scared her. Muzan was clearly enjoying the whole thing but she would do anything to please his desires. Though, running into Korra was not on her list on pleasing him. Running into upper moon 1 was something she wanted to avoid because she had not gathered any info that she had asked her for from the last time they met. Even though Korra was a fun challenge to fight, she never wanted to see her angry. She was silent for a couple minutes before remembering Korra had asked her a question.

Susamaru grinned wickedly, “I was about to have a ton of fun.”

Korra released her grip on her arm and put her hand on her hip. She hopped down from the car and looked to her right. It indeed was the girl from the other night and the two boys were from the Fire Ferrets. She noticed from their stature. When she looked at them, the taller one stepped up more and was in a defensive stance. She tilted her head to the side and laughed.

“Susamaru, I can guarantee that they won’t put up much fun for you.” She looked at Susamaru while trying to cover her laugh with her hand. “The tall guy here is stiff and the shorter one, although he’s light on his toes, he’s not gonna be able to dodge your throws.” She stopped laughing and got serious. “Although, I won’t let you lay a hand on the girl.”

Susamaru was a bit ticked off. Having Korra get in the way of her meal was not on her list of having a good night.

“Oh, also if you eat them, then how am I supposed to watch their next pro bending match then? That would kill _my_ fun, literally.” Korra gave a pout to her hoping it would work on distracting her.

Although this wasn’t part of the nights plan, “Then why don’t you have fun with me?” She bounced the temari’s in both hands a bit quicker than earlier which was raising some dust now.

“Depends on the answer to this question then,” Korra smiled mischievously at her, “have you found her yet? The fugitive that he and I tasked you to find.”

This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She hadn’t found much info on the fugitive Tamayo. All she could gather was that she was here in Republic City.

“No…” she looked away from Korra’s piercing blue gaze, “but me and Yahaba found out that she’s here in the city.”

Korra started to roll her right arm in a circular motion, “If you found out she’s in the city then why aren’t you looking for her?” She looked dead set into Susamaru’s eyes, “do you really think you’ll get into the 12 kizuki at the rate you’re going?”

Susamaru looked at Korra with wide eyes, how did she know that that was her goal. She wanted to stay by Muzan’s side and please his desires. She wanted to join the 12 kizuki to help him even more.

“You know, I don’t even know why he keeps you around. I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago.” She was still rotating her arm getting ready to punch Susamaru.

She was riled up by Korra’s shit talking and was not going to take any more of it. “I’ll find her and I’ll take care of her for him!”

“I would only assume that you do..” swiftly, Korra turned towards Susamaru and within the blink of an eye, her fist connected to her stomach landing a strong near fatal blow. The punch pushed Susamaru straight to the ground causing it to crack around her. Korra’s strength was upper moon level and stronger.

Everyone heard the cracking sound of ribs being broken. It had the trio wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Almost not believing what’s in front of them.

Korra grabbed hold of her clothes and brought her up while still hanging on to her. “Now, why don’t you go find some drunkard to eat and keep looking for Tamayo?” She smiled sweetly at her and then let her go.

Susamaru didn’t want to argue. That crushing blow to her stomach and the cracking of her ribs was a sign that Korra was being very serious about her request. Actually, it was more of a demand than a request. She also realized Korra had gotten extremely stronger from the last time they fought.

Susamaru sucked her teeth and looked right into her eyes. “Once I find her location, I’ll send word to you that I’ve taken care of it.”

She patted her head nicely and said, “Make it soon then.” Korra then waved at her, “Hope to see you soon then huh?”

As Susamaru turned to walk away, she waved her hand and said, “I would hope on better grounds at least.”

“Oh, but that would be less fun Su~sa~ma~ru!! Bye!!!” She yelled back at her retreating figure.

Now that that was out of the way, she remembered the 3 other people that were next to her. She turned their way, her eyes still donning her rank and her claws extended, starting to walk towards them until the fire bender shot a punch of fire at her face.

She quickly dodged it moving to the left and tilted her head at him.

“Don’t get any closer!”

“Wow even outside the ring you’re kinda stiff but good punch though.” She commended him while still insulting him. She had a right to since he just attacked her. “By the way, your friend there got scraped up by the car on her legs, I’m a healer so I was going to heal them up so they don’t scar.” She started to walk again until the fire bender spoke again which stopped her in her place.

“Are you even human! You’re not normal!!” He yelled at her.

Human. Normal. Words foreign to her but at the same time saddening. She used to be that and now she’s neither of those. But to hear those words come out of someone’s mouth again, directed right at her, brought Korra pain that it did all those years ago back at the compound. She remembered the white lotus guards talking about her behind her back saying she wasn’t “normal” nor was she “human.” At the time she could get behind one of those truths but now, she really wasn’t normal. Maybe having someone solidify that fact for her again did it for her. She wasn’t seen as somebody or as Korra, she was just seen as a demon. She’d never become human again.

His gaze at her was fiery and filled with rage. All she wanted to do was help the girl and heal the scratches on her leg so they wouldn’t scar but that wasn’t an option at all from the beginning.

Daki was right all along every time her and Korra would meet. Humans are truly miserable existences. She would have to visit soon and tell her she was right.

Korra smiled sadly at the guy and the other two were looking at her as well. The girl didn’t look terrified of her and neither did the other boy.

Out of nervous habit, she scratched the back of her neck and in a somber tone, “No, no I’m not and I’ll never be ever again…” She started to walk towards the railing where the ocean met. She leaped right onto the railing and before dropping down into the water to head back to the island she turned her head and said, “Go to the hospital and ask for a healer named Kya so there’s no scars left on your legs.”

And then she was gone. She leaped into the water and swam back to the island. She hoped they went to a hospital to heal up her scratches even though some of them were minor, they would leave a scar if not tended to. That girl and the other boy were the only ones who didn’t look at her like the fire bender did. Although, he scraped all the hope she had inside with what he said.

Once she made it back to the island, she slipped past any white lotus guards that were around. She greeted Naga on her way to her room and scratched behind her ear. “At least you won’t be mean to me huh girl?” she whispered. Naga licked her hand and it made her smile. She patted her head and said good night.

Finally in her room, she collapsed onto her bed thinking about what her next moves should be as a demon, as an avatar to her people who she probably could never live amongst. She’ll complete her training and learn air bending and after maybe she would leave the island to live her life as a demon. Continue to find the flower Muzan tasked the upper moons to find. She at least felt wanted with them than with humans except with the only few exceptions.

Tonight was another night and the next night would be another and so on. The answers to her questions would surely come soon once she learned how to air bend. But for now, she’ll focus on what’s in front of her. Air bending and figuring out her life as a demon Avatar. Maybe she was fit to live the rest of her life as a demon and the world didn’t need an avatar like her or an avatar at all.


	5. Guess who's in town?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we love some quick kya/lin interaction lmao

Bolin hit his brother on his arm making Mako wince and step back.

“Hey what was that for!” He questioned, sounding confused and upset.

Asami stared between the two brothers.

“She was just trying to help Asami!” He started, talking with his hands, “Why did you have to go and be mean like that?! She didn’t even look like she was going to harm us, she also practically saved us!”

Mako scoffed, turning his head away, “Whatever Bo.”

Bolin shook his head and stepped towards to Asami. He asked if she wanted to go to the hospital and she shook her head up and down softly. Mako saw the gesture from the corner of his eye and calmed down. He was invested in Asami’s health and didn’t want the scratches on her leg, whether they were deep or not, to scar. He asked her with concern if she was in pain and she said no which brought even more relief to him.

However, they had no way of getting to the hospital since Asami’s car was pretty much totaled. Bolin ran back into the arena to use a phone to call the police for an escort. They would make up something of the sort, so they didn’t question about what “really” happened.

It didn’t take long for them to get there and when the police arrived, it was Chief Beifong. Quite the intimidating lady and when she got out the car, she raised a brow at the scene she saw.

“Do I want to ask, or should I take you to the hospital?”

In unison, “Hospital.”

Then they were on their merry way. The ride there was quiet. The atmosphere was thick and awkward. Nobody really knowing what to say. Chief Beifong was focused on the road while the 3 of them were just sitting there not making any sort of small talk until Chief Beifong broke the silence. “Miss Sato, do you mind telling me what happened to your car?”

Her voice was stern and straight to the point. However, Asami couldn’t really explain what exactly happened. It would sound like something out of a movie. Demon’s??? She wasn’t going to outright say that, the Chief would probably not even believe her even though it was the truth. As she was pondering for a decent enough answer, Mako spoke.

“Wait Sato? As in Hiroshi Sato, the CEO of Future Industries?” His voice laced with surprise.

They all heard a low chuckle come from the wheel.

Asami ducked her head a little and said yes. It was slightly embarrassing for her when people pieced who she was when they heard her name. Most people would treat her differently, but the two brothers proved her wrong.

“Woah, I’m such a huge fan of your dad!!” explained Mako with happiness.

“Oh my god so you get to make cars!!” Bolin said.

Asami laughed a little and offered Mako if he wanted to meet her dad sometime and he furiously nodded his head up and down which brought a smile to Asami’s lips.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Chief Beifong accompanied them so she could get the story on what happened. Mako did the pleasure of going to the front desk and requesting to see Kya and the receptionist quickly pinged for her. In a couple of minutes, a tall and tanned lady with grey hair in a ponytail came to greet them.

“Hey Lin” Kya greeted with mirth and then looked to the trio next to her, “what can I do for you all?”

Mako explained that Asami had some scratches on her legs and was told to request her so they wouldn’t scar. Kya immediately guided them to an empty room so she could examine the cuts on Asami’s legs. She guided Asami to sit on the table and thankfully Asami was wearing a skirt so it would be no problem. Kya examined her legs and noted that there weren’t any deep cuts but they would scar if not taken care of properly. She grabbed a bowl with water and quickly started to go to work on Asami’s cuts. Her hands gently moved the water around her legs with precision and ease.

“So anyone tell you to request me?” Kya started to inquire, “it’s not every day that I get a request for something simple like this, usually from friends I do.”

Lin looked to the trio for an answer as well.

Mako started to stutter out an answer but it was coming out rough. Bolin to his rescue, “We didn’t get her name because of a certain someone,” he side eyed his brother, “it was this girl with tanner skin than you and she was my height! She had a ponytail and two wolf tails that framed her face and OH! She had these bright blue eyes and she wasn’t wearing a shirt, but her chest was bandaged!”

Kya’s eyebrow quirked up at the description, sounding oddly familiar. “Was she wearing blue pants?”

Bolin nodded yes to her question.

“Did she say she was a healer?” She inquired once more to see if the person she was thinking of was who she thought.

“Yeah she did and my brother over here said something really mean to her, so she told us to come to you at the hospital.”

Mako winced at his brothers words, sadly very true he was very mean.

Kya then gently bent the water around Asami’s legs back into the bowl and let out a sigh. Her suspicions were right. Lin took this as an opportunity to ask what happened to the three.

Gruffly, “So, what happened to you three that you,” pointing a finger at Mako, “didn’t let a healer that was there help Miss Sato?”

Mako, suddenly put under the spotlight, got a little flustered at the attention directed towards him. Bolin nudged him in his ribs as to say go on.

“Because she wasn’t human…” he said in an almost hushed tone.

“Wasn’t human?” Lin asked confused.

“Yeah she didn’t have regular pupils, there was something written on them and she was like extremely too strong that we heard her break the other person that was there ribs.”

Before Lin was about to talk, Asami interrupted. “They were both demons.”

Lin didn’t seem so surprised from this information nor did Kya. Bolin looked between the two older ladies with confusion etched on his face.

“The other demon had thrown a ball at my car and it completely left it in ruins. She was going to attack us until that other girl came and practically saved us.” Asami said.

“Guess you don’t really have to file that report huh Lin?” said Kya. Kya knew it was Korra who Bolin was describing. The demon problem in Republic city wasn’t horrible but now that she knew Korra was here, she hoped she didn’t get herself into any trouble. She cared about the girl as if she were her niece.

Lin pointed to her head, “I’ll just keep it in mind up here.”

The three looked between the two older women and just nodded. Kya then immediately pointed a finger at Mako accusingly, “Now you! If the three of you see her again,” and she knew that was bound to happen, “apologize to her for being so mean! I’m a very close family friend.” She looked at Asami and Bolin for confirmation that they would make sure he apologized and they both smiled at her with understanding. Mako was feeling uncomfortable once again. Clearly not understanding why Kya was defending a demon but he would apologize.

Kya clasped her hands together, “Alright good! Now Miss Sato you’re all good to go, if you ever need anything feel free to come see me.” She gave them a bright smile and left the room.

Lin offered them a ride back to their designated homes. She dropped the boys off first and then Asami.

Asami was hoping that she would run into her again, hoping for a third time and find out her name. She had saved her twice now and it would be rude not to repay her. Hopefully soon she thought.

* * *

It had been a week since that night. Korra was trying to connect with her spiritual self again this morning just like she had every single day. She was successfully failing each time and would wait till night for her favorite yet frustrating training.

Luckily it wasn’t going so bad anymore. She wasn’t getting pushed out from the relic as often from the start. She was starting to get the hang of it, and she felt like she was finally making progress somewhere.

She did not forget to visit Daki though. She would go sneak out after training for the night was done but for now, she would quit her futile efforts of meditating and hang out with the kids inside.

She exited her room and went to look for the kids. Thankfully they weren’t outside since she found them in the common area. Jinora reading while Ikki and Meelo practically bullied each other. It was quite a sight for sore eyes. She smiled and went to sit next to Jinora.

“Having fun?” Korra smirked.

Jinora placed her book down and looked at her, “Well now that you’re here, I don’t have to keep listening to those two bicker.” She laughed.

Being around the kids gave Korra a sense of humanity. They didn’t know but they would eventually, though for now this was perfect. They treated her as if she was their older sister and she loved it. However, when it came to training, they were so harsh on her. Who knew little kids could be so demanding.

It was an hour before her training was done. All she could hear was “be the leaf” from a screaming Meelo and an over excited Ikki when she would get pushed out. Jinora thankfully kept giving out words of support.

Tenzin oversaw the whole thing while it was happening. This continued on for the next hour and on her last try for the night she did it with perfection. She exited out the other side with grace. She felt alive. She’d have to do this again and again to make sure this one last time wasn’t a fluke. She leaped in the air yelled “Woo hoo!!”

“Yay Korra finally did it!!!” Screamed Ikki followed along by another excited kid, Meelo. Jinora was beaming at her along with Tenzin. It was such a great feeling to finally get something down. The spiritual stuff would come but for now she’ll bask in the success of tonight’s training. She felt like nothing could stop her now.

She gave Tenzin a bone crushing hug whilst picking him and the other kids up.

She let them down and bowed to Tenzin. She took her leave to her room while the rest of them did as well.

Once she was in her room she changed out of her sweaty clothes and put on a robe to take a quick shower before she left. She made her way to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She got in, immediately feeling the warm water hit her skin. Feeling at peace for a couple minutes under the running shower. After just standing peacefully for a while, she cleaned her body and hair.

She got out and bent the water off her skin and dropped it into the shower drain. She put on a clean pair of blue pants and started to bandage her chest. She walked back into her room and put on a light blue sleeveless shirt. She decided to leave her hair down instead of putting it into her 3 traditional wolf tails. She slipped her boots on and swiftly left her room and past any white lotus that were around.

On the island it was quiet and peaceful. You could see the bustling city from the cliff she was standing on. Calling her name to be explored. To be explored on another day perhaps since she had someone to see. She leaped off the cliff and swam to the city.

She bent herself out the water once she got there and made her way to the red-light district to see her favorite oiran, Daki.

Passing by tons of shops and restaurants she finally saw the district in site.

Coming up to the entrance of the district, there was an ornate arch that was painted red and had lights. Once entering, she saw people walking by and entering different brothels. These weren’t any of the houses she was looking for, so she continued walking down. The district was very colorful and lit up nicely. It certainly held a different type of atmosphere, but it was very welcoming.

She finally came upon the house she was looking for. The Kyogoku house. She certainly wasn’t going to be entering the front so she quickly entered through the side and leaped up onto a brick fence. Quickly looking for the woman’s room she quietly walked on the fence till Daki came into view. From where she was standing, Daki was in her room that was separate from the other girls. She was fixing her makeup in a small mirror on a low vanity. She was wearing a layered kimono with beautiful and different flower patterns on them with her pink obi. Her hair was up in a bun along with beautiful pins in her hair.

Korra jumped down lightly. She quickly vanished and appeared by the woman’s side without even startling her and whispered in her ear, “Looking beautiful as always hmm Daki?” She stepped back and kneeled down right behind her.

Daki put the lipstick down and turned her head back to look at Korra. A sadistic smile playing on her lips, “My, aren’t you the charmer now?” Lime green eyes staring into bright cerulean.

Korra gave her her lopsided signature grin, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“I thought I’d drop by to let you know I’m finally in town and to maybe hear an I told you so from you.”

This piqued her interest. She knew what Korra was referring to. She stood up and leaned down, lips slightly grazing Korra’s ear, “I’m glad you finally see how miserable and terrible humans can be.” She lightly laid a gentle and teasing kiss on her ear and felt the way it made Korra shudder. She stood back up, unphased and held her hand out for Korra to grab.

Korra looking up into her lime green eyes, grabbed her hand and was helped up.

“Care to go somewhere private?” Daki asked, her eyes teasing the girl.

Korra smirked, “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update at a good pace so i neglected doing half of my paper for school for this lol but after i turn it in i should be able to give another update and i'm aiming to post it before saturday so lets hope! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I want to try to write longer chapters and if that happens ill probably take a while to update! Also some smut in the next chapter!


	6. The Taste of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ for blood and smut scene!

She dragged Korra to a room that was hidden off to the side. There was a small window that was letting in some light from the moon that hit off Daki’s face so nicely. The tatami mat soft on her feet as she was pulled in some more, and then a bit harshly. She was pushed onto the floor and quickly straddled by the gorgeous oiran. She smirked down at Korra, licking her lips. Korra put her hands on her waist and leaned upwards for a kiss hoping to meet soft plush lips but was met with air.

Daki attacked her neck instead while tilting her head to reveal more of the delicious tan skin. She kissed up to her ear and then along her jaw. Pulling back after which revealed a flustered Korra. She smiled up at her and this time their lips connected. It was slow and patient, but someone’s hands showed otherwise. Korra was undoing the obi on Daki’s waist and threw it somewhere within the room. Hands wandered up to the top of her kimono and she slowly started to pull it down.

Daki started a slow grind onto Korra. Her hands started to pull up her shirt to reveal the delicious muscles on the girl. She lifted her arms up while breaking the kiss for a moment to remove her shirt. Daki looked at her hungrily, pushing her chest down roughly so she lied back on the mat. She raked her nails across her abs and slowly started to kiss her collarbones and down to her stomach.

Korra was breathing heavily already wanting more but she was being treated so agonizingly slow. It went just like this the first time but this time she would be the one to set the pace.

She reached for the oiran’s head and roughly brought her back up for a rough and sloppy kiss. A moaned escaped Daki’s mouth and she took it as a chance to bite her lip hard, drawing a little bit of blood and licking it clean. Korra quickly removed her kimono and she was left practically naked besides her panties.

Lime green eyes met cerulean, she cupped one of Daki’s breast with her hand and gave it a playful squeeze watching her try to suppress her moan.

“I think it’s my turn to hear you.” She smirked at her and quickly flipped their positions so that she was on top. She removed her pants and put her knee between her legs. She started biting at her neck and pressing her knee into the oiran’s center. Hands wandering over her chest giving them a squeeze to ensure extra pleasure.

She was rewarded with a throaty moan and applied more pressure to her center. One hand left her chest and up to her neck. She squeezed her throat while looking down at her, gasping for breath. She kissed her roughly and felt her hips bucking upwards for more friction. It was so fun to see the tables turn from last time. Korra was writhing under her but to now see Daki writher underneath her, being needy and looking disheveled. It was sweet pleasure to her eyes.

She went in for another kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth. Being rewarded once again with another sweet moan from those lips. She raked her nails down her sides and then reaching the edge of her panties. She felt her buck up again but forced her hips back down staying put.

She started to kiss down her neck and onto her chest. Then latching her mouth on a perky nipple and started sucking lightly. She could hear low moans erupting from her mouth and she moaned back in pleasure.

She started to knead her other breast that was being left neglected and continued her ministrations. Pinching her nipple with her index and thumb, Daki’s breaths were getting heavier and she started to whimper.

She unlatched from her nipple and started to kiss her way down. She raked her nails down her sides drawing blood and would lick her clean despite the wounds closing up quickly. It brought the oiran pleasure. She finally reached to her panties and ripped them off her body in one quick motion. She looked up at her and she could see her panting heavily, trying to buck her hips up for sweet release. Korra smirked and instead of giving her the satisfaction of giving her what she wanted, she brought up her leg and started a trail of searing kisses from her ankles to the inside of her thighs close to where Daki wanted her mouth to be.

“P-please Korra, fuck-“

She was dripping wet for her, but she continued the same thing on the other leg.

“It’s so hot how you’re so wet for me.” Looking up from where she was, mere inches away from her center.

“Fuck me please Kor- ahhh!” Before she could finish her whine, Korra plunged her tongue into her center and gave a long lick up and down. The scent of her arousal was turning her on. She felt Daki’s hand latch onto her hair gripping it tightly. One of her hands gripped her thigh while she went to work on her clit and inserting a finger. She sucked her clit and started pumping into her slowly. She was moaning so loudly it was like music to her ears.

She was a moaning and panting mess. She hummed contently and inserted a second finger. This time pumping faster and rougher.

“Aaah! Yes harder!”

She dug her nails into her thigh drawing blood which trickled down her thighs. She could feel her walls start to clench around her fingers. She curled her fingers up and gave a flick of her clit with her tongue and that sent the oiran off.

“Aaaah!!”

She was coming right into the palm of her hand. She slowly helped her ride out her orgasm and slowly pulled out when her breathing settled. She looked up at her and sucked the cum right off her fingers while making eye contact. She released her death grip on her thigh and licked up every drop of blood.

Korra kissed lovingly all up her body till she reached her lips. She planted a sweet kiss and caressed her cheek.

“How’s that for my turn?” She smirked down at the oiran and she responded by roughly flipping their positions again, Korra letting out a small oof as she was flipped.

“I was very _satisfied._ ” She purred her last words before going in for a sloppy kiss.

She dug her nails into Korra’s skin leaving little trails of blood across her stomach. Reveling in the feeling she let out a throaty moan. Once the kiss was broken off, she made her way down her chest and to her toned stomach lapping up the blood. She trailed kisses downwards till she met the waist band of Korra’s briefs. Swiftly removing them off her legs she didn’t hesitate a moment to press her mouth to the dripping center in front of her.

Korra let out a loud moan at the feeling of the oiran’s tongue on her, moving in circles around her clit. She bucked her hips at the feeling of wanting more and was rewarded with two fingers thrusted into her fast.

She felt the heat pool in her center, knowing she would come soon.

One of the things the oiran knew well was how to take care of her clients and she was doing an outstanding job right now.

She continued pumping in and out of her while sucking on her clit waiting for the feeling of Korra’s walls tightening on her fingers. She used her free hand to claw on her stomach to bring more pleasure. She was right since it earned her the sweet sound of Korra’s moans.

“Daki- fuckk please!”

She felt her walls tightening on her fingers and soon Korra become undone, letting out curses under her breath as she rode out her high. Once she pulled out, she licked her clean despite Korra still being sensitive. She twitched at the feeling of Daki’s tongue back on her.

She climbed up to Korra and gave her a peck then laid right next to her. Looking at the work she just done, she’s very satisfied. Korra tilted her head and smiled at her. Getting her breathing back to normal, she laid on her side and propped her head up with her arm. Lime green meeting cerulean again.

“Have anything else that I could eat on?”

Daki’s brows shot up slightly. “Are you done eating human food?” Korra was in fact done with eating human food. Her taste buds had changed forever ago but she forced herself to eat it still because she would not eat humans. She would opt out of eating humans by just drinking their blood instead.

“It tastes so plain, I’m sure the taste of blood would be a treat.” She sighed, this felt right to her. It was natural in a sense.

She watched Daki get up and put on her kimono again. She took this as a chance to put her clothes on as well. Before she finished, Daki went through a hole in the room that led underneath the building. It held plenty of the women that “used” to work there. They were tangled in Daki’s sash just waiting to be eaten.

Daki had grabbed several pouches before she went to collect blood from some of the fine specimens she had.

Korra waited for her to return and so she just drifted into her thoughts while staring out at the small window. She realized once she came to Republic city that you couldn’t see the stars as clearly anymore. There was so much light pollution here it made her sad. However, the moon made up for the lack of stars. It was big and bright out tonight despite it being a half moon. It brought her a sense of comfort. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Daki come back up. She was carrying a handful of pouches filled with blood for her.

Korra perked up, crooked smile plastered on her face. She stood up and met her halfway across the room. She thanked her with a kiss to the cheek and grabbed the pouches out her hands. Daki took in the sight in front of her and flicked her forehead and muttered a “stupid.”

Korra just laughed and thanked her once again. They went back to the bigger room where the doors were still open. Korra just stuffed the pouches in her boots and bid Daki a farewell. As she stepped out the room she remembered something. She turned her head and asked, “Uh, was Gyutaro.. ya know?” She scratched the back of her neck nervously awaiting an answer.

“He’s doing some rounds around the area, if you see him tell him to come back.” She waved at Korra and boy, was Korra relieved. She left the Kyogoku house and started walking out the district. She saw Gyutaro’s unruly black and green hair and walked towards him.

“Ahh Korra, seems that you’re done huh?”

Korra blushed and tried to feign innocence. “Ahh you know your sister is waiting for you! And it looks like I should be leaving too! SEE YA!” She left quickly and heard Gyutaro laughing at her. Those two, possibly one of her favorite upper moons.

* * *

She made it back to the island and slipped past any patrolling white lotus guards. Once in her room she removed her boots and took out the blood pouches. She sat down while holding one in her hands. The shade of crimson just staring right back at her, almost calling her to drink it. She brought it up to her mouth and ripped it open carefully with a fang. Once opened, she brought it to her lips and started drinking.

It felt warm going down her throat. It tasted like something she had never tasted before and she basked in this feeling. It was almost sweet to her taste buds. It felt as if whatever was missing was finally filled in with the correct piece. This felt so natural to her.

She drank every last drop from the pouch and sighed in content. She licked her lips and laid back on the floor.

_Now I understand._

She closed her eyes and a smile played on her lips. She laid there for a while. Her body felt so good, better than it felt in years. She felt stronger. She’d have to figure a way to get more blood once she finishes the rest of the pouches Daki gave her but that was a problem for another day. For now she just basked in this new feeling of her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh korra we are getting somewhere with you! Don't worry the "gang" will make an appearance next chapter *wink*


	7. Welcome To The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Korra is actually good at probending on her first shot and finally an appearance of Kibutsuji himself

It’d been 3 days since she started this new “diet.” Korra had renewed energy in her body and was feeling like she could do anything. She was getting the airbending forms and techniques down pretty quickly, even practicing in her room. The spiritual stuff was still in the works. Meditating would happen from the morning till she could go out to train, so some progress was being made but as better as she felt she didn’t feel whole just yet. Even though she found the correct piece to this missing puzzle, there was a tiny crack.

What was it that Tenzin said? It’s all about being free, including your mind. But she felt stuck. There was nothing about being free on the island, she was stuck here. She couldn’t connect to her past lives, she couldn’t airbend yet…she felt restrained. Sneaking out was freeing but it wasn’t enough. Maybe it had to do with her whole identity being a secret to almost everyone, even the airbending kids she grown close to already. It would destroy her if they found out who she really was, but maybe the truth needed to come out.

She just continued meditating till dawn when Tenzin would call her for training.

Tonights training surprisingly went well despite Meelo and Ikki screaming at her whilst Jinora kept sending encouraging smiles.

Now that she was free from such brutal screaming from children, she roamed around atop the roof looking for the white lotus guards post. Once she spotted a group huddled around a radio she swiftly jumped on top of the roof and listened in on what they were listening to.

Not to her surprise, they were listening to a probending match. Let’s just say the Catgators weren’t doing so hot from what was being said.

* * *

And that is how she ended up at the arena being yelled at by an old guy for intruding in the gym. How was she supposed to know her way around this huge place? The last time she was here she was practically outside looking from the top.

“You know I’m sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying! I’m gonna fetch security!”

Why was this old guy such an ass about this. Humans are certainly annoying. “Hey hey now wait!” she growled back at the man.

To her surprise she heard another voice, possibly to save her from this chump.

“Hey, there you are!” It was the stockier boy from the Fire Ferrets. She remembers not much besides how he is in the ring. He looks nice…still very wary of him though. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Don’t worry Toza, she’s with me!”

The old chump apparently named Toza just grumbled and started moving weights across to the other side of the room. The boy gestured for her to follow and she sharpened her gaze at him, cat slit pupils almost burning holes through him. Her gaze was firm and she scared him a bit but started to follow him after a few moments.

They walked side by side until he opened a door that led to, as the boy said, “Best seats in the house!” The firm gaze on her face fell when she saw the view in front of her. It was right in front of the ring, lights blazing down on it and the crowd yelling. It was loud but warm. She was starstruck.

“Names Bolin! Also thank you for saving us that night!”

She was brought out of her thoughts when he started talking. That night? Oh yes, where that brooding boy was being such a jerk. The memory caused a damp in her mood. Her face started to take on a disgruntled look and she snarled a bit. “No problem, I guess. You humans tend to need all the saving you can get since you’re all so,” she gestured with her hand, claws extracted, “weak” hmm that sounds right. Bolin didn’t seem to be like the other guy but still, was not about to be all that nice right away. She’s had shitty experiences.

He didn’t seem to mind though, it didn’t’ deter his smile at all. After a moment another boy walked in, it was _that_ firebender. He seemed distressed? That sure put a smile on her face.

“Have you seen Hasook anywhere Bolin? I can’t find him at all!” Oh, he was distressed. Assuming this Hasook was their waterbender, Korra took the time to speak before Bolin could. She turned around from the railing and looked straight at him.

With a sharp toothy smile, “I’m a waterbender, chump.”

He then noticed her in the room right next to Bolin. He clamped up and the scowl from his face gone, remembering what Kya had asked of him to do if they ran into her again.

“O-oh uh hey there umm…” trying to get her name but to no avail she responded with something else.

“I’ll be your waterbender for the night since it seems like this Ha~sook ditched your team.”

“Oh yeah Mako come on! I don’t think he’s coming back and she’s probably a really good waterbender!!”

Just then the ref for the match came in asking if they’re in and surprisingly it was Mako who answered the older man. “Yes!”

Now, Korra didn’t originally come her to participate in a match but that actually seemed better than watching. Now she can show the boys how it’s done. Thank you Hasook for never coming.

Here she was standing next to the two boys in a slightly baggy uniform and loose helmet. They walked onto the ring facing their opponents who were the Tigerdillos. They seemed to be a pretty strong team from what she heard from the radio but these are humans. They have weaknesses and she was going to exploit every one of them. She cracked her knuckles and bent down letting out a snarl at the waterbender across from her.

The starting bell rung and the waterbender went directly in for an attack at her. Too easy, she swiftly bent backwards, the water missing her.

_This new waterbender seems to be quick on her feet!_

She quickly got up to her standing position and avoided every attack aimed at her. She was playing on the defensive while the boys played both. She would watch from the corner of her eye at how they were doing, and it seemed that Mako loosened up a bit. _Hmm taking my advice huh?_

The tigerdillo’s seemed to be getting a bit worn down so Korra finally knocked out the waterbender in one swift punch and pushed the other two down one space. They were able to quickly take down the Tigerdillo’s in the first match easily thanks to her.

In the second match they seemed haggard already. Korra took note of some of their weaknesses in the first match. The firebender had a slight limp on his left ankle probably due to a childhood injury, the earthbender had slow comeback time when he would get hit and the waterbender was actually just not very good. Very sluggish with his movements while Korra let the water become a part of her. Two very different things.

This round passed by in a flash and suddenly it was the knockout round. She looked to her right to see how the guys were doing and so far so good. They didn’t look as tired as the team across from them but she knew they were going to win because they had her and not Hasook. The bell rang and instead of playing in the defensive, she went on full offense displaying more of her waterbending skills. Katara would be so proud she thought.

The boys were holding their own while Korra sent water kicks at the waterbender and earthbender. Slowly they started falling back to the end of the ring. The team was on their last leg and throwing any attacks they could, albeit quick and sloppy. That’s when Korra started to move differently.

She started dodging these attacks with more precision and with more ease. In Meelo’s words, she was moving like the leaf. It felt amazing to actually get it down. She was smiling to herself as she kept avoiding their sloppy attacks. Once she turned, she shot a stream of water that pummeled the 3 Tigerdillo’s to their drop and once that ringing bell rang, it all stopped for her.

She could hear the crowds loud cheers for them and the announcer screaming over the mic over their win, announcing that they made it into the semi-finals. She felt on top of the world and she reveled in this feeling till she felt herself being picked up by Bolin who was giving her a bear hug.

“Wow! Who knew that being in a match is way better than watching!” Korra said with excitement as they walked off the platform and into the locker rooms from before.

Bolin matched her excitement as they all took their helmets off, “Who knew you were that good!”

She gave a smirk showing off her fangs to the boys, “Your waterbender really sucked so I’m glad I could be of help.”

Mako looked a bit sheepish and before he could respond to her, someone barged into the locker rooms. It was Asami who rushed towards Mako giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. At this he blushed and kissed her back.

Korra was taken back at the sudden new visitor, noticing it was the girl she saved her first night here and the other week. But she wasn’t expecting the girl to rush up to the rude guy and be all lovey? Were they dating or something? Something started to grow in the pit of her stomach as she stared at them. The girl was saying something, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling in her stomach. Was it anger? Jealousy? This was finally the first time she actually got a good look at her. The girl was very beautiful, she had green eyes that shone like no other and her onyx hair that cascaded past her shoulders looked so soft and touchable. Why was she clinging onto some jerk who was mean to her.

She snapped out of her thoughts as Bolin nudged her side grabbing her attention. From the tidbits of what she heard come out of the girl’s mouth, she was congratulating them, especially her.

“What’s your name?” she had asked Korra so sweetly.

Oh, that’s right, Mako had tried to get her name earlier before the match. She was still wary of the guy, still did not like him. Bolin though seemed nice but still on the edge. However, this girl, she was just different, the way she looked at Korra was with kindness that she had seen from her parents. It caused her heart to ache just a bit.

She met the girls gaze, “It’s Korra.”

Asami wanted to see how the girls name rolled off her tongue and the moment she spoke it, she loved the way it sounded.

“Korra, I wanted to thank you for saving me that one night on my way home from work and the other week.”

To say that Korra liked how her name sounded coming from her would be an understatement, she loved it. She wanted to hear it more until she heard Mako calling her name. It wasn’t as pleasing.

“Korra, I just wanted to apologize for being such a jerk that night.” He couldn’t even meet Korra’s gaze. What a coward, was he scared of her or something? It’s not like she hurt him or any of them.

She just brushed off the so-called apology with a shrug and a whatever. She walked towards the locker and started peeling off the baggy clothes from her body. Once she was done, she craned her neck back at the girl and asked for her name.

Asami was still holding onto Mako’s arm when she heard the question. She looked at her kindly, “It’s Asami.”

Asami, _Asami,_ what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Now to see if it sounded better than it did in her head. “Asami, it was no problem by the way.” Referring to her earlier statement, she flashed her a bright sharp smile and then closed the locker. Her name did sound even better.

As she was about to take her leave Bolin asked if she wanted to grab some food with them. It’s not like she had anyone waiting for her back at the island at this hour but the thought of having to possibly eat food that had no taste to her was not appealing. Maybe she’d settle for a tea. To give these humans a shot, why not.

* * *

The place was called Narook’s Noodles. The interior of the place screamed water tribe and Korra felt at home almost. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming. As they entered the place they were told to sit anywhere they liked. That’s how she ended up sitting next to Bolin and across from them the two “lovebirds.”

It was very unsettling to say the least. No idea how they somehow got together within the time frame they last saw each other. Did she not remember that Mako was a jerk? Or the fact that his eyebrows looked like sharks? The pit in her stomach from earlier came back as she saw Asami lean into him while the three were animatedly chatting. Korra just observing the humans in front of her till someone came to take their order.

Mako and Asami ordered a bowl of seaweed noodles while Bolin ordered 3 bowls. Not surprised at that fact either since he defended himself as being a “growing boy” to his brother. When the waiter turned to her, she calmly ordered a hot tea and only that. The waiter grinned and said that their orders would be out soon. As he left Mako asked, “You aren’t going to uh eat?”

Without really thinking of her answer, she spouted out, “I already ate 3 days ago.”

Bolins eyes widened at her statement, curiosity clear in his eyes. “What do you eat then?”

As soon as he asked their food and her tea was delivered to the table. Korra grabbed her tea to take a sip and lukewarm and plain it was. She was expecting the plain part but not the lukewarm. Very disappointing so she decided to warm it up with her hands gathering the heat from her body and channeling the firending energy to the palms of her hands. She was unaware of the eyes on her from the people at the table as she was doing so. Steam started to form at the top of the cup, and she smiled at that. She took a sip and it was scorching hot, perfect.

“Did you just…heat up your tea?” Mako tentatively asked.

“Hah?” Korra looked up from her cup a little dazed completely forgetting that she was around others. She looked down at the steam coming from her cup, “ah, I guess I did. Kind of forgot you were here.” She shrugged and downed the rest of her scorching hot tea.

They all looked at her with wide eyes as she set the cup down. “Did you just chug that whole thing?” Bolin asked. “Did that not hurt?”

Hurt? No more like a pleasant feeling.

“More of a pleasant feeling,” She smiled at him, “oh to get back to your question, I stopped eating human food a couple days ago. You could say I had a change in diet.”

“So you eat humans?!” Mako almost yelled. Asami nudged him to be quieter.

She narrowed her eyes at him, cat slit pupils going sharp, “I’m the only demon who doesn’t eat humans, sharkbrows.” At the rate this guy was digging a grave for himself, she might as well devour him. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and looked away from the group.

Asami was the one to apologize for Mako and after that things seemed to settle down and everyone was eating. Still no clue how these two somehow got together, the pit in her stomach only grew and it was unsettling. She just took deep breaths to calm herself down till everyone was done eating.

As they left the establishment, Bolin turned to her and asked, “Hey Korra you should be on our team! An official Fire Ferrets member!”

“Yeah Korra, you really moved like a pro out there!” Asami smiled sweetly at her. God did she have such a nice smile.

Her eyes widened at the sudden outburst and she heard Mako hum in agreement with Bolin. She wasn’t expecting to actually join their team but then she remembered how good it felt on the ring. It was fun and exciting, so she decided why not. She patted Bolin’s head ruffling his hair, “Sounds like a fun time, why not!” Bolin let out a squeal of excitement and hugged her. Once he let go, Mako started to discuss when practice would be and when she heard 7am that is where she had to stop the guy. She would burn to a crisp if she stepped out into the sun but none of them knew that and she just wasn’t going to outright tell them that. She could only be in the shade if it was sun out.

“You guys can come to air temple island at that time. There’s a really shady area we can use, and it has lots of space, I’m sure Tenzin wont mind.” Oh but he would mind since he had no idea she just joined a probending team but it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission!

The boys seem to lighten up at her answer, even Asami. The group said they would see her tomorrow and then they bid their goodbyes.

As she swam back to the island she thought about how this particular group of humans wasn’t so bad but still didn’t let up on her thoughts of despising humans. Mako was still a jerk, Bolin was pretty alright in her book and Asami was…she was different but in a good way. She’d have to revisit the pit in her stomach when she would see her and Mako cling to each other.

Once she arrived on the island she slipped past any guards and overheard some talking about her, once again.

“You know she still can’t airbend?”

“You’d think being a demon would help but no she’s totally nothing like Avatar Aang.”

“I hope whoever the next Avatar is isn’t like her.”

It angered her. She wanted to go and show them a piece of her mind. They always talked nothing but bad things about her since she was turned. They always compared her to Aang and she wasn’t him. She was Korra, upper moon 1 demon, the Avatar. They always just saw her as a demon and nothing else. It drove her anger almost over the edge sometimes but she chose to stick to her morals and not kill them even if that’s what she wanted to do sometimes.

Once she got to her room, she opened the sliding door and saw a woman in a black kimono with a floral print. It was Muzan. She closed the door behind her and bowed to him.

“I heard from Daki that you’ve had a change of heart, is that right?”

That was pretty right, he must’ve gone to see her after she did. She stood up straight, “Yes that’s right.”

“I wonder how long it will take for you to finally devour one Korra. I have high expectations of you out of everyone, including the lower moons.”

It might happen, it might not. Only time could tell if she took the path of this destiny instead. Maybe if she did they would forget about her and she would feel free. Free of a burden of the Avatar if she couldn’t live up to _their_ expectations because she wasn’t like Aang.

“Muzan, I assure you I’ll meet your expectations. I will find the flower you so seek and defeat the sun that you speak so highly of me accomplishing of.”

Muzan’s red eyes glowed in the dark room, his piercing gaze meeting Korra’s sharp blue gaze. One moment they were in her room, the next, the sound of a biwa played and they were in the infinity fortress. There were rooms on all sides of the fortress, going in different directions and Nakime sitting in her spot. Been a while since she’s been here.

“Korra, since I am the one who calls the shots, I’m going to give you even more of my blood.”

Suddenly, something sharp pierced the side of her neck causing her to choke almost. She felt his blood rush into her, causing her to collapse on the ground squirming. She felt the veins in her face pop out of her skin, the feeling of his blood running through her body felt so hot and painful. She opened her mouth to breath, struggling to get an ounce of air into her body. She clenched her hands while falling back to the floor.

“With such an ample amount of my blood, I expect great things from you soon. You’re sure to acquire even more strength now”

With his parting words, Nakime started to strum her biwa. Muzan was already at the end of one of the exits and the doors closed behind him. Korra still gasping for breath, a door opened beneath her and she fell through, landing back in her room at the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this feels rushed but I wanted to get it out by today before I got swamped with more of my school work so I hope you all will wait patiently for my next update. I have some good ideas in my head that I've written down so hope you will stick with me for the long run. Still not sure how long this will be but I hope you're all enjoying my story so far!


	8. What is To Become After Tonight?

She lay still for a second on the hard wood floor before turning on her side, face twitching while getting air into her lungs. Something else was rushing into her along with Muzan’s blood. _What…what is this? It’s rushing into me along with Muzan’s blood._ An image of a woman was at the forefront of her brain. She had purple eyes, long dark brown hair pulled into a low bun with a pin and red lips. She wore a dark purple kimono with pale purple branches and bright flowers along with a cream obi, it complimented her pale skin. This woman had no pupils just hazy purple eyes. _This…this is Tamayo the fugitive._ Then this scene passed onto something she’d never seen before but felt familiar as it played out in front of her.

It was Aang. He…he was in front of Tamayo. It looked like they were allies of some sort but why was he helping her? This wasn’t a part of Muzan’s memories… _this is the memories of my past lives._ She couldn’t hear what they were talking about and when she tried to decipher it, the memory was gone. _What the hell is this supposed to mean Aang?!_ The anger and confusion were soon replaced with a searing hot sensation on her back. It didn’t hurt but she could feel it creating a pattern on her back. It was this intricate pattern that traced her back and once the sensation left, she knew what it was. It was Raava, the Avatar Spirit, marked onto her back.

Why was this happening now? Was Korra supposed to figure something out with this information she was given? She knew the first memory was Muzan’s and it possibly meant that Susamaru died and for her to find Tamayo. Seeing Aang with Tamayo though was confusing, she wasn’t entirely sure what it meant. For the marking, it could possibly mean two things. The first being a step closer to achieving the Avatar state and the second being finally giving in to transforming. Raava could possibly fuse with Muzan’s blood once she transformed and the results would be terrifying but as she turned to lay on her back, it was something she was leaning towards.

She laid for a couple minutes until finally getting up to get into a position to meditate. She would try to coax out that memory again until Tenzin got up so she could bombard him with the news of what happened earlier tonight.

* * *

Once again, meditation brought nothing to Korra. She got up and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, her usual water tribe fit with her arm band and sleeves that covered her forearms. She redid her hair and then walked out her room to find Tenzin. Luckily, she found him in the common area and greeted him good morning. The surprise on his face was not shocking to Korra because she realized how it looked. She never came out of her room till it was time to train or she at least never came out of her room this early.

Tenzin greeting her back, Korra then let an onslaught of words leave of her rapidly. Explaining how she had joined a probending team and that her new teammates were coming in 2 hours to train. She saw his face getting slightly red due to anger but then she used her trump card. She explained in a match how she moved, as Meelo states it, as the leaf and that she had mastered it. The redness slowly dissipated, and he heaved a sigh. Not knowing how he would react, she braced herself for the worst, but the worst surprisingly never came. She was enveloped with a hug from her master. “I won’t get in your way Korra. If the way of modern bending can help, then who am I to stop you.” She smiled at his words and then he spoke again. “Wait, have you been sneaking off late at night?!” He questioned a bit sternly like a parent. “Oh well you see” Korra started sheepishly, “I just wanted to watch the first time alright but then I got roped into it the second time!” Tenzin just looked at her and shook his head saying something under his breath that sounded a lot like ‘youngins.’

She grinned at Tenzin and they both proceeded to head outside. The sun was rising and she quickly parted ways looking for shade as fast as possible. It didn’t take her long enough to reach the area she mentioned to the boys last night. She could see the sunrise from where she sat. It was odd at first because Korra couldn’t remember the last time she saw the sunrise outside, but she took the little amount of comfort it brought her. She whistled for Naga and she came bounding over to her sitting herself comfortably against Korra’s side. In front of Korra was a big space of shade for her and then it broke up where the sun hit the ground, the place she couldn’t be. _Yet._

Since the sun rose, the boys should be here shortly. Her mind was still raging inside trying to decipher that memory of Aang. Maybe she could prod in her brain for a bit, hoping to coax the memory out again. She looked at her hands and extended her claws. The color of her sharp claws was like a gradient of blue, the tip of the nail being the darkest part. She brought her left pointer finger to the side of her head and stuck it right through her skull and into her brain moving it around.

Korra stayed like that for a while, sitting down and just prodding through her brain with her finger. She was so focused that she didn’t her the nervous calls of her name.

Bolin and Mako arrived promptly at 7am and with the help of councilmen Tenzin, they were able to find the spot Korra mentioned. However, they weren’t expecting the site in front of them. She looked so focused, so they tried to call out her name multiple times.

“K-Korra?”

“Hey, Korra?”

After a few more tries, they saw the huge animal that looked like a mix of a polar bear and a dog nudge Korra in the side with its snout bring the said girl back to attention. Korra looked at Naga and followed her companions’ line of site with her finger still in her head. It was Mako and Bolin, she figured they must’ve been calling her name. She gave them a lopsided smiled and noticed Bolin smiled back with a huge grin and Mako’s eyes were a bit wide. _Oh, right finger in head._ She swiftly took her finger out her head and stood up while bending water with her other hand to clean the bloodied finger up.

Hands on her hips, staring at the boys in with determination to whip them into better shape than they were, “Ready to get into shape?” It’s not like she needed the practice, she did more than fine in the ring, but the boys could use some more work.

Bolin dropped his work out bag next to the building where Korra was sitting by when they arrived and Mako followed. Once that was settled, the boys stood in the sunlight right where the shade ended as Korra asked them to.

“Since I’ll be the one whipping you both into shape, show me your techniques and Bolin,” She stared at him prompting his attention, “make sure you clean up the ground once you’re done and Mako stay limber and calm with every attack.” The boys nodded in agreement and did what was asked of them.

They did this for 30 minutes and Korra took note of each attack that came at her. Bolin had power in each attack and it never faltered. He was also aware of his brother near him since they would both move around and they both took into account each other’s moves. Mako was staying limber and calm with his attacks. Korra could tell he wanted to get better and was impressed he actually took her advice twice. He was a good firebender but he had weak points. She would have to teach him how to compensate for the areas he left open incase their opponents caught on. Nonetheless, the brothers were doing well.

The next half hour consisted of sparring and then Korra teaching the brothers some traditional bending technique’s they could incorporate into their modern bending style and they did the same with her. It was quite the nice trade. Trying them out felt natural and made a lot of sense. She would definitely incorporate these moves in their next match. Speaking of their next match, once they took their first break, “When’s that match for the semi-final?”

Bolin took a quick swig of his water, “It’s in 3 weeks!” He said boisterously and then he turned a bit sheepish. Korra tilted her head at the sudden change. “Except our sponsor said we need to come up with 30,000 yuan to enter the tournament.”

“You don’t suppose you have that kind of money on you, do you?” Mako asked.

Korra shook her head, “I don’t really have a need for money.”

She heard Mako uttered under his breath “figured” and that made a vein pop out the side of her forehead. _Now what’s that supposed to mean?! I was stuck in a compound half my life for crying out loud and it's not like demons need money._ She clenched her teeth down to the point she almost broke a molar.

“Maybe I can ask Asami, I’m seeing her after this to me-“ Mako was suddenly cut off by Bolin, “Ooooh going on a date big bro?”

A date, with Asami, this beautiful nice girl and Mako, a broodish guy who was mean half the time and nice when he wanted to. Currently was not seeing the appeal that Asami saw apparently but it’s not like the girl would be interested in Korra. _As nice as she is, she probably doesn’t see me or is interested in m- wait Korra what?_ Interested? Korra knew she liked both guys and girls but she never had a crush before, it’s not like she had time for that really. And Daki was a much different case. _Do I have a crush on Asami? Is that what the weird feeling in my stomach was when I saw them together last night?_ Korra concluded that that might be why but for now she’d push that to the back of her mind because who would ever want a demon like her. Maybe the least she could be was a friend. _Yeah…_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Bolin yell Kya. “Hey Kya!!” Bolin was grinning wide and Mako let out a hello to the woman walking towards them.

Kya was none other than shocked to see Korra outside especially at this hour. She greeted the boys and went into the shade to give Korra a hug while ruffling her hair. “Hey kiddo, you’re never outside at this time, what’s up?” Korra noticed the boy’s curious faces from the corner of her eye. Scratching the back of her neck, “Ah I kind of got myself into a probending team.”

Kya smiled at that, then turned to Mako, “Did you apologize to her?” Korra went wide eyed at the sudden question thrown at the boy. He sheepishly said yes and Korra put together why he apologized to her. Kya had asked him to and for that Korra was grateful, but that apology really meant nothing to her since he couldn’t meet her eyes, but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

Kya nodded, “Well I’ll let you three get back to your practice!” She started to walk away and then turning back, “Stay out of the sun Korra!” Then Kya left and Korra assumed she went to go bug Tenzin.

The boys looked at her with an unspoken question from Kya’s last statement. She sighed, “I’m not allowed in the sun,” and before they could speak, “Now let’s make this last hour count boys!”

* * *

The rest of practice went surprisingly well, and the boys were able to keep up.

“We’ll see you tomorrow Korra!!” Bolin gave her a hug before they left back to the city and Mako gave her a wave goodbye. She watched them leave from the safety of the shade right next to Naga. She wanted to go back to her room, but she had been enjoying the sight in front of her. Warm, bright and alive. “Is this what you see everyday girl?” She rubbed Naga’s head lovingly. “I wish I could be out here with you.” Staring at the edge of the shade where the shade stopped, and the sun began. If Muzan believed she was the one to defeat the sun, then she would do it. But if she died doing so then she would die and wouldn’t have to carry the confusion of the destiny’s laid in front of her and give way for probably a better Avatar than herself. She let out a deep sigh and laid on Naga till the night came, knowing she was in the safety of the shade.

Training went better than ever. She was picking up things fast and applied some modern bending techniques and noticed the kids try them out as well. Tenzin had quirked a brow at that but she could see a small smile come from the man. She had attended dinner with the family in the dining room and just watched how they interacted with each other. This family dynamic made her feel human sometimes but sometimes she didn’t feel a part of it and more like an outsider. Pema, who was pregnant with their 4th child, was so kind to her and treated her like her own. She was practically like the 5th child but having to bring up the no food for her at dinner thing wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would be. Pema had just smiled at her and said “okay” and didn’t question it. It was nice to Korra that Tenzin and Pema pretty much understood her but they only understood what was on the surface but that was enough for Korra.

Dinner soon ended and she helped put the kids to bed. Afterwards she headed to her room debating if she should roam the city tonight. It was looking more satisfying than just laying around in her room or roaming around the island. Maybe she would run into Mako and Asami on their date. _No that would be weird and I’m sure that would just make the pit in my stomach even worse, but there’s someone else I’d like to meet up with._

The city as always, was big and lively. It never failed to make Korra amazed. She sat perched at the edge of a tall building that surveyed restaurants and shops just watching all the people below her go about their night. She was in a mood to not be bored and hopefully a certain upper moon, who at the same time saw her as a friend and rival, would come. _Akaza you must be somewhere near hmm?_

As if she summoned the demon with blue line markings all over his body, she felt his presence right next to him. She turned her head to the short pink haired demon who was wearing his usual outfit that consisted of a sleeveless square patterned dark purple-pink haori cut off at the waist, baggy white pants rolled below the knees and tied with a blue rope belt at the waist and going barefoot with large round pearls around his ankles. _Ah maybe I should’ve gone barefoot too._

“Akaza!” She smiled at the demon and noticed some blood smears on his hands. “Who’d you kill this time?” She knew that Akaza never killed or ate women, he mostly went after weak, cowardly people. Akaza crossed his arms and looked at Korra with his yellow eyes that had Upper Moon 3 etched into his eyes, “Just some cowardly gang members but what is Upper moon 1 doing out here hmm?” He sneered at her. Korra looking back down at the traffic of people on the street noticing that some were getting into shops or running as a car was making its way to a certain shop that was across a restaurant. Korra pointed at the stopped car and looked to Akaza with eagerness in her eyes, “About to kick some ass, you in Akaza? The men in that car seem to be as you said earlier, ‘gang members.’” Akaza shifted his gaze to where Korra was pointing at. The men who came out the vehicle seemed to be talking to a couple who owned that shop but a bit roughly. This piqued his interest. Korra and Akaza watched for a moment and then suddenly dropped down making quite the entrance around them.

Akaza causing the ground to grumble and Korra swiftly landing right next to him. The guy really loved making an entrance. They had disrupted the man in the middle saying “Give us the money or else-“ They had seen the firebender on the left destroy one of the objects the owner tried to reason with, with a kick of fire while they dropped down. There were other shop owners watching, waiting to see the scene unfold in front of them and people in the restaurant across from them watching from their seats.

“Or else what, hoodlum?” Both Akaza and Korra said simultaneously with wicked grins.

The 3 men turned to face them and surprisingly weren’t afraid, they started laughing at her and Akaza. “You two seem new here so let me explain to you two that _this_ is triple threat triad territory.” Said the man in the middle who seemed to be their leader. Korra looked to Akaza, “Oi,” placing her arm on her shoulder, “cowards like these huh?” Akaza nodded and got into position of his blood demon art, one leg in the front and the other in the back spread apart while his left arm was in a fist pulled back and his right arm out with his palm facing outward.

“Who do you two think you are?!”

Korra brought her fists together, cracking them, “Why don’t you come and find out.”

The presumed leader reached into his coat and quickly shot a stream of water at Korra and she redirected it right at his face while freezing his head. She then sent a powerful kick to his head which threw the man to the direction of their car hitting headfirst on it causing the ice to break. He seemed to be unconscious after that. _Hmph, cowards and they’re weak._

Not paying attention to her backgrounds, she missed the new two people walking onto this street and coming across this scene.

She turned her attention from the leader to the firebender and earthbender who was struggling against Akaza’s powerful moves.

_Destructive Death: Disorder Type_

Akaza punched in front of him at the two cowards that created a powerful shock wave knocking the firebender to the ground and the earthbender through the shop. He smirked at the results of his attack and so did Korra. Suddenly the firebender shot a punch of fire at Korra and she redirected it right back at him. Akaza dragged the earthbender from out the shop and slammed him into the ground knocking him out completely. “This is what happens to cowards’ little man.”

Surprisingly the firebender had gotten back up but before he attacked again, Korra bent the earth beneath him, shooting him up into the air which caused the scrawny man to hit hanging objects on the way back down from his fall knocking him out.

The people watching murmuring to themselves.

“Did she just _fire bend_ and _earth bend_?”

“Is she-?“

And to the two new people who had walked right onto that street, was Mako and Asami. Mako extremely bewildered at the fact that Korra had just bent all the elements while Asami took in what Korra just did. Asami recognized the three men as the triple threats from the papers so she could assume Korra was rescuing the shop owners but then she saw another man near Korra with blue lines on his face that curved through each of his eyes to below them and over to his temples and ears. There were more that covered his body and she saw a menacing but excited look in his eyes. This is another demon with Korra, they must know each other then, Asami thought. She was holding Mako’s hand and could feel the palm of his hand start to sweat lightly. She of course was also in shock at this new information but how come Korra didn’t tell them? Perhaps she hadn’t told anybody.

Korra heard a grunt from where the car was and saw the leader trying to hop in. This caused Korra to yell in fury and excitement. “OH NO YOU DON’T COWARD!” She gritted her teeth, vision focused on him and nothing else. She clawed at her left bicep drawing blood and flinging it toward the man and car. Then closing her fist.

_Blood Demon Art: Blood Burst_

The blood burst into a blue flame burning the car and the man’s clothes, causing him to scream in fear and pain. Her and Akaza didn’t care about the people around them. Korra didn’t care at this very moment, she was having the time of her life fighting along with Akaza. _Is this how the others feel when going against humans? It’s like I’m made for this._ She felt a pulsing in her back and faltered on her walk to the leader. Akaza noticed and left the earth bender and fire bender on the ground and made his way toward the leader. He was more interested in him than the other two. “Snap out of it Korra.” He said as he passed by her. Korra shook her head and focused on the sight in front of her. That’s when she saw Asami and Mako. Her heart dropped to her stomach, eyes going wide wondering when they got here and if they saw everything. Just a moment ago she didn’t care about anybody seeing but seeing them, she didn’t want them to know that she was the Avatar and have them throw even more expectations onto her. The repercussions she didn’t care about just a moment ago, she started to care a bit now. She lowered her gaze and approached Akaza who was about to rip the arms off the man.

Once next to him she ripped Akaza's arm off and gave him a stern stare, her eyes showing her rank etched into them now instead of her cat slit pupils. With gritted teeth, “Bring him along, we’re not going to do this in front of a crowd.” At that she started to retreat into an empty alley quickly, making eye contact with Mako and Asami giving them a guilty look. She doesn’t know why she felt guilty. Maybe it was because she could’ve ruined the opportunity of getting close to Asami or even becoming friends with all of them. _Maybe I could try if they’ll let me, it’s not like I asked for this life but if this is the way I have to live…then it’s not my fault._

Akaza grabbed the man and shot himself into the alley with speed catching up with Korra. “What happened back there?!” He questioned while him and Korra rushed away to somewhere empty. “I saw some people I recognized.” And Akaza didn’t question her after that. They soon made it to an area that was empty and Akaza dropped the man down. “I know you don’t eat humans-“ Korra cut him off, “I’ll drink his blood and then I’ll let you do whatever you want with him.” Akaza surprised at the words coming out of Korra’s mouth, a bit proud at this progress. He ripped off the man’s arms and handed one to Korra. She took it with both hands lifting it above her head positioning where Akaza had cut it off from. She wrung the arm squeezing the blood out and into her mouth. Fresh blood tasted much different than the preserved unconscious bodies Daki had but nonetheless the taste made her feel good. She wrung every last drop of blood from the arm and then tossed it to Akaza. “Let me know when you have news on the flower or if you want to have a battle.” Akaza stopped his eating, “Oh are you going to finally let me challenge you to a blood battle?” Korra laughed, she knew he saw her as a rival and was really stubborn and upset that he was rank 3, “No Akaza, you have to earn that.” She laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

She left Akaza to his feast and made her way back to the island, slightly dreading tomorrow. Mako would probably be disgusted at her and angry, Bolin out of the loop if Mako didn’t tell his brother what happened and Asami…she didn’t want to think about how she would react once she saw her or if she even saw her. Would Korra even have a chance to explain herself? To humans? How could they even understand the predicament that she’s even in if she hasn’t even told anyone, not even her parents. It’s not like she did anything bad tonight. She just beat up some triad members for threatening a shop owner, that had to be a good thing, right? What her and Akaza did after probably wasn’t but that’s what being a demon is like.

Finally, in her room, she stripped her clothes off leaving her only in her chest binding and some shorts. She looked through the window to see the moon, big and bright, the light falling into her room. The moon brought her a sense of peace but soon after she felt silent tears come down her face. Her fists clenched and a painful battle of emotion started running through her head. Even if she was leaning towards this destiny of staying true to Muzan and living life as a demon till she somehow died, a part inside her just wanted to live a normal life or as normal a life can get with being the Avatar, but she wasn’t normal. She wasn’t judged by her fellow demons, even though they fought with each other, they all knew they were the same, but humans judged her and put these expectations on her and ostracized her. She didn’t have the best experience and thus was her reasoning for leaning towards Muzan even more until these 3 people came into her life. Guilt consuming her, the emotion making her knees buckle and falling onto her knees. This tiny light inside her was telling her that these people would understand but on the other hand her conscious told her they would leave her. _Wait, Raava? Is she trying to speak to me? Is that what that tiny voice is?_ She had never felt this light before until now, was this because of the marking?

She let out a shaky breath, tears still streaming down her face.

_What would it matter if they understood me? What if it was only the surface and not what was in the inside? I’m afraid that you might be wrong Raava and that Muzan is right. I’ve been following Muzan this whole time and now I’m taking ahold of the reigns of my life that seem best to me and this path is more open to me. It’s more freeing Raava and I’m so sorry if I fail you as an Avatar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a really long chapter and honestly the next one might be too so not sure I'll be able to get it out by next friday! but wow things are starting to heat up!! Korra is CONFLICTED my poor baby lmaoo so sorry to do this to you but we will see you grow but as what though? hehe. Next chapter will deal with confrontation and prob a bit angsty!


	9. The Confrontation and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye masami and HELLO KORRASMI

It was dark from where she sat, from where she knew the shade would protect her from the sun. It was only 2 and half hours till the sun rose and they would be here for practice. Her view from the island was a quiet city. The air around her was fresh and inviting, Naga sleeping right beside her breathing ever so gently. Korra shifted her gaze to the statue of Aang that sat in the middle of the water. It lingered there for a while then she brought her hands out, extending her claws. She wasn’t Aang. She was a demon, and nothing could change that and if there was, the possibilities looked to be slim to none.

She was locked in a compound her whole life, from what she actually can remember. She doesn’t remember anything from before except for two things. So where was hope to even be found?

The atmosphere around her gave Korra the time to look back and reflect. To make the choice that’s right in front of her. The one she deemed the right one. A sorrowful expression grazed her face before she went back to looking out towards the city. _Soon…soon they’ll be here._

* * *

Mako, Bolin and Asami were on the ferry to Air Temple Island. This was Asami’s first time ever coming to watch in on their practice and to bring the good news that her father would be sponsoring their team. She carried a duffle bag that was filled with each of their new uniforms and Asami would be excited if it wasn’t for what happened last night.

She wasn’t upset perse, just confused.

On the other hand, she could tell Mako was fuming in the inside. It made her worried for the guy and Bolin seemed to be his upbeat self, even at this hour. That put a smile to her face.

However, she couldn’t stop thinking about Korra ever since they had met on that fateful night. There was something about her that was magnetic, and she wanted to get to know her, even knowing that she’s a demon. The fact that the girl had outrightly said that she wouldn’t let that other demon lay a hand on her made Asami’s heart skip. There was so much care put into those words and Korra barely knew her too. The sentiment was so sincere and when she saw her again at the match, she was so happy to see her again. Hopefully this time when they arrived at the island, Mako wouldn’t blow up on Korra but from the way he’s tapping his foot and the scowl on his face, there wasn’t much hope.

Once the ferry docked, Bolin started skipping up the stairs with her and Mako following. The amount of joy this guy brought was infectious and she was glad for him at this moment.

Once they started getting closer to where the boys met Korra, she saw her. Korra was only wearing chest binds along with the blue pants Asami saw her wear the last couple of times, her arms were laid bare except for an armband on her right bicep, she was barefoot as well. Her hair was in her traditional three wolf tail style, two that framed her face and the third pulling the rest of her hair back. There was also a big white animal resting its head in Korra’s lap. She looked to be deep in thought but also sorrowful. It caused a pang in Asami’s chest to see her like that.

As they were in ear shot, Mako yelled, “KORRA! We need to talk!”

* * *

Korra could sense they were walking up and she even expected to be yelled at, especially by him but was surprised to see that Asami had come too. _So loud, even in the morning?_ She turned her head, not getting up, quirking an eyebrow at Mako.

“Did you and your-your demon buddy kill lightning bolt zolt last night!” Bolin looked confused at Mako’s outburst and his statement. He looked towards Asami for some type of information but just saw her staring at Korra.

_Ah was that his name? Why is it that cowards come up with these dumb names, he wasn’t even strong._

“I left Akaza with him after we left the crowd. He ripped an arm off and-“ Before she could continue, “YOU KILLED HIM?” Mako yelled, his face getting a bit red from the anger emanating from him. Korra decided to stand up for this, standing her ground, “are you going to let me finish?” she seethed at him. After a few moments of silence from Mako she continued, “you may find this distasteful, but I drank his blood. I left after I was done but Akaza most likely ate him. That’s what happens when he runs into cowards.” At this Mako practically snapped. He stepped forward angrily to Korra getting into her face, “YOU TWO KILLED A MAN AND BEAT THE OTHER TWO TO A PULP! AND WHAT WAS WITH YOU BENDING ALL THE ELEMENTS LAST NIGHT!”

Bolin’s eyes went wide, almost comical, when he heard that Korra bent all the elements. “woah…” he leaned towards Asami a bit, “Korra’s the avatar.” He was most surprised but upset at how Mako was treating Korra. Asami just nodded with Bolin but was filled with rage when Mako got up into Korra’s face. “Mako!! Stop!” She yelled but she saw Korra put her hand up.

Korra would be fine. She expected nothing less from Mako. “I didn’t kill him, I’ve never killed any humans and I was helping the storeowners from getting verbally assaulted or something worse from those gang members.” Korra said without skipping a beat but that only made the scowl on Mako’s face even deeper. “As the Avatar, I believe I did something _right,_ but maybe I did get out of hand, but I don’t regret what I did.”

“So, you’re trying to say what you did was right! You know what-“ Mako was suddenly stopped. Korra had grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly and into a tight grip. She lifted him up from the ground and pulled him down harshly onto his knees, so he was now looking up at Korra. She brought her face a bit closer, “WERE YOU GOING TO SAY THAT I’M NOT HUMAN? OF COURSE I’M NOT, I’M A DEMON. I’VE ALWAYS KNOWN I WASN’T NORMAL AND THE PEOPLE WHO WERE MEANT TO PROTECT THE AVATAR HATED ME AND ALWAYS SAID I WASN’T NORMAL NOR HUMAN.” Korra had enough, she was going to let Mako have it. Years of pent up anger from the white lotus and past masters, except for Katara and Tenzin, had finally boiled over. “WHEN YOU TOLD ME IF I WAS EVEN HUMAN, THAT CEMENTED IT FOR ME. I TRIED SO HARD TO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMANITY EVER SINCE HE TURNED ME BUT THAT WENT RIGHT OUT THE WINDOW. SO, YOU’RE RIGHT,” Korra had flashed her eyes which now showed her rank and brought her freehand up to Mako’s eyes extending her claws, “THIS ISN’T THE LOOK OF A HUMAN. US DEMONS HAVE TO CONSUME HUMANS TO LIVE AND SURVIVE AND I’VE SURVIVED LONG ENOUGH ON HUMAN FOOD THAT I DECIDED TO START DRINKING BLOOD BECAUSE IT WAS EASIER FOR ME. SO DON’T TRY TO TELL ME WHAT’S RIGHT AND WHAT’S WRONG BECAUSE DON’T YOU THINK I KNOW?” She was seething, all of her anger pouring out she didn’t notice the tears coming down her face.

“I’ve been ostracized from the people who swore to protect the Avatar. I had no friends growing up besides the demons who are ranked below me. I spent many days locked in a room because I can’t even go into the sun because you know what happens?” She let go of Mako and ripped her left arm off, it was slowly vanishing but was able to stop it before she threw it into the sun. Asami, Bolin and Mako watched as Korra threw her severed arm into the sunlight and saw it burning quickly till it disappeared. Korra flashed her sharp fangs in a toothy smug smile at Mako, “I would burn to a crisp” she popped out a new arm in no time after her demonstration, “Humans have done nothing but look down on me, ostracize me or put these expectations on me that I can’t meet. I have never been treated with respect and for so long I tolerated it, but I’ve had enough, I’m taking hold of the reigns on my life now. I don’t expect you to understand since no humans have ever seen me for who I was except for being a demon, just like you.” This time Korra felt the hot tears running down her face, “The easiest thing about forgetting it all is that I barely have memories of when I was a human, I have nothing of the past to hold onto, nothing to stop me.” She laughed loudly but it was a sorrowful laugh. “I could leave now and live my life as a demon, nobody would know then that the avatar is a demon and they would just wait until whenever I died for the next reincarnation.” Korra then fell down to her knees, Naga quickly to her side. She looked down to her hands, watching the tears land into her palm, “I would no longer be a disappointment because I couldn’t be _like_ Aang…” She felt numb after letting everything out. As much as it felt good, it hurt.

Suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her. They weren’t Bolin’s nor Mako’s, these arms belonged to… _Asami?_

After hearing Korra’s words, Asami understood some things like not having friends because she herself had none and was often used because of her last name, and she wanted to understand Korra more. She wanted to be Korra’s friend, she wanted to be there for her. She never once thought of her as only a demon. The instinct to wrap her arms around the girl and comfort her felt natural to Asami. She felt the tears soak her shirt, but she let Korra cry.

Korra felt so warm in these arms that she didn’t want to let go. She held onto Asami like her life depended on her. She felt a pulse radiating from the mark on her back. Raava trying to talk to her again. _Avatar Korra, I want you to put your trust into these three. I want to help guide you on this journey, if you let me. But just know, you make the choices._

Trust? _It would take a while to trust these three Raava but I will take your guidance however, since I make the choices…I choose to follow Muzan even while trying to maintain balance in this world. With him, I’m allowed to be free._ Freedom, freedom is what Korra wanted after being trapped her whole life.

Suddenly she felt another body being pressed onto her and arms wrapping around her and Asami. Bolin hugged them tight, more warmth emanating from him. Korra felt in a sense accepted. Bolin had never treated her badly nor had Asami. Perhaps Raava was right, she was the one who saw the light in people.

“we want to be your friend Korra” Bolin whispered, enough for the three of them to hear. Asami chimed in afterwards, “We are your friends Korra, we will stick by you no matter what.” She smiled at Korra whose head was still buried into her shoulder. She felt Korra smile into her shoulder and that made Asami’s heart beat fast.

Mako had suddenly felt terrible. He didn’t deserve to treat Korra the way he did and from what he could understand from Korra’s life, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Him and Bolin grew up on the streets after their parents died and they were ostracized from society because they were poor, and he did what he had to do so they could survive. So even though their stories were different, Mako understood.

Still on his knees, he looked to the 3 and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, “I’m sorry Korra. I’m sorry for being just like the rest but I want to be your friend, if you let me.”

Korra stiffened at the sound of his voice, almost expecting more anger but got an apology and when she lifted her head off Asami’s shoulder and looked at him, he had been looking at her the whole time while he apologized, unlike the first time. She got up and out of the hug, walking towards to Mako, offering her hand to help the guy up. He gladly accepted the help and he smiled at her, although sheepishly, Korra was happy to say that this was an apology she accepted, “We are friends Mako.” At that, Bolin dragged Asami over to her and Mako and embraced them in a group hug lifting them all up. Laughs spilt out of everyone’s mouths, Bolin yelling with excitement. Korra was happy, she felt so happy in this moment.

After Bolin let everybody down, “We should call ourselves team Avatar! Being the Avatar’s buddies and all!” Bolin offered a wide smile to the group which was infectious. “Yeah…” Korra started, “I think we should.” Although she still despised humans, _I think these three will prove to be different from the rest, just like you said Raava._

* * *

After all was said and done, practice went on smoothly and Asami broke the news at the end that her father would be sponsoring their team as the Future Industries Fire Ferrets. Mako was already aware of the news but Bolin and Korra did not. Bolin was super excited to compete in the tournament and so was Korra. Asami had handed out their new uniforms to them and Korra was surprised at how fast it happened.

Once the boys had left, she noticed that Asami stayed back. Korra had sat by Naga as she watched Asami say goodbye to Mako and Bolin but also noticed that Asami had acted a bit more reserved towards him when he tried to give her a kiss on the cheek. That little action made Korra a bit happy.

Asami had started walking towards her and she noticed her heart started to beat faster as she watched her walk over. Asami was so beautiful and her green eyes gave Korra a sense of peace when she looked into them. _Oh no am I blushing??_ Indeed, she was blushing. Korra quickly looked away trying to focus on something else.

Asami sat down next to Korra. “Hey.” She looked at Korra waiting for a response. Korra turned her head to face Asami, hoping the blush had died down, “Hey.” She gave Asami a lopsided smile, “how come you didn’t leave with them?” Asami pondered the question for a moment, she wanted to be alone with Korra before having to head back to Future Industries, “I just wanted to apologize for Mako.” Korra quirked an eyebrow, she wanted to apologize for how he acted? She started waving her hands in front of her, “Asami you have nothing to apologize for! I got used to it growing up.”

“But you shouldn’t be used to it,” She then reached for Korra’s hand and held it gently, a blush appearing on both girls’ cheeks, “I want to be there for you and be your friend. I want to get to know you, Korra.” A gentle and kind smile appeared on her face and Korra was trying to get words out her mouth but then settled on gently squeezing the other girls hand and returning the smile, “Thank you, Asami.” _I wish to be more than a that but being able to be your friend makes me happy._

* * *

And that is how within the past 2 weeks and half the two girls got closer. Korra had learned a couple days later from the confrontation that Asami had stopped dating Mako and at first, he was awkward around them all, but it eventually started to return to somewhat of normalcy. Korra was ecstatic at the news but she couldn’t get her hopes up in pursuing the girl, but she could dream. She did try to push this crush of hers to the back of her mind but every time she saw Asami it was pushed to the front of her mind. Thoughts of the girl even consumed her when she wasn’t even around. Korra had even accidentally spilled her thoughts to Daki by accident when she would visit her. She called her a fool for liking a human but insisted on meeting the girl which Korra said no to. Who knows what she would do? Embarrass her? Make Asami jealous? _Okay if she got jealous, a girl can dream._ Nothing good would come from that knowing how Daki’s personality is and no she would not take them all to the red light district either.

In the time that has passed though, she has felt a tiny light inside her that has started to flicker. Everything was so dark for so long until the mark appeared and Raava started to communicate with her. Getting to connect to her spiritual side was still a task but sometimes she would get glimpses of that same memory she saw but it never goes past what she sees. It frustrates her to no end that she can’t go further, there has to be a trigger or something.

She still hadn’t heard from Susamaru and Yahaba so she confirmed them to be dead. Korra didn’t think Muzan would have done it so she must have found Tamayo and killed them both somehow. It was plausible and the two of them were weak, especially Susamaru with these crazy ideas drilled into her head.

Tamayo didn’t seem to be dangerous looking from her past lives memory while talking to Aang, so what did this woman have up her sleeve? She was in the city but hiding well enough to not leave much of a trace. Korra did on certain nights, when she wasn’t hanging out with _the krew,_ as Bolin coined them, looking for Tamayo. Did she live a normal life? Amongst humans? She knew how she looked but she never spotted her amongst crowds in her searches. She even grabbed Gyutaro for help once but to no luck. This woman was good.

She walked around the island with Naga in tow. Air bending practice had ended, and she bid the kids a good night after dinner. There were barely any stars out as usual, but the city was bright and booming. Thoughts of Asami coming to her mind and wondering what she could be doing right now. _Probably drawing up blueprints for new Satomobiles and still at the office._ Korra learned she worked at Future Industries and would become CEO once her dad stepped down. Asami was so passionate about her work and her ideas it made Korra smile even if she didn’t understand. Their relationship had gotten stronger, even with the boys too. Mako really staying true to his word and Bolin being bright and joyful as ever. _I hope this feeling last._

After pondering outside for a while, Korra decided to retire to her room till morning practice. She would try to meditate in hopes to connect to her past lives again. Maybe it had to do something with the mark?

Korra sat criss-cross on her bed, eyes closed and put her fists together. _Focus, focus on the mark, breathe, be free._ She was relaxed and calm, breathing through her nose and out. She felt it pulse, but it felt stronger this time.

The scene was appearing before her eyes but this time it was different. It was in a different place and she could see medical supplies in the room. Aang was talking to Tamayo again but it seemed like she was explaining something to him, and his eyes perked up in interest. Then someone else entered the room but his face was blurred, though what she could tell is that he was pale with dull green hair that faded to black ends. Korra still couldn’t hear any words or make out a full sentence. All she could do was watch.

Then the memory started fading out and she opened her eyes. She noticed that the mark had spread out into her arms like vines. _So focusing on the mark helps jog my past lives memory, huh? Raava you could have said something or was I supposed to figure that out by myself?_ No response. Korra gritted her teeth in annoyance. However, she got some information than the last time. Tamayo seemed like she was a doctor. If that was the case maybe Korra would try her luck at the hospital. The sooner she found her, the sooner she’d get to asking some questions that needed answering before bringing her head to Muzan. Maybe instead of asking the other upper ranks, she’ll ask the krew for their help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the doesn't feel too rushed! college work just started to pile up for this next week since it's about to be the 10th week for the semester blehh, might not post next week so please I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I also started writing down my ideas for the story so it flows easier in my head bc sometimes i really go gung-ho lmao. but yes gbye masami theydies!! and you heard that right, our girl Korra is sticking with Muzan but now that Raava has ARRIVED she still must maintain balance but what might that be since Korra is calling the shots? it will be revealed soon enough! Also I will def do a korrasami centered chapter to delve into their feelings for each other and want to do it justice! well that's that, time to catch up on sleep! I hope to see your comments because they fuel my drive!<3


	10. The Search for Tamayo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late halloween!

Korra sat in the shade right next to Naga coaching Mako and Bolin. Asami still hadn’t shown up yet to morning practice even though she was looking forward to that the most these mornings. Asami would even join in and show the boys some tricks of her own that they could add. When that would happen Korra would be in a dream like daze staring at her before Asami would catch her looking, it was quite embarrassing.

It was toward the middle of practice when Asami showed up and when she did, a big grin was placed on Korra’s face directed at the girl. Asami’s cheeks look like they were tinged with pink but Korra simply thought of it to be the trick of the sun and returned with throwing water punches at the boys while Asami sat down, playing with Naga.

Practice finally came to an end and the boys were chugging down their waters. This was Korra’s chance to ask them the question gnawing at her since this morning. The fear of them saying no was likely but she also had some hope since everything was going so well lately. Pushing fear aside, she straightened her posture and turned to them.

“Would you all like to help me with something tonight?” Korra spoke with ease thankfully.

Bolin perked up at this, “You mean Team Avatar stuff!!”

“Umm yes?” She quizzically replied, “I need help finding a certain demon and apparently she’s very well at hiding.”

The three nodded their heads in unison agreeing which made Korra smile. She noticed Bolin was beaming with excitement and Mako looked happy to help. Asami offered a bright smile which caused a slight blush to her cheeks. She quickly regained herself, “Great, thanks! We’ll meet at the hospital at 9:30.”

“You got it, Avatar Korra!” Mako and Asami laughed at Bolin’s excitement. Korra had never been referred to just Avatar Korra so it was weird but also nice in a way. She felt tears wanting to come up but willed to stop them, “Ah Bolin please just Korra is fine!” Really not sure what to do in this situation. Bolin wrapped an arm around her, “Nonsense! It is an honor to help the Avatar, right you two!” Asami and Mako, both toned down compared to Bolin, agreed with him. “Alright Bo, I think it’s time to head back. We’ll see you tonight then Korra.” Bolin unwrapped his arm around Korra and started to walk back to the docks with Mako. “See you later Korra!!”

Korra waved back to the boys and then turned to Asami who was saying goodbye to Naga. The huge polar bear dog took a huge liking to Asami and the boys which didn’t surprise Korra since Naga was very friendly, but she could also be protective of her. She walked over to them and then suddenly she was nervous since now they were practically alone.

Asami got up from her crouched position and noticed that Korra was fidgeting with her hands. She wrapped her hands around Korra’s and could feel how she relaxed at the touch, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine tonight.” Asami reassured her with a smile, noticing a tinge of pink appear on her face. “I hope so.” Korra cherished these small moments when they would be alone and kept them locked in a part of her brain. Asami then let go of her hands and embraced Korra in a hug. The hug lasting a bit longer than what a normal hug should be but nonetheless neither complained until Asami released Korra from the embrace saying she would see her later. Korra didn’t complain physically but mentally. She just smiled and waved at Asami’s now retreating figure. _Friends, remember._ She released a sigh from her lips and laid on Naga till training.

* * *

To say that Korra enjoyed the dark was an understatement. She practically lived in the dark of the night and shadows. She could slip out of people’s sights with ease. She only really ever lived in the night ever since then and with the fact that she had to conquer the sunlight and being reassured she could still didn’t coax her out the darkness to try but she knew eventually she’d have to. Just didn’t know when the event would rise and she’d willingly let the sun hit her body and whatever would happen, whether she died or not, she’d continue living or the next avatar would be reborn. She didn’t know what came next if she did conquer the sun and what Muzan would ask of but that was for another time.

Korra sat atop a building looking for her friends. She saw people walking and then she saw a satomobile pull up to the side and parked, recognizing the top of their heads to be her friends. Korra swiftly, without pulling notice from anyone from the street, landed in the empty seat of the car, nobody realizing she was there yet as they were all unbuckling their seatbelts. Breaking the silence, “You three wait here until I come back from talking to Kya.” They all jumped a bit from their seats from surprise of Korra’s presence. “I’ll be back so stay put!” With that she leapt from the car and made her way to the doors of the hospital.

Upon entering the extremely lit receptionist area, everything smelt sterile and clean, usual hospital smell. Korra scrunched her nose not in disgust but of the strong scent which was especially much stronger to her. She looked around looking for Kya and thankfully she was at the front. No needing to do any further search to find the said woman. Korra casually walked up to her, “Hey Kya.” Kya turned from looking at the folder in her hands and was surprised to see Korra here at the hospital. She gave a smile to the girl, “What are you doing here punk! Having any trouble?” She quirked an eyebrow, lightly teasing Korra. She just laughed at Kya’s aunt like antics, “No no, just came by to ask you something.”

“Shoot kid!”

“Is there anyone that works here by the name of Tamayo?”

Kya pondered for a moment, hand coming up to her chin. There were some new hires in the research wing of the hospital and possibly someone with that name. She wasn’t so sure yet, but she was headed up there after she was done reading the folder in her hands.

“Hmm, maybe. We did get some new hires in the research wing; I think there is someone that’s name starts with a T which may be the new head researcher. Why, what’s up?”

_Hmm so my hunch is probably right._

“Oh, just needed to ask them a question! Please do let me know once you find out, I’ll see you later Kya.” Korra started to walk out the hospital but right before she stepped out the doors, “Oh you should stop by for dinner soon, the kids miss seeing their aunt!” and with that Korra was heading back to the krew.

Kya just waved while Korra left. The name Tamayo bouncing in her head. She thinks that’s the new head researchers name, but she wasn’t at all paying much attention during that meeting a couple days ago. She was heading up to that wing of the hospital anyway so maybe if she was there, she’d introduce herself.

* * *

Asami and the boys were hanging outside the car waiting for Korra to come back. They made conversation amongst themselves wondering what they would be helping Korra with and what the hospital had to do with it. “So, you think this demon is working at the hospital since we’re here?” asked Mako steering the conversation. Bolin hummed for a moment thinking, “Maybe? Korra did say she was going to talk Kya.” Asami then remembered from their first visit at the hospital with kya, “Hey since Kya knows about demons and stuff, do you think she could spot one if they were living amongst us?” The boys hummed in thought. “Well, do they all look the same or would they all be different?” Mako questioned. The group didn’t notice Korra walking their way, determination written all over her face.

She had heard the last of Mako’s question and figured what they were talking about. “There are demons that can blend in well with society, there are the ones that lay in the shadows but the one thing we all have in common is that we still prey amongst humans and usually they don’t live to tell the tale.” She leaned on the hood of the car next to Asami, “Also we’re searching for a woman with dark brown hair and a man with green hair and black tips. I believe my hunch of them working at the hospital is right.”

“Hey Korra, if you don’t mind me asking, how do you know how they look like if you’ve never seen them before?” Asami turned to face Korra who looked a little tense.

Korra turned her head up to the sky, trying to search for stars but came up short. “I saw it in his memories and then in my past lives memories.” Asami quirked an eyebrow at the word “his” but chose not to breach into that topic further since it looked like Korra’s eyes turned empty once she muttered that word. She just hummed back at her and gently grabbed her hand in hopes of comforting the girl.

The action did not go unnoticed by Korra and she simply tried to distract herself. Glancing briefly at the boys who were looking around for the said description of the two people she described, it brought her a bit more joy that her newfound friends were really in this. However, was she afraid? Yeah, because she didn’t know how long this would last but who could blame her. As a demon, you outlive every single human and move along with the world. Though Korra, with her, she had a chance of dying but she sometimes didn’t fear it. If it happened, she wondered if she would die with a smile on her face. She looked at all the people passing by them and wondered if they would go to heaven or hell, or even the spirit world. _I think I would go to hell._ The thoughts wandered until she saw someone with green hair and black tips leaving the hospital and off into the direction of a nearby neighborhood.

She wasn’t the only person who noticed, everyone else did and so they hopped into Asami’s car except for Korra who took the approach from following from above. Before she did, she warned them to not be suspicious. The krew nodded and they started to tail the guy casually.

* * *

As Yushiro left the hospital he was aware of the eyes on him as he was heading to his and lady Tamayo’s clinic. Though, he could not tell who they were, he knew one was a demon, possibly the one Tamayo has been waiting for but could not be sure.

He blended into the small crowd on the sidewalk until he reached the corner of the street. As he turned, he swiftly grabs a paper talisman from his white kimono and placing it on his forehead suddenly masking his presence invisible from the people following him.

Yushiro makes it to the end of the neighborhood where to everyone is a dead end but as he walks through the wall, the clinic appears where he and lady Tamayo stay. Hopefully not having to relocate again after their run in with Muzan’s lackeys.

* * *

The krew turns down into the neighborhood where they saw the guy head into but saw nobody except for houses and a dead end.

Korra descends while Asami parks the car.

Once out the car, they all follow Korra down into the street looking around for the guy.

It’s just a regular neighborhood, nothing out of place, just a dead-end street. Though the brick wall staring right back at Korra says different. She can’t place it, but it seems off.

She grits her teeth while letting out a growl of frustration.

Korra then breaking the silence with anger seeping in her tone, “I saw him come through here so where the hell did he go.”

Everyone sensed the change of tone in Korra’s voice, a little rattled by it but not deterred.

Mako was the first to respond.

“Do you think he could be in one of these other houses?”

Still staring at the wall as if she was burning holes into it, “No. If he was, I would’ve noticed but it’s like he just vanished.”

_Vanished…this dead-end…_

There has to be a connection. She saw him turn in here and then he was suddenly gone. Was this some demon technique?

Korra took a couple steps back, now standing behind Mako, Bolin and Asami. They all turned to see what she was about to do.

Korra shut her eyes, steadied her breathing and focused. She would transform, she could do it. The amount of human blood she’s consumed and the extra blood from Muzan had triggered something enough for it to happen, it was time to just get even more comfortable with it.

She felt the mark pulse on her back, suddenly circling around her arms, legs and chest as dark blue and red vines. Her fangs felt sharper and a bit more extended. She could feel a short horn coming out on the right side of her forehead. The last thing was a vein like pattern appearing around her left eye.

Korra then opened her eyes and saw 3 pairs of eyes stare back at her in surprise.

To say that the krew was shocked would be an understatement. They didn’t think Korra could change her appearance like that. Asami was quite entranced with the view in front of her. Korra looked so badass and she’d be lying to herself if she didn’t also say that she was looking very attractive. _What? Asami get it together, now is not the time for that._

“Woah, Korra you look so freaking amazing!!” said Bolin in excitement. It’s like he was always in a cheerful mood and there was no switch to turn it off, but it was nice.

She flashed her pearly sharp fangs at him and then kneeled into a squat resting her elbows on her knees. She breathed in through her mouth and breathed out blue flames.

Now it was Mako’s turn to gawk. He had never seen a fire bender with blue flames or even knew that was possible. The majority of fire benders had red orange flames so to see someone with blue flames, to see that it was Korra, was unique and cool.

Korra focused on the wall in front of her and suddenly she could make out a two-story house. It was faint but something was being used to mask the presence of this house and that’s why she couldn’t see it before but now her senses had heightened and Korra could see it faintly.

Her eyes widened in glee, she stood up fast and pointed at the brick wall. “He went right through that wall, that’s why we were all confused,” She crossed her arms, “so he and Tamayo must be behind this wall then. I’ll give them credit for being able to hide so well.”

“How do we get through that wall then?” asked Asami genuinely curious. The boys also curious as well.

“Oh, that’s easy, don’t worry about that but we won’t be going through it tonight.”

“What? Why not?” asked Mako and Bolin.

“I’ll give them some time to think of a counter since I’m sure he figured out that I know their secret,” Korra started to walk back towards the car, “I’m also a bit hungry so I actually planned on doing a quick blood run after this,” she smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck. Even though she had told them she drank blood she was still worried how’d they react but surprisingly everyone nodded in understanding.

They all got back into the car except for Korra.

Asami sitting in the driver’s seat, “You’re not getting in? We can take you,” she said nicely.

“Yeah I wanna see how you get your blood!!”

“What Bolin is trying to say is that he’s curious and I am too a little,” said Mako.

This was a bad idea. She should have never said anything about her quick run. She hadn’t found a different place to get blood packets from and she didn’t feel like stealing from the hospital so she continued to get her blood fixes from Daki when she would visit her for _stuff._

Now here she is, all friends curious and staring awaiting an answer. She really didn’t want to give Daki what she wanted but it seems that they weren’t going to take no for an answer.

She started to revert back to her usual self and got into the passenger seat in defeat.

She sighed, “To the red light district then, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little guilty for not being able to post so here's something short! Also hope everyone had a fun and safe halloween, I cosplayed as yumeko jabami from kakegurui and got drunk at home and im still slightly intoxicated but feeling better now.
> 
> Next chapter the krew meets Daki and knowing her she's def gonna try and make someone jealous *insert eye emoji* 
> 
> I still havent figured out how long I want this story to be but I know exactly how i want it to end so i MIGHT start getting into the PAIN soon!


	11. Cruel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warabihime is Daki's oiran name and marechi is a rare blood type that's like liquor to demons!

The car ride was filled with awkwardness. It was when Korra muttered those words, not looking any of them in the face, she was met with bewildered looks. _Oh, why did I even mention it?_

To save herself from even further embarrassment, she luckily didn’t even have to give directions because it was quite common knowledge where it was located. She just wanted to get there already because it seemed like ages had passed when it in fact had been a couple minutes.

Head down, she finally felt the car stop. Looking up she saw the familiar ornate red arch and without skipping a beat, leaped out of her seat heading towards the district. The sounds of the car doors opening and closing stopped her. _They want to come…this couldn’t get any worse could it?_ Oh, but it would.

Her friends caught up with her and she continued to walk inside the district.

Left and right were men and women walking into brothels and women being sold to certain houses. The atmosphere was only familiar to Korra so she glanced to both sides of her to take a peek at her friends. To her surprise Mako was sporting a light blush, Bolin was taking everything in with stride and Asami had a little blush, but it was really cute. The air between them all was still a little awkward, but she was feeling a bit better, so she started to walk to the Kyogoku house with a bit more of her pride restored.

She never understood why the Kyogoku house was further down, but it was a very well-known brothel all thanks to Daki.

“So where are we going?” Bolin spoke, curiosity laced in his tone.

“I believe she’s taking you three to the Kyogoku house, right Korra?” A tall pale greyish man with unruly black hair that cut off to lime green spoke from a dark alley they were passing by. He had a strange anatomy, muscular arms and legs and a skinny waist, thin green and red eyes with the sclera a bright orange that slanted drastically downwards on the sides and he was wearing no shirt, just blue baggy pants and a patterned piece of red cloth, one that wrapped around his neck and three that wrapped around his arms. He was looking straight at Korra with a know it all smile.

She missed the curious look her friends gave her while she tried to send a glare his way, “I’m just grabbing something and then leaving so we won’t be staying long.”

“We didn’t expect to see you back so soon, did you forget something the last time you and my sister were-“

Korra cut him off there before he could continue and her embarrassment could come back, “Yes I forgot, now please Gyutaro,” she flashed him pleading eyes as to convey that she didn’t want him to continue his cruel teasing, “go collect peoples debts while I try to survive your sadistic sister.”

With that, Gyutaro patted her head and walked past them, “she’s very bratty tonight so good luck!”

A vein appeared on Korra’s forehead at his last words. Out of all times, this was possibly the worst one. She should’ve convinced everyone to stay in the car but if they didn’t come along Daki might’ve roped her into staying longer so this sadly was the best-case scenario.

As they continued walking there was an oiran parade going on. She recognized the woman to be from the Tokito house.

“Oooh so flashy!” said Bolin.

Korra turned her gaze away from the oiran to Bolin, “She’s a high ranking oiran from a different house, they usually have a bunch of people following them. Though I believe she’s going to greet one of her customers.”

“Then who are we meeting with at the Kyogoku house?” asked Asami, turning her gaze to Korra.

Before she could answer, she heard some idle chatter nearby about some women who “lost their footing” at the Kyogoku house. She sucked her teeth and chuckled to herself. No wonder she was in a bratty mood tonight. The girls must’ve angered her. Korra then finally replied to Asami as they neared the house.

“The high ranking oiran of the Kyogoku house.”

In front of them stood the big and famous Kyogoku house in all its glory. This district belonged to two demons, upper moon demons to be exact. Upper moons 6 which was shared between Gyutaro, the rightful holder, and Daki his sister.

Korra stepped through the curtains and into the house instead of going through the side like usual. The three followed after Korra and were met with a lot of lovely looking women catering to both men and women. To Korra, there were a lot of new faces than the familiar ones. _Jeez, what did they do to piss Daki off this time?_

A new girl who wasn’t tending to anybody had noticed them upon their entrance and made their way to them.

Mako, Bolin and Asami took in their surroundings and were quite pulled in even though it was a brothel. Asami had looked around and only saw one familiar face, a man that worked at Future Industries and quickly looked away hoping she wouldn’t be noticed if he took his attention off the courtesan he was with. That was highly unlikely though since he was very entranced by the woman.

Asami noticed a woman coming towards them, walking a bit seductively.

Korra noticed her from the corner of her eye, and to play the part of a regular, she gave her a charming smile showing her sharp fangs.

“How can I help you and your friends today, handsome?” The girl had reached for Korra’s exposed arms and squeezed her bicep gently, “Oh wow, you’re pretty strong huh?” She gave her an innocent smile.

Korra blinked her eyes at the compliment. Being called handsome was a weakness that she wasn’t willing to admit to anyone, though she had thoughts of a certain someone with long black hair and emerald eyes calling her that. She felt a blush crawl up her face and hoped that it wasn’t so noticeable. Gaining back her bearings, _just act like a regular, she’s a newbie,_ “You don’t mind showing us to Warabihime’s room, do you?”

The girl widened her eyes a little at the oiran’s name, “I believe she only sees her regulars, but I can be of service for _you_.” Emphasizing her last words in a sultry tone.

Just play the part of a regular Korra, it’s not like she isn’t one, but she just never uses the front entrance like usual customers. She also only visits Daki and when they aren’t doing _stuff_ they usually talk or Korra likes to bug her about her non-reciprocated crush with Asami.

Tilting the girls chin up with her index finger, speaking low, “Oh but I am a regular, so if you don’t mind could you kindly lead us to her room.”

With a tight-lipped smile, having lost a potential customer, “Of course, I can only lead you half of the way though.”

Korra hummed in acknowledgment and followed the girl to Daki’s room which was separated from the main building. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She was not a very smooth person and the whole interaction was nerve wrecking for her.

The krew followed along and Bolin whispered into Korra’s ear, “I didn’t know you talk so well with the ladies.”

How false that statement was, Korra realized once she met Asami she was a bundle of nerves and it took everything in her willpower to not be nervous. She turned her head to Bolin, with a nervous expression, “I can’t, that was so nerve wracking.”

Before Bolin could respond the girl guiding them had stopped and gestured to the door that led to the outside bridge that connected the main house to Daki’s quarters. She bid them farewell and returned to the front of the house.

Calmly walking across the bridge, she rounded a corner to the double sliding doors. Before sliding them open, she turned her head to look at everyone, eyes lingering on Asami for a second too long. With a deep breath, “Please take whatever she says with a grain of salt.” And with that she opened the doors revealing a woman who was at a low vanity, her back toward them.

Daki didn’t halt her ministrations of reapplying her makeup. She looked in the mirror and saw Korra but not the rest of the people behind her. “Back so soon, handsome? Gyutaro said you forgot something. Does that happen to be a kiss for me?” Daki smirked.

Before she could further walk into the room she halted with a deadpan expression and a light blush. She gestured for her friends to sit down on the tatami mat on the right side of the room.

“I don’t have time for your bratty antics Daki,” She walked closer to her, “I also have guests so please be nice, for my sake please.” She whispered the last part only for Daki to hear. That’s when Daki stopped and looked behind her to her right. She saw two boys and a very beautiful girl, who she suspected to be Asami from Korra’s ramblings. “Oh, so is this the girl that you talk about?” She quirked a brow making eye contact with the said girl.

Korra’s brow twitched. _Please don’t mention my crush on her please…_

“Asami, did you know that Korra-“

“Daki!” She yelled making the demon turn her attention to her. Calming down a bit, “What’s with all the girls losing their footing around here huh? I didn’t even see the hostess in the front, care to explain?”

Daki’s lime green eyes had finally revealed the kanji written on them, upper six, anger seeped into her voice, “The hostess started to bite off more than she could chew. If only she had kept silent, I wouldn’t have had to kill that damn hag,” she sucked her teeth, “now for all the fresh faces, I had to get rid of the ones the hostess had talked to stop any rising suspicion.”

“Any of them have marechi?” She tilted her head hoping for a yes.

“For you, anything.” Daki had used her index finger to tilt Korra’s chin up, sending her a bone chilling stare.

Asami and the boys were seated off to the side witnessing the interaction between the two demons. Asami had blushed at the mention of hearing Korra speaking about her but didn’t get to find out what when the oiran had addressed her since Korra cut her off. She did notice that the demon was getting a bit touchy with Korra and that Korra didn’t stray from it but looked tense. It had sent a burning feeling to her chest, the same feeling she got when she saw that girl be touchy with Korra when they entered. She did note the blush on Korra’s face though when she was called handsome, it was something she would keep in her mind. She wouldn’t deny that Korra was also very handsome. She was masculine and feminine looking, she wondered how her arms would feel around her, so she always tried to engage in more hugs with Korra. Now, did Asami think this was a crush? Probably because Mako didn’t really make her feel this way. She was still getting to know Korra but she also wanted to know what went through that head of hers.

She had noticed that Korra went into a different room that was connected to the one they were in.

With Korra out the room for a brief second, Daki stood and made her way over to the three. Staring at the boy with a stockier build and the boy with a red scarf around his neck, “You two are so unsightly, it’s making me want to barf,” then switching her gaze to Asami, “but _you_ , I understand what she sees every time she speaks of you.” Turning away afterwards, she finds herself at a dresser and takes something out of it. It’s a sleeveless haori just like Akaza’s but its color is a rich navy blue with white trimming and water tribe symbol on the back. She had gotten it for Korra since she always wore the same outfit and decided this would be one of the nicest things, she would do for anyone in the upper ranks.

Korra finally returning to the room noticed the confused faces from the boys and a spaced out Asami who had a blush on her cheeks. Korra had stuffed some blood packets in her boots and drank a packet before she returned. She had made sure to grab the marechi blood packets. _Daki sure must have had a feast._ She smiled briefly at the thought and then turned to Daki who was holding up a haori just like Akaza’s. “Mmm what’s that?”

Daki stood up with the haori in hand walking to Korra, she noticed some blood droplets left on her lips, “I thought you would like a change of style,” the krew had their attention on the two demons again, Asami watching a bit too intensely, “you like sleeveless clothes so I had a feeling you would like this.”

Korra inspected the haori in her hands and thought that this may be one of the nicest things Daki has done for anyone without any sadistic intentions. She smiled at her, “Wow you know me so well, it’s even my color!” Daki then reached out with one hand swiping her thumb across Korra’s lip getting the blood that was left on there. She brought her thumb to her mouth sucking it in a seductive manner and with a pop, “You had something on your lip.”

Korra was stilled for a moment. _Is she trying to make Asami jealous? I told her it was probably unreciprocated but what happened when I left the room…._ She briefly looked from the corner at her eye to Asami and noticed she was acting a bit weird and looked a bit upset? If you could call it that. _Oh no what did Daki do…_

Daki was trying to get information and she got what she expected. This was very much a reciprocated crush. Daki leaned in to whisper in her ear, “She definitely likes you but remember Korra,” she steeled her voice, “don’t entertain the idea that we demons have a chance of anything other than murder and living. Remember what we have on our plates, especially you. Let the humans in your life go so as to not hurt them, soon.” She pulled back, tilting her head giving Korra a cruel look, the flower marks appearing on her face.

Korra didn’t want to believe her. She didn’t want to let go of the people she was just getting close to and Tenzin’s family, her parents back at home. She didn’t want to let go of the hope of ever being with Asami even if it only meant as a friend. The question came back to her again. How long would this last? She had already given up on feeling a sense of humanity, but a light flickered inside the darkness within her. Maybe that was the tiny bit of hope she had been grasping to unknowingly. Daki was right.

She had to sever the light soon to spare bringing everyone down with her in pain.

Daki was just her cruel reminder. Nothing Raava could say would change that harsh truth, despite taking some of her guidance.

Korra let out a sigh and a little laugh, “You’re right. Appreciate the reminder.” She walked past her and looked towards her friends with a believable smile. “We’ll be leaving now since I got what I came for.”

Before they all make it outside the room, Daki rushes past them in a very revealing outfit that Korra has seen plenty of times. Bolin and Mako’s eyes both go a bit wide at the revealing parts of Daki’s changed appearance.

Her kimono has changed into a revealing two piece version of it with flower patterned high knee socks with her oiran shoes. Her hair still half up and the other half down being manipulated around her.

“And I have a certain oiran to eat.” She walked away from the group on the roof with poise.

After leaving the Kyogoku house Korra was barraged with questions from Bolin. Asking how long that demon had been living there, how she changed so fast and how they knew each other. All pretty reasonable questions. She explained to them as they walked to the car that Daki and Gyutaro had been living there for 100 years, her demon ability when she transforms and that they’re a part of the upper moons like Korra but that they are both ranked below her.

Then the question she didn’t expect to hear coming from Asami, “Are you two dating then?”

Korra spit out a fast and hard no like her life depended on it. “We’re just friends or I guess on a hierarchal scale, her superior.” Asami was more than relieved at the answer.

“What do you mean by hierarchal scale?” Asked Mako.

There was no harm in the question, and she didn’t mind explaining. “There are regular demons and then the 12 kizuki which is me. We are divided into two groups, upper and lower ranks, one through six. I am a part of the upper ranks and I rank the highest above everyone in the upper ranks because I’m upper rank one. I’m the strongest amongst everyone including the pitiful lower ranks.” Even thinking of the lower ranks made her want to scrunch her face in disgust. They were weak and always getting replaced unlike the upper ranks.

They finally made it to the car and she politely opened up the driver’s side for Asami to get in which she did while giving Korra a smile.

“Well I’ll see you all at our match!”

“Wait, no practice tomorrow?” asked Mako.

“I assume a rest day is in order for you two so just rest up and mentally prepare!” She stepped away from the car and waved goodbye. She gave a smile to Asami who returned it back with a wave.

Then they were gone.

The way back to the island was quiet. She took her time, mostly to think.

When to let them go so she didn’t drag them down with her? It could be right after the match or after they went back to Tamayo’s hideout to finish the job. But how would she just leave them? Disappear without a trace? She had no doubt in her mind that if leaving meant the sense of freedom she’s been chasing; her air bending would unlock itself.

What was the point in sticking around when she would end up hurting the people closest to her? She needed to get to the tasks back at hand without dragging anyone but herself.

_You’re a demon Korra and nothing more._

She also had no idea what balance she was supposed to create in the world. There was no denying that Aang and Tamayo were working together before he died but she didn’t know what and maybe, she thought she had to do what Aang couldn’t before he died.

Korra had no idea it was about to clash with the path she had chosen.

* * *

The two days had passed in a flash.

Korra was the first to arrive at the arena. She sat in the locker room waiting for the boys to show up for their last matches.

All matches would happen this night. The quarter finals, the semifinals and then the final match.

Things would move along quickly though as Korra surveyed the teams in their matches right now. They weren’t a match for Korra or her team at least. She remembered Mako mentioning a certain team that always cheated and bought their winning title every single tournament. The name started with wolf but she couldn’t be bothered to try and remember the whole thing.

The brothers finally walked into the locker room including Asami.

“Wow you’re here early Korra and me and Mako live here!”

She smiled but Asami noticed that it didn’t reach her eyes as it usually did.

Before Asami had left to take her seat in her private booth she wished the boys good luck and hugged Korra tight, wishing the girl the same.

Korra didn’t want to let go. She really didn’t. She gripped onto Asami holding her for a bit longer.

Asami didn’t mind, not one bit. Being in Korra’s arms felt so safe and warm. She could stay there forever if she could.

However, their long hug was cut as their match was about to begin.

Korra reluctantly let go of the girl she ever so desired. Finally giving her a smile that reached her eyes this time as Asami could tell.

“Go get em champ.” Asami looked at her so fondly Korra could almost forget everything around her.

Asami rushed all the way to her private view to watch their first match. Korra and the boys stepped onto the moving platform and onto the ring giving waves to all their fans.

Korra’s eyes searched for Asami and found her quickly. Giving her a smile and a wave while Asami blew her a kiss for goodluck.

Korra blushed and was lucky that the headgear made it hard to see.

“We have the Future industries Fire Ferrets vs. the Red Sands Rabbaroos!! We sure are in for a treat tonight folks!” the announcers voice was booming throughout the arena, “Let’s keep this tournament booming!”

Then the sound of the whistle went off.

As Korra threw a water punch at the guy in front of her the one thought that came to her.

_How long would it last?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i can't believe i got this done earlier than i expected! next chapter you'll get the finals match with the whitefalls wolfbats and then TAMAYO! pain is on the way ppl but don't worry i promise it's worth it! look forward to your comments!<3


	12. Hello Tamayo

They had wiped the floor in their last two matches and were waiting to see who they would face off for the final match. All of them knowing it would be the White Falls Wolfbats but as they were in the locker room barely getting back from their second match of the night, the match that started had ended so quickly.

They all thought they had at least some time to prepare for the final match so the surprise on their faces when they heard the winning bell ring was a shock.

“Guess we’ll have to finish them off quickly just like they did.”

“But they use dirty tricks Korra-“

“That’s fine, they won’t get me out the ring so you can count on me you two.” Sending a wink their way, she made her way to the walkway to the ring with Bolin and Mako following.

Walking onto the ring they could see the extremely smug face from the water bender in the middle.

“Ready to lose ferrets?”

The cockiness in this guy’s voice irked Korra. She didn’t get to see how they played but had a feeling that with dirty tricks up their sleeve she would make a fool of them all. Humans were all predictable in the end.

“Shut up Tahno.” Said Mako.

“Let’s see how good you guys really are.” Spat out Tahno.

At the ring of the bell all shots from each side dispersed in rapid fire. Every shot aimed at Korra was easily dodged. She could predict them so easily. The boys on the other hand were having some trouble already being pushed back to zone two while she was in zone one which she always stayed in. Korra had managed to get the Wolfbats fire bender to zone two but their water bender, Tahno, was proving to be quite skilled with the help of the refs.

“ **And that seems to be a shard of ice aimed at Korra! No refs calling that out?”**

She had punched right through the ice with ease. It didn’t strike her as odd that the referee didn’t say anything, but she knew that if they had done so they would’ve fouled.

This whole match was already making her hotheaded. She couldn’t gain into the enemy’s zone one because Mako and Bolin got knocked back into zone three. She had taken a lot of the illegal shots head on which the crowd oooh’d at and the announcer on his toes.

She would take round one with or without Mako and Bolin.

She analyzed the situation after the boys were knocked off. Tahno was the only one in zone one while the other two were in zone two.

One had a slight limp, the other just fires at random and Tahno was just actually useless and relied on the other two.

“ **And there she goes folks! Aiming shot after shot even being pummeled but undeterred!”**

One, two, out. Just Tahno now.

She had used a bit more power than usual against the other two, so she knows that was going to leave a bruise or worse. She didn’t care though. At this time, she oddly thought of Akaza.

_He would have a field day with these three._

Korra aimed a shot with much force than she used at Tahno’s stomach and he flew right off the platform declaring the first match to the Fire Ferrets.

There were loud cheers and boo’ing but it all seemed to go right through her head. It wasn’t that her mind was empty, but it was clouded by thoughts she had only had once. She was in a furious mood and it showed through her attacks. The second round was already nearing its end and the thoughts of obliterating Tahno and his team had taken a turn to killing them. The only time she had these thoughts were against the white lotus and although she never acted on them, they were coming full force now and she had to make sure this ended soon. She had to get ahold of herself.

They were able to take round two with ease due to her clouded mind and the third one was going to be proved an easy win with the way Korra aimed attacks in succession not allowing breaks for the Whitefalls Wolfbats to get a chance to grasp the situation.

She moved so swiftly and was able to gain into their territory even with their illegal shots.

When they all perfectly lined up in a row, she took this opportunity and with even more force she aimed a burst of water at Tahno’s stomach once again. Seeing the attack knock the air out of him and tumbled back with his two teammates off the ring.

The bell rang again indicating their win. She couldn’t even register the loud cheers happening around her or the fact that Bolin had lifted Mako and her up in a big hug jumping. She was completely dazed even when they went back into the locker room.

“Wow Korra!! I can’t believe we won!!” Bolin had his helmet in his hand jumping up and down. Mako was grinning at his brother and tugged him down into a big hug.

Korra had barely registered what Bolin had said. She was too focused on trying to get herself back from her clouded brain. _Is this how Akaza feels whenever he faces cowardly opponents? You don’t kill humans Korra, remember._

Out of frustration she pulled her helmet off and threw it to the ground with force and right when that happened Asami burst into the room and straight to Korra’s arms.

Asami not knowing the turmoil going on into Korra’s brain was so excited to congratulate her and the boys. However, she felt Korra go stiff for a moment and then she finally relaxed.

Korra felt like she could hurt anybody at this moment but when Asami hugged her, her mind was put at ease and she melted right into the hug.

The boys of course noticed the way Korra threw her helmet and the weird mood that she was in until Asami came in.

Asami whispered into her ear, “Are you alright?”

She sounded worried and Korra didn’t want to worry the sweet girl, “Yeah, I’m alright.” Before releasing the tall girl, Korra squeezed her tight in reassurance.

Asami didn’t worry after that but still she felt the need to comfort the girl.

She congratulated everyone and more hugs were in order according to Bolin. Laughs and smiles were shared and then the knowing grumbling coming from Bolin’s stomach.

Sheepishly smiling, “Winning noodles?” Mako just laughed at his brother and everyone nodded agreeing that winning noodles were in order.

* * *

Narooks was bustling tonight after the big tournament. They were greeted with smiles and cheers which brought a smile to all their faces. Asami particularly enjoying a certain someone’s crooked smile when she turned to look at her.

As they were seated, Asami and Korra were sitting across from Mako and Bolin. A big difference from the last time and Korra was much happier about these seating arrangements.

As food was ordered and ate, Korra just sat there taking in her friend’s conversations. It’s not that she didn’t want to interrupt but she just simply enjoyed watching Bolin talk while he ate, Mako scolding him and Asami simply laughing at them. She almost felt like she was at home until she remembered that she really wasn’t meant to live like this. She was going to have to let go soon but she didn’t know how to say goodbye, or should she just disappear?

She was meant to kill because that was in her nature and she had countered that by killing demons instead but now that feeling was coming back but directed toward humans and it didn’t disgust her. However, she didn’t want to bring the people in front of her into harms way, even if it was by her. She was sure if they had seen her true nature, however that even looked, they would surely leave.

Her friends seemed to be wrapping up their meals so Korra took this time to set things into place. After getting rid of Tamayo, she would leave them and return to where she belonged.

As they walked out, “Tomorrow let’s meet in that neighborhood and finish the job.”

They all looked at Korra who had her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face. “Did you figure out how we’re gonna get through the wall?” Mako asked along with Bolin and Asami nodding.

“Just leave that to me.” She shot them a crooked smile and started to walk away, “8pm sharp!”

Asami watched Korra leave back to the island. She hoped that they could be of help tomorrow. She had made a special glove like gadget that delivered a powerful electric shock since she wasn’t a bender. She had mentioned making the glove to Korra once and Korra seemed interested by it and said that she should test it out to see if it would affect demons. She hoped it did since she didn’t get to test it out yet, but things could be fixed after tomorrow.

* * *

Before Korra had arrived in the neighborhood, she had drunk a couple blood bags to quench her hunger that was coming on. Every time she drank blood it was always a wonderful sensation and she reveled in it. It was almost like a breath of fresh air.

It could almost come close to the fresh air she was now surrounded in in the neighborhood.

Everyone had shown up right on time and Korra noticed the glove on Asami’s hand. She perked up at that, “You finished it! Try it on me really quick!” She bounded over to Asami who looked a bit surprised at Korra’s excitement.

After exchanging a few words of how it worked Asami landed a punch on Korra. Electricity running through her body and quickly leaving. It didn’t affect Korra that much, but she could tell this could halt demons below her and possibly the demon they had tracked here. She gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

Asami was glad to receive such positive feedback on the glove. Now it was time to see if she could put it to the test if Korra needed their help.

They all walked towards the wall which was hiding the big house.

The two boys still wondering how they would get through it and Asami waiting to see how Korra would get them through.

There had to be something that was helping mask the presence of the big house. However, she should just be able to walk right through it through an opening.

And an opening she found.

She turned her head back to signal to everyone to follow her lead and getting back nods.

Through the opening that whoever’s technique this was, they all went through the wall and ended up in front of a big house that was surrounded by trees. Asami and the boys admired how pretty it was and were surprised that a demon could conceal this from everyone.

Korra looked around and spotted nobody but she could feel the presence of two people. She walked a couple more steps before yelling, “Hey Tamayo!! Get the hell out here!” There was no response as expected but it was too quiet for her liking. From what she could see, there were lights on in the house and nobody outside besides them.

At least that’s what it seemed.

As Korra brought her right arm to rub at her temple, something like a punch connected with the outside of her forearm which made the bone break in half.

Half of her bone was sticking out along with blood trickling down her arm.

The sound of her bone crushing, and breaking was loud enough for Asami, Mako and Bolin to hear. Their eyes going wide at whatever landed such a strong enough punch to Korra’s arm for that to happen. They had saw nothing and heard nothing but the break of a bone.

Korra had a shit eating grin looking at the protruding bone. Moving her arm as if it were no big deal, she snapped the broken bone back into place and it was good as new.

Bringing her forearm up to her mouth, she licked the blood on her arm, “So not only can you mask the presence of things, but you can make yourself invisible,” in one fluid motion with both hands she ripped her sleeveless shirt off in half only leaving her in her chest wraps, “I think it’ll be fun trying to find you with your trick.”

Her back was faced towards the others and on display was the big mark of Raava that took up almost the entirety of Korra’s back. Her friends had never seen it until now and they marveled in it, especially Asami and how it looked perfect on her sculpted back. 

On display were Korra’s raw muscles and Asami appreciated it in the short amount of time until Korra raised her arms bending the earth. It would be an injustice if she didn't appreciate Korra's wonderful back.

She made the earth in front of them break as if a deadly earthquake had hit. _If he moves, I’ll be able to tell by which rock he steps onto._

Claws extended, she transformed with ease, not even having to focus to do it. It was natural this time around.

Asami, Mako and Bolin were all in fighting stances ready in case if anything that came their way.

The ruptured earth shook and Korra’s eyes were paying attention to every single rock to see when one would move downwards as if someone was stepping off it. Luckily to her right a rock was pushed down, and she quickly vanished from her friends to that spot.

She swung her hand as she bent a steady flame on her palm aimed toward what some people would think is just the air but was the invisible demon.

However, her attack didn’t connect with him. Eyes now a little wide at her miss, “How did I miss?”

She restored the earth in front of her and laid her arms on her hips. Either this guy was fast enough to dodge her attack, or he was lucky to get away from it. Either way it didn’t matter, she was going to catch him.

The krew circled around their area in case the demon came near them, but it was hard trying to fight someone who was invisible.

Korra then saw faint footsteps bringing dust up in the direction of Mako. Target spotted.

Mako didn’t even see Korra coming towards him and barely had time to react. He saw Korra grab hold onto the air which was the demons head from what Korra could feel.

Her grip going hard enough that it pierced through his skull and she ripped it off in one smooth motion. And now the green haired demon was no longer invisible. Blood squirted out from his neck which covered some of Korra’s face and her sinister smile. She brought the demons head up to eye level, “You know where I’ve seen you?” With her other hand she tapped her head with her index finger, “In my past lives memory. Now will you be so kind to tell me your name or do I have to beat it out of you?”

Yushiro’s body was laying limp with his head being detached and in the hands of Avatar Korra. This is who Lady Tamayo was waiting for and Yushiro wasn’t going to let anybody hurt her. He had no doubts in what Lady Tamayo had planned and he knew that Korra was a key part in it but now he was starting to have doubts because it seemed to him that Korra was keen on killing them.

He had a scowl on his face, he was lucky enough to avoid her first attack, but he shouldn’t underestimate an upper moon, especially rank one.

“Hey she said your name pal!” yelled Mako, trying to get the demons attention.

Korra laughed at the scowl on the demon’s face. “I’m not here to kill you, just Tamayo and I know she’s here. So please do me the honor-“ as Korra was interrupted a yell came from the side of the house, “YUSHIRO!” No doubt that that voice just now was Tamayo’s. It was filled with panic.

She smiled, “So, it’s Yushiro.” She took a bite out of his head and swallowed it down, “I’m sure you’re familiar of demons eating other demons, I’ve done a bit of it myself. Don’t worry though I’m not going to eat you, I just thought I’d send Tamayo a message.” She then tossed his head in the direction of his body.

Yushiro’s body was moving only a little bit and now that his head had been tossed back, he would be able to reattach it but wasn’t sure if he could make it in time to make sure Korra didn’t lay a hand on the one he loved.

Korra licked her lips that were covered in Yushiro’s blood. The taste not as good as human blood but nonetheless it fueled her. She proceeded to wipe the rest of his blood off her face which ended up in just a smear. Her back still facing Tamayo and her friends looking at her. She indeed missed the looks they were sending her way.

Asami looking shocked, Bolin and Mako a bit disturbed at the changed atmosphere and Korra’s actions. They had never seen her act like this. Mako and Bolin had only ever seen Korra act in such a way when they were almost attacked by a demon and Asami had seen Korra kill three demons in front of her, but this was a bit different from that.

Korra had this air around her that practically screamed _don’t mess with me or else_. She almost looked a bit scary to them but that was their friend, and they would help.

Korra was feeling good. This was a rush she hadn’t felt in a while and she was living off of it. Finally taking care of things with her own hands instead of asking one of Muzan’s useless underlings.   
  


Before she ended Tamayo’s life, she would ask her questions pertaining to the relationship she had with Aang.

Before she turned to face Tamayo, “You should feel honored to be killed by one of the 12 kizuki, runaway.” She then turned to face the woman that was haunting her in her past lives’ memory and Muzan’s.

Tamayo stood there, holding her ground, prepared to try and convince Korra to stop. She expected Korra to come rushing in, but the opposite happened.

As Korra began to move she was stopped right in her tracks. What appeared vividly in her mind was another one of Aang’s memories but this time she could hear what him and Tamyo were saying, including Yushiro.

_Around them were beakers filled with different types of chemicals and there were different vials of blood. Yushiro continued working on this poison while Tamayo and Aang were talking._

_Aang was around his late 60’s, sporting a greying beard and some light wrinkles on his face while Tamayo looked like she hadn’t aged a day._

_“To rid the world of Muzan would rid the entire world of demons. Does that mean you and Yushiro would die too?”_

_“I had broken free from his curse and control and when I turned Yushiro into a demon after many times of trying, he isn’t affected by any of Muzan’s influence.”_

_Aang seemed to ponder in thought for a moment, “Do you think it’s possible then to turn back into humans? You and Yushiro?”_

_“There’s a slight possibility and I have tried making such a medicine, but it hasn’t been much success. I think the thing missing is getting blood from someone who has a large amount of Kibutsuji’s blood, and I am certainly not that person.” She smiles politely at Aang who just smiles right back._

_“Tamayo,” he is serious in this moment, “I’m not sure your poison will be ready in time before I die so when I die, I want you to find the next Avatar and have them aid you. I, as much as you, want to get rid of Muzan too.”_

And then the vivid memory was gone.

Yushiro had guided Korra’s friends to the clinic’s front porch away from Korra. They had watched her frozen on her feet with her marks glowing. He was attacked once by Asami and her glove but was able to convince them after if they didn’t want to get in the middle of things. But wow did that glove really sting him, he's surprised he withstood it as much as he could.

Korra was cemented on her feet, feeling stuck. _Is…that was really Aang’s last wishes before he died…no but this can’t be right._ She could feel Raava now, _What Aang failed to do is what you must accomplish now._

“Did you see it, Avatar Korra?” She mustered the strength to look at her, eyes wide brimming with confusion and anger. She moved her arms and placed one of her hands on her face, claws sinking in drawing blood to drip down her face and onto her hand, “Did you ever think that I wouldn’t be like Aang and help you!” she yelled back at her.

She removed her hand from her face, the blood clinging to her hand. Her breathing was getting ragged at this turn of events. This wasn’t what she was expecting, she practically got ambushed with this by her own past life, perhaps Raava.

_Korra listen-_

“No Raava, shut up!” her yell filled with anger aimed to particularly nobody that was present in front of her but inside.

Her friends had flinched at her outburst, “What’s happening to Korra,” Asami had said.

“I think she’s refusing to listen to Raava.” Yushiro had responded to Asami and then proceeded to hand them all a cloth gesturing to cover their noses if Lady Tamayo decided to use her technique against Korra if she decided not to aide them in their plan to defeat Muzan. They all had deemed Yushiro a neutral party since he seemed to not want to hurt them or Korra.

Korra was having a meltdown inside her head. She wasn’t Aang, she had decided already that she would abandon everyone and live as a demon and help Muzan. She was going to defeat the sun and she was going to live her life the way she wanted to and not the way Aang or anybody wanted her to.

“Tell me, how was it that you were able to kill Susamaru and Yahaba?” She grits her teeth waiting for an answer.

“I made them utter Muzan’s name. I’m sure you know of the curse everyone is under.” She spoke so calmly, too calmly for Korra’s liking. Especially with the way she muttered his name like it was nothing.

“Do you think you’re going to make me utter his name if I don’t help you? Are you going to kill me once I say no? Because if so,” she steadied herself this time, regaining more of her strength and facing her bloodied palm towards Tamayo, “we can die together because you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

From the porch they watched, scared and worried out of their minds. They couldn’t help Korra and they didn’t want her to die.

Bolin urgently asked Yushiro if he could do something about this but he only shook his head but he himself even looked worried. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to Tamayo and he still needed time to prepare an attack since he hasn’t perfected his technique. If worse comes to worse, he would have to draw Korra’s blood and work on the poison himself.

Asami, Mako and Bolin also wondered who this Muzan was. They had never heard this name from Korra before but hearing that it was death to just utter the man’s name was frightening and wondered who this man really was.

“Korra, do you know the truth about Kibutsuji?” Tamayo started, she watched Korra startled by her words, but her face quickly switched back to anger. “What would you know about that!” she yelled back at her, confused at what she was trying to get at.

Tamayo kept her anger towards that man in place, “He is always terrified of something. He is no more than just a coward.”

Bad mouthing Muzan right in front of her fueled even more of her anger, veins starting to pop out of her face, even from the sights of Tamayo, Korra’s sclera was turning from its white to a blood red, “Shut up! What are you even going on about! You know nothing!”

“Are you aware of the reasons why demons are forbidden to group up? Because we would attack and devour one another. However, that isn’t the exact truth. He spreads those false truths to manipulate you because he’s afraid of demon’s ganging up and attacking him. He is afraid of you!”

Korra had no idea what to believe but the anger boiling up inside of her. She could see only red and forgot about her friends. She was done listening. She snarled at Tamayo, “Why on earth would Muzan be afraid of me! He said that I was special!”

At this moment Yushiro saw that Tamayo had been bleeding from her arm indicating that she was using one of her abilities. _Magical Aroma of Daylight._ It causes the affected brain functions and forces the truth out of them.

He urged the three humans to cover their noses but Asami now knowing the information of this curse screamed Korra’s name to get her attention.

Korra heard a faint yell but she wasn’t listening clearly because she just realized what she did, or more like what she said.

She clasped her mouth with her hand.

“I don’t think you’ll die; I just need Raava to break the curse.” Tamayo had this determined look on her face. Yushiro had rushed to her side standing right next to her. “What about the humans? Should I make them leave?” He asked not knowing what to do with them. They all looked so scared and it made him uncomfortable. His sweet Tamayo though nodded her head and so he did.

They protested not wanting to leave their friend who was suddenly on her knees, eyes wide brimmed with fear that they had never seen on her face. She was coughing up blood and all Asami wanted to do was do something, anything but she didn’t know what she could do. All they could do was be pushed out through the wall again and back in the street they were.

Mako was the first to speak, “Do, do you think she’s going to die?” The question lingered in the air for a while as they walked back to the Satomobile but not getting in.

Numbly, Asami responded, “ I- I hope not.” She wrapped her arms around herself clutching onto herself.

All they could do was wait if she would come out back through that wall or not and it scared the hell out of her.

The last they saw of her was the mark of Raava and the vines glowing, and she was on her knees hacking up blood. She looked scared but the air around her said much different. Korra looked different to them all and as scary as it was to see her like this, she couldn’t help but worry about Korra, the person she was starting to deeply care about. She didn’t understand Tamayo and Korra’s conversation about Aang helping Tamayo in the past. What were they working on before Avatar Aang had died and why was it so important? It clearly had something to do with Muzan but they still had no idea who he was.

“I don’t want Korra to die you guys,” Bolin had said breaking the tension in the air, “we have to help somehow when she comes back out.”

The _when_ is what spurred the hope in everyone. Korra would come back out because they knew she was strong. Asami knew she was strong. From the moments alone she had with Korra, she could tell that she was determined and headstrong so maybe Raava would break this curse and Tamayo was right. Whatever Tamayo did to Korra, she did it to break this curse. Asami was now sure that Korra would come back out and she would wait till she did no matter what because this was Korra, the girl who she had always seen as strong, kind and had a lot going on in her mind even if she didn’t say anything. She gave another shot to three humans and put her trust into them.

Asami was going to be there for her, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, college stress and the work piled on was a lot last week but now it's settling down somewhat since I'm at the home stretch (3 and half weeks left bleh). Anyways please enjoy this new chapter! I look forward to your comments! Also Korra ripping off her shirt supremacy yes!!
> 
> I'm gonna start working on the next chapter tonite so I hope I can upload the next one around this same time! I'm also really appreciative that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm not the best writer but this has been a lot of fun for me!


	13. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little SAD

Her hands dug into the ground as she continued to hack up blood. Her body felt like it was on fire and it wasn’t getting better but at least she wasn’t dead. Though it almost felt like it. If she was going to, she would bring Tamayo to the depths of hell with her.

Tamayo said something about Raava breaking the curse and then she remembered from her memory that Tamayo was freed of Muzan’s cursed but how? And since that was proven true to her already, how did she mistakenly say his name out loud? She must have done something to her to make her say it. Tamayo’s technique probably had something to do with attacking someone’s brain functions and the fact that she didn’t realize it was scary.

She concluded that Tamayo was a scary person.

“I see…why…he never went…after you himself,” she raised her head and attempted to make eye contact with Tamayo, with a couple more coughs of blood, “You’re scary.”

“Muzan is a coward, that is why he has always sent demons after me.”

Korra chuckled at that. Yeah, perhaps Tamayo was right. Muzan was a coward and he had always made everyone do all the dirty work. Nobody knew what he did besides conducting his own research but it’s not like everybody minded.

Korra knew that Muzan was incredibly strong but maybe the reason he never went after Tamayo was the fact that he was scared of her and what she could do because it seemed to her from her memories that she was an expert in medicine and demons. She held incredible knowledge she must have been,

“You were the very…first…weren’t you?”

Tamayo smiled a sorrowful smile, “I was.”

_Please hear out Lady Tamayo, Avatar Korra. I apologize you had to find out this way…what Aang couldn’t do, you must do. You are now free from the curse and he no longer can read into your thoughts and harm you through the curse. I believe from here on out you must choose what you want to do. I will only come to you if you ask of me._

Good is what Korra thought when she heard Raava speaking to her. Glad she wasn’t dead but embarrassed that she, an upper moon, was almost taken down.

The coughing finally stopped, and she could breathe again. Her body no longer felt like it was on fire and she felt her strength coming back but she felt empty. She had coughed up so much blood that she probably needed another fill.

Slowly getting up Tamayo had spoken up. “I knew Raava would break the curse. So Avatar Korra-“

“Please don’t call me that, Korra is better.” She spat out at her with a glare still not sure what motive Tamayo and Yushiro had since they didn’t seem that they were going to attack her. Though she had a feeling what was going to happen.

Tamayo smiled and resumed, “Will you help us destroy Muzan and restore balance?”

And she was right. Tamayo still thought she could get her to help them. Did she really think she was going to just say yes and then they would kill Muzan with her help? Just because Korra now knew that he was a coward didn’t change the fact that she was still going to leave to live as a demon and help Muzan.

But what changed was that Korra had no malice towards her anymore. She studied her face looking for a fault, looking for something but there was no ill will. With the way she had spoken his name she really hated him.

“What makes you think that I’ll help you?”

“Because I know there’s still light in you, no matter how much of the darkness from Muzan has consumed you. I know you know what the right thing to do is.”

In reality, she had trouble figuring out what the right thing to do was. If she knew what the right thing was, she wouldn’t be asked this question. So maybe what she was going to do wasn’t the right thing or maybe it was. Killing Tamayo was the right thing but was it to her or to Muzan?

“That’s so cruel of you to say Tamayo, I certainly don’t know what the right thing to do is!” She laughed bitterly, “What else is it that you want from me?”

“I think the question is, what is it that you want?”

_To be free._

If she really thought about it, that’s all she really wanted. Maybe Muzan’s curse wasn’t a curse but her becoming a demon was. It was really an event that happened in her life that she had to come to accept and she didn’t find it half bad. Regeneration and demon blood art was amazing, it was like she was invincible. She was already powerful before but now she was insanely strong. She had already accepted this, nothing could change.

“Nothing,” freedom is what she wanted to say but a lie came out, “I already decided what I want to do after I killed you,” another lie because she was conflicted with everything in front of her now, “but I have one more question for you? Since you know Muzan so well, what is it that he wants?”

Without skipping a beat, “Immortality. The sun, besides me, is his worst enemy.”

And then it suddenly clicked in Korra’s mind. The reason she was made was because Muzan thought she would defeat his worst enemy but what would happen to her after she did? This man really was the epitome of evil. He is scared of dying and he would go through any means to get what he wanted, and he did that by turning her and being the Avatar sweetened his probability.

Korra had a lot to think about now. He really made her believe that she was special but not in the way she had thought. Confused and angry is what she felt. She really wasn’t expecting some sort of reality check. If humans were the worst, then Muzan would be right next to them as well.

Korra’s face betrayed her feelings and Tamayo noticed this, “Will you think about it?”

Korra would give that to her, “I’ll be back in three days with an answer, for now try not to get killed and change your hideout.”

As she walked through the wall and out back into the neighborhood she thought, _freedom sure is a tricky thing._

* * *

They were relieved to see Korra come back out. Time had passed by slowly for them while they were waiting for Korra but she seemed different when she came out. Asami had noticed Korra’s body language change from confident to looking a bit unsure and almost angry.

She made no eye contact with them and made way to the passenger seat leaning her head back with her eyes closed.

No words were exchanged while they got into the car and Asami drove the boys back to the arena.

The entire ride there was spent in silence. Korra made no move to say anything, she just wanted utter silence and to cry even but that part could wait. She felt the car roll to a stop. She opened her eyes and she saw the boys step out and make their way to their little home at the arena. She couldn’t muster any energy to wave goodbye, so she closed her eyes again, missing the worried looks from Mako and Bolin.

“Did you take care of it, Korra?” concerned laced in Mako’s voice.

Korra would lie again. Humans were easily gullible, and she just wanted to get back to her room at this point. She just needed to be somewhat alone.

“They’re both dead.”

She heard a sigh of relief and then Bolin’s voice. “We’re glad you’re okay then.” He spoke much softer this time she noticed. It wasn’t his usual boisterous self. It was nice actually but what he said just lingered in the back of her mind. The car had already started moving again and she couldn’t stop but think if she really was okay. Certainly, she wasn’t but she would unpack her feelings later.

Right now, it was just her and the girl she held feelings for. Asami was someone she really cared about, and she was currently respecting her space which just added on to this mountain of feelings she had. Sometimes she wanted to reach out to her and tell her everything, but she always stopped thinking that maybe she wouldn’t care. Maybe Asami only thought of her as just some ruthless demon instead of a friend. She wouldn’t be wrong though. Daki was right that she shouldn’t bother trying but now with Tamayo’s words and the aftereffects of them, she was so hurt and confused. She never asked for this. She never asked to be a demon, to be ostracized and ridiculed by the humans who were sworn to protect her. The one person who really embraced who she was, was the man who created her, Muzan.

The car had started to roll to a stop and she finally opened her eyes. She released a sigh as she stared at the sight above her. A dark sky void of stars but the moon was big and bright. She felt a slender hand wrap around hers and she changed her line of sight to the girl next to her.

Asami offered her a gentle smile and squeeze of her hand. She didn’t say anything, but they just sat there staring at one another. Asami’s hand felt so warm, looking at her was like staring at the sun. So warm and so bright. Her kind eyes betrayed nothing other than kindness. She hadn’t seen someone stare at her like this in so long. With everyone else there was always something else but with her it was so different.

Whenever they were alone Korra would be so happy and sometimes she’d be able to forget about her own messed up life. Asami made her so happy even if she didn’t know it. But the last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt her. Korra thought maybe her feelings for Asami had spurred past the point of like. The way they were still sitting in silence that wasn’t awkward and Asami lightly tracing patterns on the palm of her hand.

Korra finally looked down at their hands. They were so different, and it caused a pang in her chest. Sharp claws in contrast to what normal hands would be. And she was far from normal. This couldn’t be realistic even if it could happen. Korra closed the gap in their hands by intertwining their fingers. She still didn’t take her eyes off their hands; she didn’t want to ruin this small moment.

Asami wondered what was going on through Korra’s mind. She was worried about her, but she knew not to push. She would give her all the comfort in the world if that’s what she wanted. She had blushed when Korra intertwined their fingers and it made her heartbeat speed up. She didn’t have the courage to try and initiate it, so she was glad that Korra did. It also let her know that Korra was somewhat alright and that was something for her. She knew that she was looking at Korra lovingly and she didn’t care. It was true. Korra was a person she adored.

They sat there still for another few moments till Asami decided to ask, “Do you need some company tonight?”

Korra looked up at Asami who looked like she was looking at her as if she was the only person in this world. That small pang in her chest from earlier was gone with just that look. Then she remembered she had asked her a question.

“I think I need some alone time but,” Korra gave her a crooked grin, “I’ll take that offer for tomorrow night.”

That smile Asami saw filled her heart with warmth. She would give Korra her space and stay the night tomorrow. She squeezed her hand and nodded her head.

Korra slowly untangled their hands and before she got out of the car, she decided to leave a kiss on Asami’s forehead. An unspoken thank you for just letting her sit there and be comforted. Then she left without looking back because if she did, she wouldn’t want to leave but she had some feelings to sort out.

Asami’s eyes were wide and she felt herself blushing. Korra had never done anything outside of hugs and she didn’t know how to take this. One part said maybe the feelings are mutual but then another part said maybe that was a friendly forehead kiss, right? Did friends do that? Asami wondered and she would have dwelled on it more but then remembered that she could get home.

She touched her forehead on the spot where Korra had kissed her while she drove back to the Sato estate and smiled.

* * *

Naga was in her room when she arrived. A small smile on her face as she stared at her sleeping companion. She tossed her dirty clothes to the side and wrapped herself in a robe before making way for a shower.

Once she was finally alone again, she ran the shower and stepped in not worrying about the temperature of the water. She stood there while the water rolled off her skin in different paths. There was still some blood residue on her face as she noticed some of the water falling was a faded red. She let out a sigh before she finished washing herself. She knew once she stepped out and back into her room, she would have to face her feelings and thoughts.

She dried herself off and applied new chest wraps and instead of pants she put on skintight shorts that reached the middle of her thighs. Then it was time to finally step back into her room and stop avoiding the inevitable.

She decided to lay on against Naga. Her big polar bear dog woke up a little at the new weight being pressed to her side, but she wasn’t disturbed by it. She looked happy to see Korra and so she started to rub under her chin while giving her companion a smile.

She looked at Naga and realized something, “You know girl, I wish I could remember how we met,” her smile then turned to a sad one and Naga noticed the change in her features, so she snuggled further into her hand. “You’ve always been so good to me.”

She snuggled further into Naga while she retracted her hand from under her chin, “Naga if you were in my shoes, what would you do? How would you restore peace?” Naga just simply laid her head down and closed her eyes. She had seemed to fall back asleep but that just made Korra smile. She knew Naga wasn’t going to give her any type of answer of course but she would voice them out loud.

“The right thing to do would be to restore balance and peace in the world and you know what Naga? I’m kind of part of disrupting that when things changed.” She slowly ran her hands through Naga’s fur, thinking, “I’m not afraid of death, you know? A world without demons is a world without me and maybe I’m okay with that and I hope that you would forgive me for saying this but it’s true.”

She wasn’t afraid of death that was true. She recalled the poison being made to destroy Muzan and she thought that if she did decide to help Tamayo that she would be the one to bring him down. She would be the one to drag the both of them to their deaths. He was a manipulator and even though he embraced her, it was built off of his own selfish reasons.

She looked at her sleeping companion, “If I die maybe I’ll finally be actually free. Being able to be free sounds nice girl, it really does.”

In her next life maybe, she would be able to live the way she wanted to. To fall in love with no worries, to make friends, to be around family, to be…normal.

But how did she want to live the rest of this life right now? She still didn’t want to bring the people around down with her and she still would leave so she wouldn’t hurt them but realizing that it would be painful now for her. It had to be done though. So maybe now she knew what she was going to do. Perhaps Tamayo was right, but she would talk to Asami tomorrow and decide.

* * *

The following night Asami had stayed true to her promise and she now found herself on the island looking for Korra. It was nighttime and she saw the kids running around playing with each other or more like Ikki and Meelo chasing one another while Jinora was laughing at their silly antics. She decided to ask Jinora where she could find Korra. Jinora had told her that they were all playing with each other earlier and that Korra was now probably at the meditation pavilion.

Asami made her way to the pavilion hoping that Korra would still be there and she was thankfully right. Korra was sitting on the railing looking at the sky. She looked so in thought that she didn’t want to interrupt the girl but then she looked her way with a gentle smile that made her melt.

Korra patted the space next to her, inviting Asami over who gladly took the open space. They sat in a comfortable silence looking up at the sky. Korra snuck a glance at Asami and she thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and she was wearing her future industries jacket and black pants. The moon was bright tonight and the way it reflected off Asami’s skin made her look ethereal. As if she knew she was staring at her, Asami met Korra’s eyes and asked her, “What are you thinking about?”

_You._

It would be simple, but she had things she wanted to ask. “When you look at me, what do you see?”

Asami wasn’t expecting such a question but the answer was easy, “Korra.”

Korra tilted her head in confusion wondering if Asami meant that as an answer or not, “What?”

“I see you as Korra, a person who is headstrong, kind and determined.”

“Really? What about me being you know the Avatar and a demon?”

“Sure, you’re also those things but you’re also a person. A person who I’ve grown to care about.”

Asami words made her feel warm inside and she didn’t really know how to respond. A simple, “I see.” Is what came out and she smiled and Asami noticed that it reached her eyes.

Korra then looked away back at the sky wondering how she should bring up the rest of her thoughts. She grabbed her hand as if it were natural and intertwined their fingers once again.

“You know Asami, I still hate humans but,” she glanced at Asami from the corner of her eye, “I don’t hate you or Mako and Bolin or Tenzin and his family and my own. But you know sometimes I feel this emptiness of not belonging anywhere here with you all.”

Asami squeezed her hand letting her know that she could continue.

“I also have this responsibility of maintaining balance in the world and last night I figured out what has to be done,” she turned to look at Asami fully now, “what would you do if you were in my shoes?”

Asami had to think for a second as if she were the Avatar. “I think I would do what was best for the world and myself. I don’t think I could do something that didn’t seem right to me.”

Korra took her words into consideration. Asami was smart, brilliant actually and what she said made sense. Korra would do what she thought was right and by that she would finally be able to be free. She was going to rid the world of Muzan Kibutsuji and the rest of the demons, including herself. She would help Tamayo not because of Aang but for herself because this is what was right to her.

She felt Asami’s hand reach out to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. Korra hadn’t realized she was crying.

“Are you alright?”

Korra wiped her eyes and lied, “Yeah, I’m fine.” _No, because this is almost like our goodbye._

Asami had scooted closer to Korra and laid her head on her shoulder while tracing patterns on Korra’s hand. It was intimate and they both basked in the comfortable silence. She felt so whole with Asami by her side like she belonged here with her. Korra planted a kiss to the top of Asami’s head and said, “The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Asami gazed to where the moon was, and she agreed that it was. She felt Korra squeeze her hand and she looked up at her. Korra’s eyes showed tenderness but she could see a little bit of pain behind those sweet blue eyes. She wanted to kiss her till there was no longer pain behind those eyes. At their distance, either of them could close the gap. Asami a little too nervous and Korra refusing to because if she did, saying goodbye would be even harder.

They stayed there just a while longer until Korra noticed that Asami was looking a little tired. She offered the girl her room to sleep in and showed her the way.

When Asami stepped in she noticed that it was a little plain except for a single water scroll on a wall. She dropped her bag by the bed and wondered where Korra was going to stay. As if she read her mind, “I don’t sleep so I kind of just roam outside till it’s time for the sun to come up.”

“Will you stay till I fall asleep then?”

Korra smiled and thought it was cute of her, “Of course.”

Asami left to the bathroom to get ready for bed and when she came back, she saw Korra drinking out of a blood bag. Korra had noticed her and quickly finished the rest, “Ah, I’m so sorry!”

Asami just smiled at her, “Korra, it’s okay you know I understand.” She then walked over to Korra’s bed and tucked herself in.

Korra blushed and swiftly discarded the empty bag. She looked towards Asami who was starting to slowly fall asleep already. Korra thought she must’ve been tired from work today. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the ground. “You should rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Will you stay here till I wake up then?”

Korra wasn’t planning on leaving to roam around outside tonight so of course she would stay till she woke up. “I will, now,” she pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and smiled, “go to sleep.”

“Good night, Korra.”

“Good night, Asami.”

This wasn’t her goodbye to her yet, but it almost felt like it. She wasn’t sure how much time she had left with Asami and everyone but right now should would cherish this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so anyone catch what I did there? hehe. (if not, our gal confessed wow crazy!) anyways! I have some plans for what i want korra to do and i'm really leaning towards her beating up some white lotus guards so we'll see! Also don't think I'll be able to post next week because I'm now entering finals week and have an 8 page art history paper due (disgusting) so please be patient with the next update! I look forward to your comments and hope you're enjoying where this story is heading!<3


	14. In 3 Weeks’ Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

In two days Korra had finally come up with a plan. A plan and an answer for Tamayo and Yushiro who she’d be seeing in a couple hours. After Asami had stayed the night she had come over the following two days to spend time with Korra. Asami was currently watching Korra outside as she practiced her bending forms.

To her the way Korra moved was like watching someone dance. Her movements were delicate but also strong. She moved like her bending was an extension of her body instead of just controlling it. She was the water, the fire and the earth. It was mesmerizing to her eyes, and she couldn’t help the dopey smile on her face as she watched. The way her muscles moved with each step she took, the way her hair swayed back in forth in her ponytail, she was mesmerizing.

Eyes closed, Korra could feel Asami watching her as she continued her movements. She went on for a while longer before she stopped to look at Asami and smiled, “Wanna come give it a shot with me?”

Asami’s eyebrows perked up and she threw a cocky grin at Korra, “Is that a challenge Avatar Korra?”

Korra smiled at the way she said her name, it made her feel happy inside. She shrugged her shoulders while putting her hands up, “Well the way you were just staring it seemed like you wanted to give it a shot unless I’m wrong?” Cocky smirk on her face.

Asami paused for a moment. She knew Korra’s eyes were closed the entire time she was watching so, how did she know? She wouldn’t question it further but was glad she didn’t notice the whole time she had a dopey smile that was directed at her.

Asami made her way over to Korra, “Alright but I should warn you I’ve been training in martial arts since I was a kid.”

Getting into their positions for their friendly spar, Korra noted that Asami was being serious but also playful at the same time. She grinned at her and simply motioned for the raven-haired girl to come at her.

Each swing and kick directed at Korra came with precision, but she dodged each and every one. She moved like she was water and Asami was impressed and in awe at the same time. Of course, Korra was much faster than her, she had seen her in action before but this time the way she was moving it was like she was directing Asami where to hit next. Korra was making Asami dance to her tune.

If anyone were watching them, they’d think they were almost dancing. Beautiful yet with striking movements. Another punch came another dodge, another kick and another miss. They were in perfect sync the way they moved. Korra had noticed Asami’s breathing getting a little ragged so instead of only dodging her next attack she swiftly moved to Asami’s left side and tripped her backwards.

Asami was prepared to brace the fall but it never came. Instead, she was embraced by Korra. One of Korra’s arms circled her waist while her other held Asami’s free arm that wasn’t clutching Korra’s shoulder. The movement looked like Korra was dipping her as if they were dancing. Their faces close and Korra could see the blush rise onto Asami’s cheeks and she was sure she was blushing too.

Korra leaned in closer and instead of leaning in for a kiss like she had wanted to she closely whispered into her ear, “Beautifully done.” She then leaned back and gave her a cocky smirk.

Asami laughed and pushed her shoulder back. She enjoyed being around Korra these past couple days. The girl’s eyes seemed to be brighter when she was around despite the small parts of pain hidden deep within them.

Korra had noted it was getting later now and asked if Asami was going to stay the night or head back to the Sato estate. Asami was no stranger to always arriving to her home late at night but she didn’t feel like being at the big empty estate, so she chose to stay the night once again.

Korra, like a gentleman, led Asami to her room for bed and soon enough she was ready to sleep after the tiring day she had earlier. She had gotten into the covers while Korra seemed to be getting ready to leave. This piqued her curiosity, but she didn’t want to intrude either.

Korra had her back facing Asami while she was getting ready to head out. She slipped her boots on and turned her head towards Asami who looked like she had a question. There was a question on Korra’s mind too. One that she had meant to ask the first night Asami had stayed on the island. The question held a lot of weight along with the answer she hoped for.

She fully turned her body towards Asami and she felt the air begin to change. It felt tense all of a sudden, but she wanted to know…needed to know.

She took a deep breath and made eye contact with her, “Asami, do you trust me?” _Till the end?_

Asami was a bit confused at the question. Not sure why Korra would ask her that but nonetheless she would answer. There was no reason for her to not trust her, in fact she might have trusted Korra before they had even formally met.

“Of course I do.” Asami had meant it and Korra knew she wasn’t lying. Asami had a sleepy smile on her face which made her feel warm.

She had gotten the answer she hoped for, but it still filled her with pain. She made her way towards the window and before leaving she left a gentle kiss on Asami’s cheek. Once she pulled away Asami was bright red, it made her chuckle.

“I’ll be back before you wake up.”

Asami watched her before she left. Her eyes were growing tired and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was a painful smile on Korra’s face.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find Tamayo’s new hideout. It was still within range of the hospital, so she found it quickly. She was in another neighborhood that was different from the last. It was a good cover she admitted, and she wanted them to be safe in order for the plan to work.

Korra looked around the neighborhood for Yushiro’s technique which masked their presence. She was easily able to find an opening this time and walked through yet another wall which revealed a much different looking house. It was smaller and looked cozy. Something that you could call home.

She braced herself and continued forward to the door and knocked. It didn’t take long for the door to open. She looked up and saw Tamayo who offered a kind gentle smile and invited her in.

Korra walked into her and Yushiro’s little home and took in the sight before her. It felt warm as she walked further in and then she stumbled across a room that was filled with medicines and glass beakers. Thinking to herself that they must spend countless hours in here if they aren’t at the hospital. Yushiro was in the corner she had noticed working on something. She walked in the room and started looking at all the things they’ve been working on. Tamayo right behind her.

Yushiro observed Korra from the corner of his eye.

She then found herself in front of a workstation which held a lot of notes that recorded failed poisons and such. _This is probably about the poison for Muzan._ She turned to look at Tamayo, ready to give her an answer.

With all the conviction she has. “I am the demon with the highest amount of Muzan’s blood inside me and I know how vital it is on taking him down. I want to help you and I have a plan, but I have two conditions before I tell you.” She lifted her hand holding up two fingers, “One, you and Yushiro need to move to a safer place once you begin the poison and two, you cannot oppose the plan no matter what you think of it.” Saying the last part sternly.

Tamayo and Yushiro had both nodded their heads in agreement.

“I am going to become a traitor to both my friends and to Muzan and the rest of the upper moons. I am going to make everyone hate me on the island including my friends and make it seem that I was always toying with them from the start. Once I’ve left them behind and join the rest of the upper moons, I’ll send you information from the inside about Muzan and our activities. I already know I’m going to have to do things, so I’m not seemed as suspicious from everyone, but I still stay true to not killing or eating humans. I will initiate the plan on my end in three weeks. I suspect that you’ll have the poison on defeating Muzan done in a couple of months but the attack on him and the rest of the upper moons will happen in a year. Once time gets closer, I’ll let you know how we’ll lure him out. The one last thing is that in order for this to work, I’ll be the one to bring Muzan down, along with myself. I’ll administer the poison and make sure the sun kills him and I.”

Yushiro wanted to call Korra an idiot but was interrupted by a stern look from Tamayo.

“Korra why does it have to be this way? You know that we can possibly make a medicine to turn you back to human now with your blood and what about your friends and family?”

She had remembered that Tamayo had failed multiple times on making a medicine for that and she considered that possibility, but she had already come to terms with herself. This is the plan that seemed right to her and the world in order to maintain balance. The last thing Korra had wanted to do was hurt everyone, especially Asami but she was going to hurt them either way with this decision. But she was doing this for them and their safety. She wasn’t going to drag them into her plan because she didn’t want them to get physically hurt. This is something she had to do.

“I’m doing this for their safety and for maintaining balance in this world and I know I have caused some of the imbalance. This is what I think is best. However, I want you two to live and if you do manage to create that medicine then you two take it and live. I know it’s something that Aang and I want for you.”

Tamayo knew she couldn’t change Korra’s mind on this, she was set. If she couldn’t change it then she would try and help Korra without her knowing till the end. Aang entrusted her to also help the next Avatar after him and that is what she was going to do.

Tamayo agreed to Korra’s plan and wondered what Korra was going to do in 3 weeks to start their plan. “How are you going to become a traitor to everyone?”

Korra crossed her arms and chuckled a bit. “I have some bottled up anger towards a particular group that was supposed to protect the Avatar.”

Korra wasn’t going to kill the white lotus but she was going to severely hurt them and make them pay for what they have said behind her back. If it was going to be believable then it had to be believable.

Tamayo sighed gently, “I suppose I can’t blame you on that.”

Tamayo then gestured for Yushiro to grab the knife that draws blood in order to start the poison. Yushiro got up and grabbed the tool for the job. As he walked over to Korra she had her arm extended for him. He pressed the blade into her skin and soon it was drawing up a good amount of her blood. Once that was done Yushiro muttered a good luck to Korra and to take care of herself.

This was certainly a different side of him she noted but appreciated the gesture.

“I guess I’ll be taking my leave then. I’ll keep in touch in 3 weeks.”

Tamayo was kind and led her to the door. As they bid their goodbyes Tamayo started to think of ways that her and Yushiro could help Korra. She did not want her to die along with Muzan. She would somehow convince her to take the medicine along with them to become humans again or if Korra somehow conquers the sun that would also be enough.

She walked back into the room with Yushiro and started working.

* * *

Korra was right when she said she’d be here when she woke up. Asami was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she saw Korra meditating by the bed. She was currently just in her chest binds and pants while Asami was in her nightgown.

Korra wasn’t getting far in meditating so when she heard a creak from the bed, she was glad Asami had woken up. She opened her eyes and turned to look at Asami who somehow never had bedhead. “Good morning, breakfast is ready, and I think,” she heard some loud voices coming from the dining room that seemed to belong to Mako and Bolin along with the kids, “we have company for breakfast.” She offered Asami a bright smile and stood up while extending her hand out for her to grab to lift her out of bed.

Asami brightened at the sight of Korra and her beautiful smile. She took the offered hand and stepped out of bed. Korra had put on her sleeveless shirt on and stepped out after so Asami could change. She waited right outside her door and couldn’t stop but think that she would be away from everyone she’d grown close to for a year and then never come back to them. It was cruel she thought for a moment. She was still going to hurt them, but this is what was right to her.

The door finally opened and out came Asami. Beautiful as ever. They walked hand in hand towards the dining room and all who sat at the table was Tenzin and Pema with the kids and then their other friends Mako and Bolin. Meelo was making faces at Ikki while Bolin joined in with Meelo and Jinora was immersed in her book while peeking out from it once in a while to laugh at her siblings. Mako was eating his food trying not to laugh at his crazy brother and Tenzin and Pema were just watching their kids being kids at the table.

Korra and Asami had finally sat down with everyone and greeted them all a good morning. Korra just watched as usual but the scene in front of her that usually brought her peace and happiness was replaced with pain. It hurt to see that these moments would come to an end soon.

She would enjoy every last moment with everyone here till it was time. This was how she was going to live the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She slipped her hand into Asami’s free one and mustered up a smile while she looked at everyone.

_A soon to be traitor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short one but now that I'm officially on break I'll be able to write more! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!<3 (I do hope im getting better at this writing thing lol)


	15. The Path to Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer one this time!

What is freedom?

The notion of freedom felt foreign to her mind every time she thought about it. It was something she knew she craved though ever since being trapped in a compound. She felt tied down every moment of her time there except for the times when she was summoned to the fortress. There she felt the sense of freedom she craved but yet the feeling of being trapped remained.

When she finally left that forsaken compound she was chasing for freedom. However, she was welcomed with a prison again. Stuck on Air Temple Island till she mastered air bending, but that wouldn’t stop her from seeking what she craved. She snuck out; she chased the tidbits of freedom she could grasp. This was her life, and she would take hold of the reigns.

But things changed.

Korra was in fact holding the reigns of her life but the definition of freedom changed.

To die was to be free and she was seeking the solace of what that meant.

She wasn’t a proper Avatar nor was she human. She had made peace with that. She was very much content with living as a demon for the rest of her days till Tamayo came in the picture and Korra found another path hidden to her. Truths and secrets came out and that is when her definition of freedom changed.

To die was to be free of Muzan Kibutsuji.

To kill the creator of the demons was to be free.

That feeling of being trapped whenever she was summoned to the fortress had made a lot more sense. If Muzan had lost her his hopes of becoming immortal would fall. Korra had invisible chains attached to her that connected her to Muzan. She was vital to his plans but so was he to Korra. Unbeknownst to Muzan, he would lose Korra.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by a bit too fast for her liking, but she didn’t deny that she was also looking forward to it. As the time passed, she would linger in the shadows listening in on the white lotus guards’ conversations. A lot of things fueled the anger she had towards them and it took a lot of self-control to hold herself back. Her temper would have to be kept in check every time. Korra told herself that she did it so it would be easier to leave but every time she was with the krew and Tenzin’s family it proved to be harder.

She spent a lot of time with the kids in the daytime inside. She would chase around Ikki and Meelo who sometimes outran her using air bending but nonetheless it made her laugh every time. She would spend one on one time with Jinora talking about Korra’s progress with her air bending training and sometimes she’d talk about the not-so-secret crush she had on Asami with her. She noted that Jinora was quite the perceptive one. But wondered if she was so perceptive why hadn’t she caught on to who or more like _what_ Korra was. There were things that Jinora would ask though which made her curious if Jinora knew more than she led on. Things like how come her nails were always long or why her pupils were slit like. Korra would chalk it up to just Avatar things but Jinora never asked anything else after that.

She enjoyed being around all three of them at the same time. On one occasion she was helping them put up lights outside with Pema and they all looked so happy to just help and be in each other’s presence even if they were sometimes a handful. She saw youth every single time. In their laughs, their smiles and the way they carried themselves. She wanted to protect that for them till eventually they one day grow out of it.

Korra doesn’t remember her youth. She doesn’t remember anything if she were being honest. She envisions that maybe her youth was filled with goofy smiles like Ikki’s, rambunctious behavior like Meelo’s and some of Jinora’s matureness. She barely saw her parents at the compound but when she did, she never asked because it never really came to mind. Not until she made it to Republic City. Instead of always staying in her room during the day she’d be with kids and sometimes they would all spend time together with Pema.

The kids would bug their mom sometimes and Korra liked to think that in her youth she did that too. Ikki would always ask to feel Pema’s stomach to always try and feel the baby kick because she was just so in awe that they were getting another sibling. After Ikki would ask, Meelo and Jinora would follow in towe. Pema was pretty far along and Korra knew in her mind that she’d never get to see their new sibling. It crushed her inside, but she wanted that child to live in a world with no demons and peace. What she wanted for Tenzin’s family was happiness.

She knew that they all considered her family, but she felt so out of place. She wanted to call them family too, along with her parents but what she considered family was her place amongst the upper ranks but even then, they weren’t really family. It was more of a sense of belonging when they were all gathered together.

She remembers one time a couple years back when they were all there after being summoned. Once Muzan had made his leave they had all stayed before leaving the fortress. Doma was being his very bubbly self with Akaza as always and Akaza hates him so he always ends up inflicting a damaging blow to him when he gets annoyed. She remembered that Akaza had destroyed part of Doma’s jaw during this time and Doma always shrugs off his actions and proceeds to send snarky remarks towards him.

The potted demon Gyokko was near Hatengu who always wore a cowardice face on him unless he activates his ability which spawn clones of each of his emotions. The two of them were on a staircase that was never ending just watching the altercation between Doma and Akaza. Gyokko mumbling things to Hatengu as usual. Daki who usually stood near Korra was also just watching the two demons. Korra herself was laying on her side watching them. She remembered that she liked them all a lot. Akaza could get on her nerves though always trying to issue blood battles with her or Doma. Doma and her would sometimes talk and think that Akaza was jealous that he ranked below them, but mostly below Doma because he despised him.

She remembered Daki had laughed at them. They all were and honestly, she belonged with them. They all had different personalities, and nobody knew if they even all cared for each other but that didn’t really matter to Korra nor was it important. They had all shared the same thing. Being demons.

She had enjoyed those moments whenever they were summoned even if they were berated by Muzan.

She enjoyed the moments with Asami, Mako and Bolin too though. Maybe these moments were the hardest for her. Almost every night for the next three weeks was spent with them. She and the boys would pick Asami up if she was working late at Future Industries. Sometimes they had to drag her out. Like Korra picking her up and out the building.

They spent time at the Sato estate and Korra learned that Mako had gotten a job with the RCPD and aiming to be a detective under Chief Beifong. Bolin was looking for a job, but they no longer lived above the arena. They would sometimes go to Mako and Bolin’s apartment and hang out till super late. What she liked about their apartment was despite it being small it was cozy. A lot of laughs were shared, and they watched a lot of movers, some really bad and some good.

A lot of times Bolin would always challenge Korra to an arm-wrestling contest swearing he would this time. They all knew the outcome but Korra could never say no to him, so she indulged him every time even if it ended in less than a second. Mako would always practice his catch phrases for catching perps on them and they were all cringe worthy, but it always brought a smile to all their faces. Though they all secretly hoped he never used them.

The moments with Asami alone were heartbreaking even if they just peacefully lying next to each other or Korra would watch her work on her Satomobile and helping every so often. If the boys were busy, she would spend time with Asami at the office and made it her mission that Asami would leave on time and no second later to make sure she didn’t overwork herself. She did little things to show that she cared for her and Asami appreciated everything Korra did for her.

She even helped Asami on some occasions make adjustments to her glove. It was almost like their own little project together. But every second spent with her was like a ticking clock. She knew their time was running short every moment they spent together and Korra never made an advance. She would cherish what they had till the very end. Even when she confessed her love for her that night, Asami probably assumed she was just talking about the moon when in fact she was not, but she was okay with that. She had fun with everyone.

She spent moments alone with Tenzin in his study talking about connecting to her past lives and sometimes he would ask her how she was doing. She knew she couldn’t be read like an open book, so she didn’t worry when the question came up. She would tell him the same thing every time. _I’m doing alright._ She did put up a wall for the last three weeks just in case or really for her sake. She couldn’t let her emotions get to her and possibly stop her.

During the last week she had started preparations for her plan. She would get everyone to come for dinner. It would be the last time she’d see them, and a proper goodbye would be in order. She needed Kya to be there and if she brought Lin it wouldn’t be such a big surprise. She had visited the hospital with the krew on Kya’s breaks and said they were having a big family dinner on Saturday and that the kids insisted that she be there. And Kya, who is a sucker to her nieces and nephew, said she would be there and would try to drag Lin along with her.

Nobody had known what was coming except for her. She wasn’t suspected at all. Even if humans were perceptive, they were all so easy to make them fall into her palm.

The last thing was to make sure Akaza was there. She had gone to a place in the city where she felt he would frequent. A gang turf. She had watched as they all struggled and fell to their knees. They were like dominoes. Akaza had sensed her presence through and challenged Korra if she was there to finally give him his blood battle. She shook her head and landed gently next to him but her aura startling to Akaza but also enjoying this new side of Korra.

She told him, well more like ordered him, to be at Air Temple Island Saturday night if he wanted to see what it means to be upper rank one. She would have him be a witness to coming back _home_ with the rest of the upper ranks and for everyone to believe she was a traitor.

And this is where she found herself now. Outside sitting atop the house in the shadows. Fully transformed. She finally donned the haori Daki gave her over her chest binds, her feet were bandaged up to her shins, her usual blue pants but slightly torn at the ends and lastly, she wore her hair down but kept the two wolf tails in the front. Her eyes were no longer the usual cat eye slits but her rank. She would keep them that way for good.

Everyone, including Asami, Mako and Bolin were in the dining room. Korra had said she would join them after she freshened up but insisted that they could start without her. The food on the table was certainly not on her menu. She said her bittersweet goodbye to Naga as she led her to the pen with the sky bisons. She knew that they would take care of her but she would miss her best friend.

She surveyed from the top of the house for the white lotus guards that were making their rounds near the front of the house which the dining room was located nearby. Akaza wasn’t here yet but that was okay, he would be arriving during the action then. He played a big role being here and she was ready. She may have feared that she could lose control during it all during her actions but…

_No turning back now._

Three guards had walked toward the front of the house in a group talking amongst themselves. Little chit chat such as how the week was going and some hateful words towards Korra.

“I wish she wasn’t the Avatar, Aang was a much better Avatar.”

“I heard from other guards that they had talked about attacking her when she was at the compound, but it never happened.”

“What really?” The guard had pondered in thought. “Why don’t we give it a shot? She can’t be strong.”

“Well, she’s a demon and demons are a threat so there’s got to be a way to defeating these things.”

“There’s not much information about demons out there but it’s not like she’s unkillable.”

They made their way towards the front of the house not knowing dark bright blue eyes were watching them. Once they did, they just stood there continuing their conversation.

This was the perfect timing. She had heard everything and with those words a malicious smile crept up onto her lips.

Unlike her usual nature, she gently landed behind them making no noise whatsoever. She crept up to her victims and spoke into the ears of one guard making them all freeze.

“And if I told you I was unkillable, then what?” She snaked an arm around the guard’s neck and drew her nails down his neck which drew blood. “I think we should test out this theory of yours fellas, how about it?”

Without missing a beat, Korra kicked him upwards sending him high into the air. The kick had shot the air right out of his lungs. Korra did not hold back any of her strength, she wasn’t going to. She was going to brutally teach them a lesson.

The guard had descended and crashed through the roof. Luckily working in Korra’s favor she knew he landed in the dining room because she heard gasps coming from the new hole in the roof. Soon they’d be running out to see what was happening.

Everyone was eating and there were jokes happening on one side of the table and a conversation happening on the other. Asami and the boys had wondered what was taking Korra so long. They talked amongst themselves and the kids would sometimes come into their conversation. It had happened right when Bolin had reached towards the middle of the table where the food was displayed for another serving of veggie dumplings. A white lotus guard had crashed onto the table and coughed up blood.

Gasps were heard as they saw the scratch type marks on his neck. Kya went to give him some aid as he was struggling to get up. He grit his teeth and hit the table. Tenzin was filled with worried and tried to assess the situation. He asked the guard how this happened, and he was met with a response that made everyone’s eyes go wide.

“Your little Avatar did this to me.” He coughed up more blood before he had passed out onto the table. It was said with such vile hatred toward Korra that it upset Asami but at the same time she couldn’t believe the situation at hand. Nobody could actually because the last couple of weeks everything seemed fine.

_Why would she do this?_ Asami thought.

Tenzin urged his kids to go towards the back of the house with Pema for their safety. Lin was the first one to charge towards the front where everyone else following could hear where the commotion was coming from. As the door was hastily pushed open the sight was unwelcoming.

There were unconscious bodies that littered the ground around them. The bodies could be worried about for later. They pushed on trying to look for Korra.

After Korra had sent that guard flying and crashing through the roof she landed a powerful spin kick to the guard on the right who crashed to the guard next to him. She could hear the sound of his jaw breaking when her foot connected. It sent a thrill down her spine. Her blood was boiling in pure delight. She snickered to herself as the two guards landed to the ground unconsciously. Sounds of footsteps could be heard that were coming her way.

There were even more guards now who upon assessing the situation quickly started to throw attacks toward her. It only fueled her excitement even more. They held no hesitation in their attacks, and neither would Korra.

She walked towards them while dodging each attack and with each step the ground cracked beneath her.

“Let’s have some fun!” and with that she charged in with insane speed that could barely be seen by the human eye. She connected her fist with someone’s stomach and felt the blood that was coughed up land on her arm. They were sent flying backwards and rolling on the ground. She licked the blood on her arm in front of everyone and grinned mischievously. “You’re all next.”

Soon more than a dozen unconscious bodies had littered the floor around her. A couple were trying to crawl to safety and Korra then wondered if Akaza was finally here. As she was about to yell his name into the air, she heard the voice of Tenzin yelling her name. They all had appeared just a couple feet before her. Eyes all wide and in shock at the unwelcoming scene. Tensions were running high in the air and she decided to break the silence.

She spread her arms open wide that made her seem welcoming and held her chin up high, with a sinister gaze, “Do you all care to be next!”

“What the hell is wrong with you Korra!” Lin yelled while she bent a metal wire towards Korra who simply dodged it with ease.

The krew stared at her in disbelief. None of them could believe their eyes. The aura coming from her was sinister but Asami had noticed something. From the past couple weeks, she had seen her wear her tight sleeveless shirts but this time she was wearing that haori that was gifted to her. It was something small, but it seemed to be something significant. Korra had never worn it till now.

There was blood splattered over Korra’s body and Mako almost lost it. Bolin had his mouth agape and could not understand why she was doing this.

Tenzin and Kya were both in shock and could also not understand why Korra was doing what she was doing. They had also never seen her current form either.

“Korra why are you doing this! Talk to us, we’re your family!”

Korra scoffed at Tenzin’s mention of family. She had to play her role, make everyone dance to her tune.

She laughed and laughed. To the point where it sounded maniacal.

“Family! Please don’t make me laugh even more!”

She had walked over to a guard’s body that was trying to move away from her. “I don’t think you understand the situation.” She pressed her foot onto the guard’s back with pressure to stop him from trying to move. “Humans…you were all simply playing into my hand and did well if I may add.” She made quick eye contact with them all and then yelled, “OI! AKAZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” her arms were outstretched, and her hands balled into fists. After she yelled, she had breathed out a stream of fire from her mouth.

And indeed, Akaza came down smashing into the ground from where he was.

Mako and Asami had recognized the demon with pink hair.

“It seems to me you got way stronger from the last time we were together.” He stared menacingly at the humans in front of him while addressing Korra.

“We always get more stronger as we live unlike humans who have a limit to their strengths.” Korra grabbed the arms of the body she was pressing onto and brought them back while lifting him up. “And besides Akaza, I’m having the best time of my life!” She pulled the man’s arms backwards with her foot still pressed into his back but bent a little and pulled till she heard the snap come from his bones. She had broken both of his arms and smiled sinisterly as he yelled out in agony. She felt like she was about to lose control soon so she tried to wrap things up quickly, but she could feel her blood boiling even more.

“Never took you for the type to torture upper one.”

Korra dropped the man to the ground who laid limply.

“There’s a lot to know about me upper three.” She turned towards Akaza and gave him a bright smile which seemed so out of place with the scene around them. “Now c’mon give me some praise!! I’m thinking breaking bones is my thing!”

“You’re someone who I want to fight forever Korra!”

Akaza admired strong people and this was his way of giving her praise and any other person he came across on.

However, just a couple feet across from them Mako was boiling, seething with anger. Everyone else seemed to be stricken with fear. “KORRAAAAA! YOU TRAITOR!!” He aimed a flurry of shots of fire toward the two.

“Akaza, if you can do the honors.”

He punched the air in front of him and a powerful shock wave dispersed the flames. But it didn’t stop Mako.

Korra on the other hand had finally snapped from her control. Something had overpowered her, and she suddenly found another body that was limply moving. She rushed to him and kicked him onto his back. She felt her bones contract inside her body and suddenly bones protruded through her forearms. They were curved and sharp. She admired them and an idea came to her mind.

To end this tune of hers, she pierced through the man’s cheek with one of the bones. Once it entered it came out the other side of his cheek and then she pulled it back out licking his blood from the bone. The blood was tantalizing on her tongue.

Tenzin and Kya had attacked at Korra but she was too fast. She went back to Akaza’s side who was still going at it with Mako and also Bolin and Lin. Her eyes had landed on Asami’s and she was suddenly snapped out of it. Asami looked so betrayed and now there was a sudden pang in her heart. She was playing the part in her tune and then she was so suddenly caught up in her anger that it was just one look at Asami and she was back. It was such a brief look, but it was enough to see that her eyes were brimming with tears.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy hurting every single one of these white lotus guards. She didn’t enjoy the hurt on everyone’s faces though, especially Asami’s. She had to though in order for things to work out. Freedom.

She hoped Asami still trusted her after this. _Trust me till the end._

She couldn’t tell them what she was planning to do because if they ever came across Muzan Kibutsuji they would all end up dead. She was the one who had to do it. She was doing what she believed was best even if it meant hurting the people she cared about.

She slung her arm over Akaza’s shoulder and drawled out his name.

“I’ve had my fun, let’s go bother Doma? Or should we actually go focus on our task of finding that flower?”

“I would gouge my eyes out if we paid a visit to him.” He had stopped his attacks and started walking towards their new destination, “I’ve heard of the flower possibly being somewhere in the outskirts of the city, so I’d prefer we do that.”

She finally sunk her bones back into her body and started walking alongside Akaza. Her back facing her loved ones. “Race ya?”

Mako had started to run after them and yelled “COME BACK HERE!”

Tenzin and everybody else yelled as well except for Asami who muttered under her breath “please don’t go…”

Then her and Akaza vanished and into the outskirts of the city they went.

This was the very last time she would ever see them again and it felt like her heart had suddenly split.

Tenzin breathed out a shaky breath, "We need to call Tonraq."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i enjoyed writing this chapter and honestly was on a roll writing it! hope you all enjoy and i look forward to your comments!<3


	16. Sudden Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!

It’s fair to say that the radio call that Tonraq received from the Air Temple from Tenzin rattled him. When he had told Senna, she was in disbelief. She couldn’t believe that their daughter, so brash and headstrong would ever do anything like this. This was hard on them. Korra was their daughter and they cared for her, but this was all so unexpected. They were blindsided just like everyone else.

Tonraq had made arrangements to head to Republic City. He was going to find his daughter and bring her back. He and Senna knew she was out there somewhere but where was the question. He wouldn’t come back without her.

The journey to Republic City wasn’t too long. He and Senna had arrived in a few days.

When their boat had docked and they made their way down they were greeted by Ikki, Meelo and Jinora who looked happy to see them but also a little sad. Tenzin stood right before them and greeted them. Pleasantries were exchanged and they all made their way to the house. They both had wished they had visited under different circumstances, but this is how it was.

Once inside Tonraq and Senna noticed three faces they weren’t familiar with. They knew Kya, Pema, Lin and everyone else except for these three who looked downcast, but they could easily relate to that as well.

Mako, Bolin and Asami were sat at the table with everyone when two people who looked like Korra walked in. Tenzin had introduced them as Korra’s parents and Asami’s gaze had snapped up from the table and to them.

Tonraq was a tall and burly man with sharp features while Senna next to him was smaller and had softer features. Korra was almost a spitting image of her father sharing the same physical features such as her broad shoulders and muscular build, but she noticed exactly where she had gotten her eyes from. Korra had Senna’s big eyes and almost the same shade of blue but hers were brighter.

They were kind to them in their greeting and sat down, Tonraq getting straight to business.

“Please, tell me what happened with Korra.”

When Tenzin had radioed him, he didn’t go over the details of what happened but of just that it was an emergency that Korra had left.

Tenzin didn’t necessarily know where to start but neither did anyone else for that matter. How could they tell them that their daughter had, from their eyes, turned her back on them or basically humanity. It was quiet for a few moments until it was Asami who broke the silence.

“Everything was actually fine till a couple of days ago, so really it was shocking to all of us.” Asami sounded so broken. Being in front of her parents just reminded her even more of Korra.

Tenzin taking the lead, “We were having a dinner Saturday night when suddenly a white lotus guard came crashing thru the roof...” Finally finding his voice, he explained everything that happened to Tonraq and Senna who sat there digesting everything that was said. Everyone at the table had relieved that night once again in their minds. The kids and Pema hearing it once again and the kids who were usually happy and full of energy were the opposite but one thing that kids had was hope.

Tonraq took a deep breath before speaking. “Korra is brash and hotheaded just like me and I understand her the most because of our similar natures. A lot of the things she does is with reason, but I can’t think of any reason she’d do this.”

Senna’s soft sweet voice then filled the room, “And you said things were fine before the dinner?”

Everyone’s heads had nodded but Asami had remembered the one night where her and Korra had that conversation at the pavilion. She figured that maybe it would shed some newfound light on this situation.

“Me and Korra had a conversation under the pavilion one night,” Tonraq and Senna’s eyes had shifted towards Asami along with everyone else. “She brought up that she had felt empty and that she still hated humans with us being the exception and then something about maintaining balance…” Asami suddenly felt a flood of guilt wash over her. She wondered if the words she spoke then influenced Korra’s decisions or if it was all a lie. “I’m not really sure what to believe right now though.” What lingered in the back of her mind was that Korra had asked her if she trusted her and she had said yes. She wondered if Korra meant something more behind that question.

Tonraq mulled this over before speaking. “If it’s one thing we regret is agreeing that she would be safer at the compound. Sometimes when Senna and I would visit we picked up on the looks that the white lotus sent her way so I can’t put that against her.” He chuckled a bit before looking melancholy. “I still can’t understand why she left but I swear I will get my daughter back; we will save her.”

Senna had clutched onto his burly arm and sighed sadly.

Mako then spoke. “So, you’re saying that there’s a reason to her being a traitor to all of us after she ran away with another demon?”

The word traitor sounded so bitter to Asami’s ears, something she didn’t want to believe nor seemed to be fitting to Korra.

“I’m saying there has to be a reason to her actions.” His response back to Mako was gruff which made Mako zip his mouth but Mako just couldn’t process Korra’s actions. They were friends he thought, they had all shared laughs and smiles, they teased one another and enjoyed in each other’s company. There was never a dull moment when they were altogether so of course nothing made sense to him or even Bolin who is always so vocal but was now quiet.

Asami was now spending more time at the office and less time at her home. She was mulling the last three weeks over and over in her head and even at the table with everyone she was still doing that. There was nobody to pull her out of the office so she didn’t overwork herself, but she stayed so late hoping that maybe Korra would just stroll in and drag her out from her desk like always. But of course, it didn’t happen.

At this point everybody wanted to save Korra, she had become someone important to all of them. Unbeknownst to them, somebody was about to help them.

* * *

Tamayo and Yushiro had received Korra’s first letter.

_Dear Lady Tamayo,_

_It’s been done. As of late, Muzan has been keeping a low profile. There will soon be a stronger presence of demons in the city, so I hope you and Yushiro have relocated. If you’re still working at the hospital, please keep an eye out for Kya._

_If you’re wondering how I’m doing, I’m slipping into my role quite easily. I miss everyone but I feel somewhat of belonging here with the upper ranks. Don’t worry, I’m not going back on my word, but I thought I’d be honest with you._

_I’ve been looking for the flower which at this point I think has died out but that’s the current objective for us for now. I think the lower ranks may be dismantled soon._

_I hope that you and Yushiro are doing well and that my blood has been of help for you. I’ll write soon._

_K_

Tamayo and Yushiro worked together in the research department of the hospital with Tamayo being the new head researcher and Yushiro her assistant. It had already been a couple days since they received Korra’s letter and it was time to get some help.

Tamayo was finishing up her usual reports with Yushiro before they went to formally introduce themselves to Aang’s daughter for the very first time. They took the elevator down to where Kya’s office was located. Once the elevator doors opened, they made their way to Kya’s office whose door was cracked open. Yushiro whispered into Tamayo’s ear, “Do you think you’ll have to use your technique Lady Tamayo?”

“I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” She gave him a soft smile and proceeded to knock on the door opening it a bit afterwards and announcing her presence.

“Kya?”

Kya moved her attention from packing up her things for the night and to her new visitors. She had seen the man next to the woman around when she was in the research department but was always in a rush. She gave them a friendly smile.

“Yes, how can I help you two?”

“We haven’t formally been introduced but I’m the new head researcher, Tamayo,” She offered another kind smile towards Kya and then gestured to her left introducing Yushiro. “This is my assistant Yushiro.” He politely bowed to Kya and offered a quick hello.

A light bulb went off in Kya’s brain once the two introduced themselves. She had been meaning to for a while to introduce herself but was always busy even when she had some work in that part of the hospital.

“It’s such a pleasure to finally meet you both! I’ve been meaning to actually stop by your department, but I’ve been swamped and then I usually leave to my brothers place to check on everyone.”

They both noted the tone of her voice fall at her last words. Korra really must’ve did a number on their hearts but they were here to help.

“Oh, that’s alright! We’re both new to Republic City so we’ve been introducing ourselves to everyone here. It’s hard making friends once moving to a new place.” Tamayo let out a chuckle while Yushiro was hoping Kya was buying this.

“I relate to that, I lived in the Southern Water Tribe for a while before I moved here.” Kya finished packing up her things while remembering that tonight they were having a dinner with everyone at the island since Korra’s parents were here. An idea had struck her then. Things were pretty down at Tenzin’s so they tried holding dinners to keep everyone in high spirits so maybe a fresh face would be nice.

“Say, I’m headed to my brothers for dinner with his family and a close family friend that’s also from the south. Care to join and meet some new people?”

Kya was welcoming and kind just like Aang was. Friendly too. It was as if Tamayo was speaking to him again. She and Yushiro gladly accepted the invitation and walked out of the hospital together and to the docks to get to the island. Once on the ferry, they all made small talk and Kya asked how long they’ve been in Republic City which Tamayo lied and answered for about a month and a half. In reality they’ve been here since it was founded but been here on this earth for much longer.

The ferry docked and they made their way up the stairs and to the house. Kya knowing the door would be unlocked let them all in and guided her guests to the dining room where everyone was it. Approaching the dining room Kya yelled, “Hey everyone, I’ve brought two people from work hope you don’t mind Tenzin!” Walking in Tamayo and Yushiro weren’t expecting one of Korra’s friends to almost launch into an attack.

The krew had switched their attention to the newcomers once they heard Kya’s booming voice and noticed two familiar looking demons. Mako was almost quick to attack until Yushiro jumped in front of Tamayo with his arms spread out protecting her and yelled, “DON’T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT LAYING A HAND ON LADY TAMAYO!”

Bolin had pulled his brother back along with Asami to get him to sit. Tamayo calmly put her hand on Yushiro’s shoulder and warningly called his name, “Yushiro, it’s alright. Please?”

Yushiro backed down and stood to the side next to Lady Tamayo. He was very protective over her and cared for her just as she did for him.

Kya who was standing off to the side, very confused about the situation, “Umm…Tamayo?”

Tamayo bowed to everyone at the table and spoke, “My name is Lady Tamayo, it is an honor to finally meet Aang’s children and your family and the parents of Avatar Korra.” She rose back up and smiled gently to everyone in the room.

Tenzin and Kya bewildered at this announcement. “How did you know my father?” Questioned both of them.

Tamayo noticed that Aang’s other son was not present but proceeded to answer the question but asked if she and Yushiro could sit first. They nodded and made space for them to sit. Now sitting at the table, she resumed. “Yushiro and I were both friends of your fathers. He saw us two demons as friends and we worked together until he passed.” Yushiro continued after her. “We were all very close,” Yushiro proceeded to pull a picture of the three of them from his coat pocket and threw it in the middle of the table. All eyes peering to see it. It was an older Aang with Yushiro and Tamayo next to him who looked like they hadn’t even aged a day.

“Now regarding Korra-“ She was then cut off by Bolin, “Korra told us that she killed you both?”

Yushiro seemed amused from the boys questioning statement. “She did? That’s quite kind of her.” He stifled a laugh before Yushiro gave him a warning look to behave.

Tonraq then shifted his attention to Lady Tamayo. “What happened between you and my daughter?”

“She came with the intention to kill me.” Eyes that weren’t Mako, Bolin or Asami’s were surprised. “I tried to reason with her to help me and Yushiro finish what Aang had failed to do before he had passed.” The room was quiet, everyone was waiting in anticipation for her next words. “It seems to me that she made the opposite choice and decided to officially join Muzan Kibutsuji.” _A lie._

Nobody in the room knew of Muzan, not even the ones who were with Korra that night when they attacked. She never explained to them who he was, and she wouldn’t, but Tamayo was about to.

“Aang and us were working on a poison to destroy Muzan Kibutsuji, the creator of all demons. The last time me and Aang spoke, he told me to look out for the next Avatar, but it never occurred to either of us that Muzan would make her one of us.”

“We want to save Korra from that man.” Spoke Yushiro.

“Then I believe we all have the same interests then.” Tonraq said.

Asami was hearing everything. She took it all in but still didn’t want to believe that Korra really left them. She just wondered how it could’ve ended up this way and why it did. But now there was a chance, a chance to save her from the hands of this man and they were all in it together. They all had no idea when they’d see Korra next or if she would even look the same or be the same, but they were now riding on hope because of Tamayo.

Tamayo and Yushiro on the other hand were glad that things had went over quite smoothly. They were not going to let Korra die along with Muzan, that was never an option for Tamayo. They wanted her to live and to be with the ones she loved. No matter the darkness inside her, she knew there was a flame still flickering inside her.

The poison was progressing with no bumps in the road. Their side project on the other hand, the medicine to turn a demon back into a human was surprisingly also heading into the right direction than when they had tried many years ago. Korra’s blood was the solution. Her blood was so interesting when looked under the microscope they couldn’t believe it. If they could describe it, it would be unique.

They had both hoped she was doing okay. They hoped she knew that she belonged her along with everyone.

They spoke more with everyone at the table and were glad that Tenzin’s kids understood and didn’t fear them or Korra being demons. They noticed that they saw Korra as an older sibling and it warmed their hearts. Korra’s friends had even warmed up to the both of them. Korra’s parents was something they weren’t expecting but were glad they met. It would be rude to not meet the Avatars parents. Things had moved smoothly and according to plan. Next on the agenda would be having to teach the ones who were going to help on how to actually defeat demons because bending alone wouldn’t be enough.

They bid their goodbyes to everyone and to Kya who was still very surprised but nonetheless happy that she had others to help them.

Tamayo and Yushiro made their way to the dock and onto the ferry heading back to their new hideout. Looking out across the ocean Yushiro’s kind words floated into the air. “Lady Tamayo, I believe in all of us to make sure Korra comes out of this battle with Muzan alive.”

Lady Tamayo took his hand into hers and softly said, “I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was somewhat harder to write since no Korra type action (also wrote till i felt like there was a good stopping point) but i wanted to present you all with something! next chapter it's going to be a korra alone type thing so it'll be longer so i hope you'll be patient with me! i look forward to your comments!<3 (also if there's anything you want me to write or want to see i'm no stranger to suggestions!)


	17. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!

Month 1

Slipping back in with the rest was easy. There were instances where it just felt natural for her to be back here amongst everyone else. She had yet to see everyone in the upper ranks yet but to the few that she had seen like Akaza, Daki and Gyutaro, they were happy to have her back and she’d be lying if she didn’t say she was a bit too.

With her now running around in the shadows of Republic City, her presence has lured more demons into the area. She’s killed some that annoyed her and she’s even surveying from tall buildings. She lurks in alleys, dark neighborhoods and even sometimes walking amongst humans on the street covered up.

She remembered when she first came here and told Tenzin that she was the dangerous one than the city itself being dangerous.

She had started to make the city become dangerous because of her now. She wasn’t in charge of what other demons did, what was their business was theirs and what was hers was hers. Of course, she felt bad but deep down she was made this way.

In her first month she was walking through an alley and had seen a drunkard trying to assault a couple. She walked towards them, the three of them unsuspecting and bumped her shoulder purposely into the drunken man. He had yelled at her and she stopped right next to him. She gazed at him menacingly, her eyes showing her rank, and with one movement of the back of her fist connecting to his face he was sent flying into the wall besides them. The amount of strength put into the punch cracked the wall and cracked the man’s nose and was then left unconscious. She walked away after that thinking that some humans were literal scum.

She felt no remorse for her actions. The Avatar is supposed to keep balance in the world and to help others. So was what she did she thought also good even though she felt no remorse for hurting the drunken man and leaving him unconscious to protect the couple he was verbally attacking.

Muzan’s voice reverberated in her mind. A gentle or harsh reminder.

_Weak. They are all weak._

Month 3

Another letter was sent. Short and to the point. She didn’t really know what to tell Tamayo at this point. She didn’t have anyone to confide in and she wouldn’t do it through letters to the only person she was corresponding to.

The blue spider lily was still yet to be found, the lower ranks were to be disassembled soon and all the upper ranks were to be there. Korra was feeling numb. She missed everybody, she missed Asami.

She had left Republic City last month to go to the Earth Kingdom. She thought that if she left the city for a while she would forget and that everyone else would start to forget about her soon but when she came back everything hit her harder. Her time in the Earth Kingdom was spent beating gangs and saving people. She still didn’t devour any humans but with Korra leaving them unconscious she took their blood and would leave without a trace.

There were urges though and she had to fight them back.

Korra kept herself in her transformed form. She traveled with a cloak to hide her horn; nobody would ever know who she was. Nobody did except for the demons she came across.

Korra’s presence was a very strong and scary one. Almost up to par if with Muzan if any demons came across him. Some dared to come up to her and she would use them to her disposal.

She would use them to her disposal back in Republic City too.

There were now more reports of demons in the city and a curfew was put upon the city due to the council and the police to keep their citizens safe. But here their Avatar was keeping them safe but yet in danger, but only to keep appearances up with the rest of the upper ranks. She did know she was going to have to do things she didn’t want to.

She spent time with Daki, she walked amongst the people in the red-light district. She walked amongst the places where her friends would frequent like Narook’s to see if she could catch a glimpse of them to see if they were doing fine but when she would go near, she’d turn a different direction. Guilt would consume her of knowing the people she loved had been hurt by her.

_They’re doing fine._ She would have to tell herself and then walk away and not dwell on it.

Month 4

This entire month was spent of thinking of the what ifs between her and Asami. Korra wondered how it would feel to run her fingers through her dark silky hair, to kiss soft plush looking lips, to hold her in her arms and actually sleep with one another. Not even in a sexual setting but in an intimate soft setting. Their bodies melting into one another and intertwining perfectly like their hands had.

She misses holding her hand. Her rough yet soft hands that would have calluses from working so hard under a Satomobile. The way they felt against Korra’s rough and harsh hands, her now bloody hands, was comforting. It felt so whole, like a missing piece because of how perfectly they fit with one another.

She wondered what if she did kiss her that night before she left to see Tamayo, would that have changed anything? Her lips were mere inches away from Asami’s, they were inviting. Everything about the heiress was inviting. She was so kind, strong, caring, warm, cunning, hilarious and more.

Korra was at a high point outside Republic City. A nice quaint forest. She had found an abandoned house and made it her new home. But at the moment she lay outside on the ground looking at the stars. The stars were more visible here than they were in the city. She laughed bitterly to herself. The memory of them looking at the sky on the pavilion that one night rushed to the front of her brain.

_The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?_

_I love you._

To Korra, it was the first and last time she would tell the girl she loved that she loved her albeit in a different phrase. She didn’t care if Asami didn’t figure it out right away, just as long as she kept that memory of them with her.

The ground beneath her was hard, there was no grass where she laid, just dirt. She clawed her hands into the dirt and would release them after. She inhaled and exhaled a heavy breath.

“I wonder if you’re out there thinking about me…Asami.” A tear slowly rolled down the side of her face. Korra didn’t bother to wipe it away and instead just continued looking at the stars wondering if Asami was too. She felt so cold, just like the ground. Everything was so dark. She felt so dark inside.

She wondered what Asami had thought of her now. A liar, a traitor, a demon. _Korra._ That was what Asami had seen her as before. But the music has changed now. The dance is different.

When they sparred that one night, it was like they were dancing. Asami was following her tune and in the end, it hurt her and everyone else. Everyone was unknowingly in the palm of her hand. She controlled the tempo.

And in the end, Korra’s own dance would kill her.

“This is what is best.” She spoke softly to nobody but the air around her. “I just want to be free.”

_Do you hate me now? Do you all hate me now?_

_Asami, do you still trust me?_

She was going to maintain the balance of this world because to her, her existence was an imbalance.

Month 5

The lower ranks were summoned to the fortress. Korra and the rest of the upper ranks were already there and standing high. All 6 of the lower ranks were on a platform all looking curious and a bit shaken. They have never in their years of being a part of the 12 kizuki have ever been summoned. They had no knowledge of the existance of the fortress to begin with. Only the upper ranks and Nakime who controlled the fortress as if it were an extension of her body, knew about the fortress and its location. This was their first and last time here.

Korra and the upper ranks were intimidating to everyone on the bottom. Snickers were heard left and right amongst them while Muzan appeared. Scary and intimidating as ever. He wasn’t in his usual appearance but instead shape shifted into a woman who commanded them to bow down. Their thoughts were read aloud, and they cowered in fear, begging for their lives. Each answer was wrong, and they were killed one by one.

It was a bloodbath.

They were useless and half of Korra’s work was done for her. She needed to get rid of most of the upper ranks now. Though the most thrilling part about the bloodbath that took place was that it excited her. The one thing that the upper ranks all had in common was that they despised the lower ranks and with them now gone, they could never rise up in the ranks. They had never posed a threat in the first place to them but with them gone there was excitement.

Gyokko had spoken up afterwards. He had useful information about the blue spider lily which piqued Muzan’s interest. Korra was solely zoned out on the potted demon’s voice. He spoke that the blue spider lily sometimes grows on a different island and that this island was very close to Republic City. Air Temple Island. The blue spider lily had a random chance of blooming on the island, but this was now the closest lead to the flower.

This information was perfect. This was the perfect set up to lure Muzan out.

Another letter was finally sent to Tamayo and while Korra was attaching the letter onto their messenger cat there was a note for her.

_Dear Korra,_

_The poison is now complete._

_T & Y_

She bent a blue flame in the palm of her hand and burned the note. She sent the cat away and returned to the inside of her empty house. There was one room in this once abandoned house, but everything was kept plain and empty. Almost like a reflection of herself. She was empty and dark. The only light illuminating through the house was blue due to the blue flame flickering away on a candle.

She sat in her room and meditated. She’s been doing it a lot lately, trying to still connect to her spiritual side. Trying to connect to her past lives. She was stubborn and never gave up so that’s why she was still doing it now. She practiced her air bending forms and tried to air bend but nothing. Sometimes she’d give up for the day and try the next day.

And sometimes she’d walk to the highest point in the forest which led her to a cliff that overlooked the water. It wasn’t like the cliff in the southern water tribe when she would sneak out the compound with Naga, but she found peace even if she was feeling lonely.

She would stare across the expanse of the sea and think that it too was an expansion of her body. Just as the ground and fire was. But sometimes she just wanted to fall into the sea from this high point. What would it feel like? How would it feel like?

Month 7

With the information Korra had from 7 months ago, she was able to manipulate the bones in her body. She worked on this technique for the past 6 months. She could wield her bones as weapons in combat like she did that day.

It was no doubt that her body intrigued her, and she would make use of it before she died. She wanted to have fun, so she was going to have fun.

A technique said to be outlawed, a very special sub-skill for water benders, only able to perform this during a full moon, blood bending.

It was during one night where Korra was practicing her water bending, taking the water from thin air, the trees and the grass around her that she stumbled across being able to blood bend. There was no full moon out either when it happened. A bear was happening to pass by near Korra when she ceased its movements. She felt something off and when she turned to the animal it was following her now rigid hand movements. She was controlling the animals will with her own.

She honed this sub-skill along with her ability to manipulate her own bones.

She tested out blood bending on humans instead of animals when there were humans around in the forest. She simply controlled their will with ease, and she felt a rush of adrenaline. The rigid and abrupt movements were so much different from the flowing movements of water bending though she tried to translate some smooth movements.

She was starting to forget. She was starting to push everyone in her mind to the back and forget. She wanted to forget because all of the thinking and mulling over brought her pain and sadness.

When she went out and into the city, she found herself not wanting to pass by Narook’s or the docks. Nor even Future Industries, the Sato Estate or the brother’s apartment. She went about as if she had no knowledge of them and continued to wreak havoc across the city. She never even looked in the direction of Air Temple Island and taking notice of the big Southern Water Tribe boat that’s been there. She hurt so many humans and saved so many humans from the hands of them.

But at this point, Korra was menacing.

The air around her was so very different than when she arrived in Republic City.

She still had a goal though. She had to get rid of some of the upper moons now. She would leave Akaza and Doma alive for now, but Gyokko, Hatengu and Daki and Gyutaro were going to die. She would make sure that they’re free.

Month 8

Nichirin blades had made a comeback in this day and age. After the extinction of the demon slayers many years ago, demons hadn’t had to worry about getting their necks cut off by humans until now.

What was most surprising to Korra was that whoever was wielding these blades had killed upper rank 6 and 5. Leaving Hatengu alive still. Humans had gone up against 3 strong demons and somehow managed to kill them, leaving Korra less work to do. _Seems that humans are doing my bidding._

She wasn’t at all sad about Gyokko dying but shed a tear for Daki and Gyutaro. Daki was the very few who remembered her life as a human, along with her brother Gyutaro. Daki was practically burned alive and Gyutaro went to save her and that’s when Doma came across them and brought them in. She was happy for them that they were finally free and could cross over together, even if it was to hell.

She questioned now though if it was the police force, who were metal benders, that had access to the ore that was used to create the nichirin blades. She had no idea if it was bendable, but she had nothing to worry about if it was. The others? Maybe, but the humans? Absolutely. Korra was able to change her weak spot just like Muzan but her neck was incredibly strong. She had nothing to worry about on that end. The ore that made up the blade was easy to break for them.

It was nighttime and the atmosphere over the city was tense. She leaped from rooftops surveying the humans. They were like ants quickly getting into their homes due to the curfew. The RCPD were out and about ensuring the safety of the citizens. The citizens that the Avatar were to protect but was and wasn’t at the same time. She knew the demons were now lurking about in the city looking for their prey and so was Korra somewhat. She wanted to go against a nichirin blade for fun.

She was cloaked of course like usual, hiding her horn and appearance from humans but this time she would make it a little interesting for herself.

She found an area with the RCPD moving outside of a neighborhood and back into the streets. There was at least a good group of them to test out if these were the people who took down upper ranks 5 and 6 or if it was a different group of people but nonetheless, she would get her fun for the night.

As they walked into the streets patrolling Korra leaped from the rooftop she was on and landed on a policeman’s back pushing him into the ground with force and standing atop him. He was unmoving so she concluded that he was knocked out even with all that body armor on him. “Pitiful.” She spoke while bringing her hand up to remove her hood. Her horn was revealed along with her canines peeking out from her mouth and the vein like patterned around her left eye. “Are you the ones with the nichirin blades?” She gave them all an intimidating look as they were preparing to launch an attack on her. She saw one bend a metal whip towards her neck with no hesitation. _I’ll take that as a yes._

She grabbed ahold of the metal with speed and pulled the policeman towards her and landed a powerful kick to his gut which sent him flying back. She finally got off the policeman’s back she was standing on and further removed her cloak. Her chest was wrapped along with her feet and forearms, she wore the haori she was given by upper 6 and sported blue pants tattered at the ends.

The policemen now able to see who this demon was had finally recognized her as the one Chief Beifong was describing. If they were to ever stumble upon this demon their job was to capture her but that was being proved to be no easy feat as she slammed another one of their men’s faces into the ground while laughing.

“Humans…” Korra turned her attention to the ones now behind her. “Really are pathetic.” She spat out the last word with venom. As she stood there with intimidation, one of them bent a wrist blade and came at her neck once again. She noticed that the metal had a light sheen of color to it, it was very faint but what they were bending were indeed the ore to make nichirin blades. Excitement ran through her body once again.

Instead of simply dodging the attack with ease, she let the wrist blade slice her cheek instead. Blood dripping down her face, the cut already healed and her blood now on the man’s blade. She entertained them for a little while longer, they were all dancing to her tune. Letting them cut her while her blood stained their blades. She was having her fun.

She let one of them get very close right by her body and once he was in range, she manipulated the bones in her body and her rib bones pierced through her skin and straight through the man’s cheek. Almost a repeat like last time. She pulled them back in and started to walk away while putting her cloak back on.

“Thank you for dancing with me.” She clenched her fist together and the metal armor on their bodies started to light up with blue flames all around them.

_Demon blood art: Blood Burst_

The men quickly bent their metal armor off them and called for backup but by the time they called for backup, she was already gone. They immediately went to report to Chief Beifong.

While Korra made her way back into the forest, she had a few thoughts. One of them being,

_Their blades certainly were sharp._

Month 10

Korra certainly felt like she was shrouded in darkness. She would watch the sun rise in the safe spot inside her empty home and wondered how it would feel if the sun kissed her brown skin. How warm it would make her body feel and if it would bring warmth to herself. Once the sun would rise, she would close the window enshrouding herself in even more darkness.

She finally found herself back at the cliffs edge once again. She was dressed as if she was going to go swimming. A bandaged chest and more bandages wrapped around her hips down to her mid-thigh being used as her undergarments while having a piece of cloth wrapped around her hips that covered her front and backside.

She was standing, looking down at the water in front of her. Her hair was flowing past her shoulders, but the ocean was still, unmoving almost. The moon was very bright tonight. The light was reflected off of the water and her skin.

It was peaceful really but dark.

She turned her back and started walking backwards until she fell off the cliff and into the water.

The fall was high and as she was falling, she felt a sense of freedom. She felt like she was flying even though she was falling. She spread her arms wide as if welcoming someone or _something._

_Is this what freedom feels like?_

She had a slight smile on her face and then she finally felt herself crash into the water. She sunk deeper and deeper, surrounded by darkness. She let the water around her consume her. Her eyes closed and she felt like she was floating. The water was cold but that didn’t bother her. She just kept sinking deeper into the ocean, it was almost like she was drowning.

Her surroundings reflected her. Cold, drowning and alone.

The mark of Raava on her back had started to glow and the water if seen from above was giving off an ethereal glow but her eyes were still closed. She witnessed nothing but the darkness behind her eyelids. She was falling deeper into the dark abyss that screamed her name. She wanted to be swallowed into the deep dark abyss almost.

Her body felt so light and everything around her was so welcoming. But then she started to move her body upwards and back up to the surface. Her eyes were now open, the mark of Raava had stopped glowing and her movements in the water were smooth. Once she finally breached the surface, she pushed the wet hair from her eyes to the back and started to float on her back.

The sky was like the ocean she thought while staring up at it. A small, crooked smile appeared on her face before she guffawed. She felt like she was going a little crazy. She didn’t feel like herself but then again who was she really besides a demon. She remembered nothing from the little time when she was human. But she continued laughing because in this moment she felt free. From the moment she was falling till she was submerged into the water and even now.

“ _I just want to be free.”_

Month 12

She finally had the poison in her possession as Tamayo had sent their messenger cat to her with it attached. It was finally time to put the plan into action. All she knew was that Muzan himself was going to go to the island for the flower in hopes that it bloomed but that was also where he was soon to meet a surprising demise.

She had sent her last letter to Tamayo and Yushiro.

Soon it was time to say goodbye.

She knew this battle would be different, challenging even but she was determined.

She was going to crush Muzan Kibutsuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all really enjoy this chapter! i'm stuck between if i want to do an Asami alone version or just go straight ahead and start the big battle, you guys let me know! anyway thanks so much for still reading this story, it means a lot to me! <3


	18. Asami Alone

Month 1

Ever since Korra’s parents had come to Republic City and were planning to stay, she had found herself returning to the island almost every night after work. She would sleep in what used to be Korra’s old room and lay for hours until she had to get up and go back to work.

Sometimes one of the boys would come to her office and drag her out just like Korra used to and she would find a bittersweet smile plastered on her face during those instances.

Even though Korra had been gone for a month it still hit Asami like a ton of bricks.

When she was at work she dove right into her projects and when she was at the island in her room, she would be working on making adjustments to her glove or she would be spending time with the kids.

She tried many things to get her mind off Korra but sometimes that’s all she could think about, especially with the girl’s parents being around now.

Now that there was a plan underway to save Korra, Tamayo and Yushiro had started to make visits to the island and would speak with Tenzin privately and sometimes Tonraq. She had put her trust into the both of them because if it weren’t for them, they wouldn’t know how to go about this entire situation. Now they were able to look at this with more hope.

Demons started to pop up more in the city which Tamayo had warned them about and also figured could possibly happen. Whether it was Muzan or Korra’s doing, she wasn’t sure, but they weren’t going to be stopped.

Month 3

A curfew was placed in the city. One of which residents of the city had to be indoors before nightfall. This curfew made Asami dash out the office right at 5 and head straight to the station to meet up with Mako and Bolin. They had formed a unit along with Lin to patrol the streets during curfew. Asami had insisted along with the boys to Lin that they would be of much help since there were even more demons starting to lurk around during the night. It took a lot of what Lin would call nagging to get her to agree.

Tamayo had introduced an ore to them the previous month that was able to kill demons. With this ore it created the nichirin blade which was the only material to be able to cut a demons head off and killing them. Lin was able to bend the ore and create blades for her officers who were metal benders and Asami was able to attach a good size blade on her electric glove that would come out of it with a release.

It took some practice for her to get used to wielding her newly modified glove but thanks to all the martial art classes her dad had her take when she was younger it wasn’t so bad.

They would often go patrolling in Asami’s new Satomobile which was a deep blue with no one in mind in particular. She just simply liked the color blue, that’s all.

When Asami had killed a demon for the first time she would stay there until they vanished after decapitating them. She never striked with anger or hatred but with calmness and peace as if she was releasing these demons from their fates. They were once people after all. They were still people even if others didn’t see it that way. Tamayo and Yushiro were people to Asami and so was Korra, despite them being demons.

Month 4

There was a lot of reminiscing going on, especially with Korra’s parents around and finding herself in Korra’s old room. A water scroll on one side of the wall and everything else mostly plain just like the last time the two of them were in this room together. Korra’s room never had much and maybe it reflected how Korra let everyone perceive her. Letting you in to see her but never really seeing her.

But when she was with Asami, it felt like Korra was letting her see more than she let everyone else did. When they were in alone together, Korra did small things for her like making sure she ate and took breaks, helping her out with her glove and the lingering touches. When they would lay in her room on her bed in peace and quiet, Korra’s eyes seemed to speak unspoken words that Asami couldn’t figure out at the time and sometimes her eyes had shown adoration towards her. Their hands would glide into one another like it was natural and sometimes Korra would even rake her nails along her forearm but gently like a feather. It was times like this where Asami felt that Korra was letting her see more of her. It was as if her walls were down even if Asami never forced her to do so or even forcefully probed about her life. Korra had trusted her, she realized.

Asami had been sitting on the bed, the window open letting the moonlight in. The realization that Korra trusted her and probably would have answered any of Asami’s questions if she ever asked, hit her. Of course, Asami was curious about Korra and wanted to know more about the girl that she surely knew at this point was falling in love with. But she somehow felt that it wasn’t right to ask yet during those times even when maybe the look in her eyes that she didn’t know was Korra’s way of saying she was being vulnerable with only her. It was their own intimate moments.

What Asami had learned before Korra had left them was that she was extremely caring, outgoing and that she loved being around others that she loved and cared about. So of course, the events from a couple months ago just weren’t making sense to her in her mind. She remembers being so crushed and watching Korra while she left on her knees pleading in her mind not to go. But she left anyway. It wasn’t like she heard the only plea she said out loud even if it was faint. She was going to bring Korra back.

But she wanted to know more about Korra and the two people who knew more about her were the girl’s parents.

She lifted herself off the bed and made her way out the room and to where she would find her parents, one of the pavilions. It wasn’t that late out; dinner was already had and some of them were heading to bed or just lounging in the common room. She passed by Jinora on her way out and waved back at her.

She shortly came across Tonraq and Senna at the pavilion where she was last with Korra when they had that one talk. Senna was leaning onto Tonraq as they stared out at the view in front of them. Asami didn’t want to disrupt their peace but she had stuff on her mind. She made her presence known to the two softly but loud enough to get their attention, “Excuse me.”

They had both turned the attention to her and smiled, welcoming her presence. Senna was quick to speak, “Anything troubling you Asami dear?”

She didn’t know where to start or how to even start the conversation so she asked if they could sit and they all took a seat in the pavilion facing one another. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, the words that wanted to come out just weren’t. Fortunately enough, Tonraq’s deep voice filled the silence in the air. “Do you want to talk about Korra?”

Bingo. Either they were pretty darn perceptive or were just reading Asami that well. Grateful enough for the help, she nodded at them and they hummed back to let her know that they were all ears.

“Korra had said something when we were all getting to know each other. It was during a pretty heated argument between her and Mako and she said she doesn’t really have any memories of before so I was wondering if you could tell me how Korra was like when she was a kid.”

The look on Tonraq and Senna’s faces were filled with melancholy but nonetheless a bittersweet smile ended up on Senna’s face. “A very headstrong and stubborn girl just like her father,” She nudged Tonraq in his side before continuing. “She loved facing challenges head on. I remember when she found Naga and we went looking for her. We had found them both curled up against one another in a little cave and I remember her being so stubborn and persistent about taking care of the little polar bear pup at the time. She said, ‘trust me! I’ll take good care of her, just trust me.’ And what could we do but not trust our little girl,” Senna let out a little laugh thinking as if that incident had just been yesterday. “They were practically glued to the hip. That was the same day we found out she was the Avatar.” Tonraq continued on for his giggling wife. “For days she would come out of her room yelling, ‘I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!’ She was so excited about it too. She loved bending and kept saying she would help everyone in the world. When she met Katara they instantly clicked, and she did her water bending lessons at our hut and sometimes at the compound, but it was that one night where she fell asleep with Naga at the stables that things changed.”

He took a deep breath before continuing. “Our girl had changed and everyone else treated her with hate. She was stuck to stay in the compound, and I wish we had done something to stop that. Senna and I worried so much; we saw the change in her while she grew up when we would visit. She never asked us about her brief childhood or how she had met Naga, but she was still the same headstrong and stubborn girl we always knew. When she has her sights set on something, she’ll do it. Korra and I are very much alike, and even though we could tell how much she hated humans, she does have a big and caring heart.”

“Just like her father.” Senna said while laying her head on her husband’s shoulder.

This new information helped Asami with how Korra was with them before everything went downhill. It just seemed so off to Asami and then she remembered when Korra had asked if she trusted her that one night. Something about Senna talking about how could they not trust Korra when she wanted to keep Naga picked at her brain. The way Korra had asked her that question before she was leaving somewhere felt odd.

“I stayed the night on the island one night and Korra was being a little weird.” Her palms were feeling sweaty, so she rubbed them on her pants. “Two days before this, we had talked, and she told me she figured out what had to be done about maintaining peace and she asked me what I’d do. I replied saying that I’d do what was best to myself and the world. Two days after we were in her room. I was on the verge of falling asleep while she was getting ready to leave somewhere and asked me if I trusted her. And to be totally honest, I do, and I still do.” Asami hadn’t noticed she had been crying until Senna wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I don’t understand her actions, but I still trust her. When we were together, she looked so happy and the way her eyes would be so bright made me feel so warm. There were moments where things could have happened,” Asami tilted her head a little in embarrassment to opening up so much to the girl she loved parents. “but nothing happened, and she would just leave a kiss on my cheek or forehead but sometimes she looked pained and I hated seeing a speckle of that in her eyes.”

“It doesn’t make sense to me, but I trust her.”

“The way you talk about my daughter makes me believe that she trusted you,” Tonraq’s big hand landed on Asami’s shoulder in a comforting gesture, “It also seems to me that you even love her.” A big grin was plastered on his and Senna’s face while Asami blushed.

“Don’t worry dear, we’ll keep it a secret.” Senna brought her hand to her lips gesturing zipping her lips shut. “Korra is sometimes a hard to figure out person but maybe you’re right. Let’s continue trusting our Korra. We’ll get her back.”

Month 7

Republic City’s curfew was still implemented but it was a much lighter curfew than the much stricter one in the beginning. More people stayed out late but with their own safety precautions due to the demons out lurking. Some residents still scurried into their homes as the sun set Asami noticed and some continued on with their nights enjoying themselves. Their units still patrolled the city but now Lin had told every unit to keep an eye out for a specific demon if they were to ever encounter her. Korra.

It’s been 7 long months since they’ve last seen her. Doubt crept in when she heard Lin tell everyone that. It didn’t seem likely to Asami at this time if she were being honest.

On days where they weren’t patrolling because Lin insisted that they lived their lives and would make sure Mako even took days off, her and the brothers would eat at Narooks or sometimes Bolin would barge into her office with food making sure she ate. Sometimes she would imagine it was Korra or that she was there with them at Narooks. Sometimes when they got together to hang out it would be sad, but Bolin the ever cheerful and loud man would bring them out of those stupors of theirs and end the nights on a good note.

They were making progress on defeating Muzan and getting Korra back. Lady Tamayo had informed them that the poison to weaken and defeat Muzan was completed but that they had to wait till the man left his den. In other words, they had to wait for him to come to them. Scary as it sounded, they had faith in Tamayo and Yushiro, after all they were lots of help.

Although things seemed to be going well, they were told that they had to start going after the upper ranks by Tamayo and Yushiro. They explained that it would possibly lure Muzan to them. Asami even thought that maybe it would coax Korra out from wherever she was.

The three of them knew where upper rank 6 was. The red light district and it wasn’t going to be an easy feat but they were going to do it. It certainly was a good start at least.

Though Asami couldn’t help but think sometimes about Korra and what she was doing.

_I still trust you._

Month 8

Their unit along with a couple other units had defeated upper ranks 6 and 5. They had all happened to be in the same place for them. It was one of the toughest fights for all of them. Asami had struggled a couple of times because Daki and her brother had to be beheaded at the same time to be killed. When they had managed that Asami had felt remorse for the demons. She knew that Korra had somewhat of a relationship with them but Asami was somewhat glad that they were able to move on and rest. She felt that way with every demon they beheaded. They were people and they deserved to be free from Muzan, who they had learned even more about. A cruel man who used others to do his bidding.

Upper rank 5 was a potted demon which also was difficult, but they all had managed. Some officers came out with brutal damages to their bodies but none of the damage was life threatening. This demon was quite the interesting person. His techniques were difficult but thankfully they all had worked as a team together. Asami had some minor bruising and cuts on her body but she was fine. She had gotten even stronger.

It was one night where they were patrolling with Lin that they had gotten a call for backup over the radio. The message was heard on every unit’s radio. After months of doing this, Asami noted that back up wasn’t unusual but the officers on the other end sounded exasperated so it piqued her interest on who they could’ve ran into.

Before they had even made it to the scene, Asami had stopped the car upon seeing officers running towards them yelling for Chief Beifong who was sat in the passenger seat. What caught Asami’s eye was that the men’s uniforms were being dragged by them with blue flames still on them and another man had a wound right through his cheek.

_Korra._ All that was racing through her mind at the moment was the woman they were trying to save. These men had run into Korra or Korra had purposely attacked them. It happened to end up being the latter once the men explained.

Asami was frozen at the wheel just mulling over in her head that Korra _was_ here. She is here. She is in the city or at least in the vicinity. She felt selfish because she wanted to be the one to run into Korra and try to get some answers out of her. Asami trusted her but she needed to know why things happened this way. She wanted to know why Korra did this to them. Why she left them. Why she left her.

She was frozen at the wheel, gripping it tight and stuck in her head until one of the officer’s voices pierced through her ear. Something about them being able to actually get hits on her which in all seemed off to Asami. Jolting a bit in her seat, she snapped her attention to the officers talking to Lin.

“You guys were only able to land hits on her because she _let_ you or more so she was in _control_ the entire time.”

That was it. The memory of that night when they had that friendly spar. Every punch and kick she directed at Korra was like she was being goaded by her. Asami herself was never in control of that spar they had, Korra was the lead the entire time. Asami never noticed it back then but after hearing the officers it clicked.

_Is Korra in control of everything? Was…was she in control from the start? When…_

_What are you doing Korra?_

“It feels like we’re falling right into her lap.”

Lin got back inside the car and buckled up. She looked back at Mako and Bolin before responding.

“Don’t know what that kid is up to but whatever the hell it is, we’re gonna get her back. Besides, we also got Muzan to worry about.”

That was right. They also needed to get to that man.

Month 9

Tamayo had mentioned a flower to them that possibly bloomed on Air Temple Island. Tenzin had no knowledge of such flower, but it was so rare that not many people knew of it. She had told them that Muzan sought this flower out and had the 12 kizuki keep their eyes out for it. They were told to expect Muzan coming to this island soon and so they had to prepare because that was their ticket into finally getting to Korra.

Asami was filled with determination and nothing could stop that. They were so much closer now and a lot of things were happening. Especially on the island.

Pema had finally had her fourth child who was named Rohan and it brought happiness to everyone. It was beautiful to see the kids get to know their little brother. Everyone was smitten with him if she was being honest and so was she. Things were a bit peaceful, but nobody could forget Korra.

The kids had grown a little bit too. Jinora a bit taller, Ikki on the way and so was Meelo but still his rambunctious self. They were still young, but they had tenacity. They trained every day with Tenzin and sometimes Asami would watch when she was on the island which was a lot. She found herself staying on the island much more than her own room at the Sato Estate. Her father had worried at one point when he wasn’t seeing his own daughter at home, but he understood once she explained.

Asami spent time coddling Rohan and thinking how Korra would react if she were here right now meeting him too.

Everyone here had become like another family to her. Everyone was so kind and supportive and sometimes butting heads but what’s a family without that. It was so warm, but it was just missing something. Someone.

She missed Korra so much.

It was nighttime now and here she was sitting at the pavilion where her and Korra once sat. She was looking back on that conversation trying to find something in them.

The moon was beautiful tonight just like it was that one night.

_I love you._

She wondered if Korra was looking at the moon right now. Wondered if she ever thought about them or her. Wondered if she missed them too like they missed her.

“Where are you?” She said quietly to herself even though she was alone, and nobody was around to hear her.

She had fallen for Korra along the way. She was sure that there was something between them, but nothing happened. Asami was sometimes too nervous and when she thought Korra was going to kiss her she did something else. But she cherished every single moment they spent together. She opened up her hand and closed it, repeating the action a couple of times. _Korra’s hand fit into mine so seamlessly._

Things were so different now. The longing and the pain. The hope. The determination. Asami’s eyes were set on bringing back her friend, the woman she cared about, the woman she loved.

Sometimes when Asami was with Mako and Bolin they would talk about her and the things they had done together before everything. All the fun they had together, the goofy things that Korra and Bolin would do. She laughed to herself a little just thinking about it. The three of them wanted that back. Everyone wanted it back.

“I love you.”

Month 11

Asami had helped set up a trap on the island with Tamayo and Yushiro for when Muzan would step into range. Tenzin would be the one to detonate it and if all according to plan, spikes would emerge from the ground piercing his body and the poison would be coated on every spike. The boys helped putting the spikes in the ground and made sure they handled it with care.

Asami didn’t know what would happen next once the explosive and spikes were set off. Nobody knew really, but they’d have to wait till that day came and it was creeping closer. Time was ticking every second and soon they’d be able to see her.

Pema and the kids along with Senna were heading back to the South to stay with Katara till things were settled here. The kids had tried fighting their way to help them, but Tamayo was the one who was able to talk them into their senses. They needed to be safe and someone had to tell Katara what was going on. Plus, it was already set in stone on who was going to go. The team consisted of the krew themselves, Tenzin, Kya, Lin, Tonraq and Tamayo and Yushiro. The two demons as they put it, were vital help to making sure this worked.

Asami trained harder than ever before. Her and the boys trained together to be prepared for anything that was soon to be thrown their way.

They all ate one last meal together as a family before seeing Senna, Pema and the kids off to the south. It was filled with laughter and stories the kids were sharing. What caught Asami’s eye was one empty seat. One that should’ve belonged to Korra were she here right now. But Asami refrained from feeling down. Senna told stories about Naga and Korra and Mako and Bolin shared some funny story when they were playing with Naga the other day. Asami was content at this moment.

When she went to her room later that night after seeing them off, she let herself collapse on the bed. Tears started flowing right down her face. She had so much pent up and it was all coming out. Asami was hurt, frustrated even. Nothing still made sense and she had no answers and neither did Tamayo. But her tenacity never faltered.

Right now though she needed this. She needed this release because the last time she had cried was when Korra had left.

Eventually she stopped crying and took a deep breath to steady herself. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window.

_Why?_

Month 12

Things were going to happen soon. Asami and everyone stayed on the island prepared for the menace himself.

Everyone was on edge a little because none of them except for Tamayo had been in the presence of Muzan. It was a little frightening to say the least, but the plan was going to work. Asami believed it would.

The man of the hour would show up soon.

They would see Korra and bring her back.

Whatever challenges they were going to face they were going to crush them.

_We’re coming Korra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie i had a tough time writing this and i was a bit stuck but i hope i did this justice! the next chapter might take a while since we are finally getting into the juicy parts and also school is starting up soon smh
> 
> i look forward to your comments!


	19. The Battle in The Fortress pt 1

There was a chill in the air that night. To the citizens of Republic City, it was a normal night but to the ones on Air Temple Island it was much further from a normal night for them. On the ferry headed towards the island was a tall pale man with short almost curly like hair and suited in a white tuxedo with a black cloak hanging from his shoulders. The flower almost in his grasp, a devious smirk appeared on his face. His strong and murderous presence had the crew on the ferry steer clear of the man while the man himself stood at the front. He loved to make appearances.

The ferry had finally docked, and the ferry quickly left soon after the man got off. He made his way up the steps already suspecting to meet somebody as he quickly made it closer to the top.

Upon arriving, his sharp red eyes landed on a tall bald-headed man with a blue arrow tattoo atop along with a beard who was wearing air nomad clothing. He walked a couple more steps forward as if he had commanded the place he was in. The stoic face on the man across him did not falter. This almost brought him to a bit of a chuckle but instead just another arrogant smirk.

Grey-blue eyes then met sharp red ones.

“Tenzin, is it not?” He spoke with power and authority. “I’ve only been here once and yet I find myself here once again for something that was right under my nose.” The smirk never leaving his face.

Tenzin on the other hand steeled himself, finally face to face with the man or more like the creator of demons called Muzan Kibutsuji. All he had to do was step back onto the stone behind him to set things off. What would happen after that was a mystery to all of them. Before he took a step back, Tenzin indulged him. “What is it that you want from here? You already took Korra from us.” Tenzin playing dumb, he already knew what he was here for but would not give him the satisfaction. They had all looked for the flower on the island and it in fact did not bloom. He came for nothing.

“Ah Korra, to be honest she’s my favorite amongst the others.” He was riding on the hope of her defeating the sun one day and when that day came, he would consume her. “I didn’t do anything really, Korra is fulfilling her roll wonderfully as she should. I always expected great things from her and still do.” Tenzin wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so bad.

Everyone was nearby and waiting for Tenzin to set off the blast. Tamayo was the only one not present, leaving Yushiro behind with everyone. She was in the city with Naga heading towards RCPD to help evacuate the citizens, so they weren’t caught up in the mayhem that was soon to become.

The last letter she received from Korra detailed the ins and outs of the fortress that only the upper moons knew about and its location. A demon that controlled the fortress as if it were her limbs was key to destroying the fortress and getting Muzan out to the surface till the sun rolled around. What Korra had planned for was for Tamayo and Yushiro to come into the fortress undetected with the use of Yushiro’s technique after Tamayo had lured him to the island and into her trap that she had expressed in detail in one of her letters. However, she was soon to find out different once everyone was inside the fortress.

Tamayo and Yushiro didn’t let them know about the fortress because they weren’t sure if Muzan would pull them all in once the explosives had set off. But if he does and they both hoped he did, Yushiro would brief them once they arrived into his den.

“I’m here for a certain flower, apparently it lives on this island of yours. If you wouldn’t mind _Tenzin,_ could you kindly lead me to it, or I’ll drag you.”

This was it. Everyone was ready to launch in after the explosion went off.

Tenzin put one foot back while turning his body before he regarded Muzan, “This way then.” He then placed that same foot down on the stone and the explosion went off catching Muzan off guard.

The explosion was large and Tenzin air bent a sphere around him to protect him from the blast. The others were now getting to where Tenzin was and once they all got there they saw Muzan burnt and regenerating his body. They saw the spikes that were pricked with poison pierce right through him. The spikes seemed to delay his regeneration as Tamayo had predicted. The poison was starting to work.

Muzan wasn’t frightened but he was astounded that humans pulled something of scale like this on him. He didn’t expect such a trap like this. The spikes pierced through him and the explosion had blasted off the top part of his clothes leaving him in his pants. A chunk of earth was bent at him and it nicked off a piece of his shoulder. He then saw the humans charging towards him, there seemed to be 7 humans charging at him and unbeknownst to him, a demon among them that was invisible to him and his senses.

His demeanor changed and his face morphed into a wicked grin. The ground had suddenly changed. No longer was it stone but screen doors and walls that they were soon about to fall into.

Muzan looked maniacal at this point while he discovered that there was now poison circulating through his body. _Who could have made such a poison?_

“To think you have me cornered! I’m going to send you all to the depths of hell! You are all going to die by my very hand!”

It was Tonraq to shoot a retort back at the man who took his daughter from them, “It is you who is going to die Muzan Kibutsuji!”

They had suddenly fell right onto a platform that seemed to be the middle of wherever they were because they were surely not above ground anymore. Muzan was now out of their sights and instead was a demon on a platform in front of them who was holding an instrument in her arms and had her face covered by her hair. The place they were in had rooms, stairs and walkways in different directions going left, right, up and down. The place defied gravity itself.

Muzan had Nakime send him to a place in the fortress where he could start to neutralize whatever was in this poison. He was going to kill those humans. Those pesky humans.

Asami looked around to look for any signs of Korra, they all were looking. Yushiro was there with them and he explained to them what this place was and that the objective right now was to kill the last of the upper moons except for Korra and to get Muzan up to the surface. Yushiro explained that he would take care of the biwa woman and that he would take care of things here.

The biwa demon had strummed her biwa and doors to a room appeared right in front of them and then on their sides was walkways and stairs, the biwa demon now behind them. The lot of them gathered around in a circle prepared for anything to come towards them or brace themselves for just about whatever could happen in this place. Eyes were darting everywhere in search for the same person.

What Korra had been doing before they had all been summoned to the fortress.

She was devouring all the blood she had taken from people. She kept them in blood bags for later use when she was hungry. She had a stash of marechi, an extra rare blood type, saved aside for this moment. Consuming marechi was equivalent to eating 50, 100 and even more humans the more you consumed. The one maybe downside was it was like a drunk feeling. It would disrupt a demon’s cognitive functions and when she had consumed some during the year she would leave back to her place in the forest. But now, when she would consume it, her plan to quickly kill off Akaza and then Doma, leaving Nakime to Yushiro, it would be the extra push into prolonging Muzan to get him under the sun, him and Korra.

If someone were to see her right now, they’d think she’d look crazy. She was ripping bags and bags open and pouring them into her mouth. One right after another and another. She would not deny the amazing feelings that blood made her feel. It was tantalizing.

She was feeling stronger and stronger by the second with each pour and drop of blood into her mouth. Things got a little messy around her face which she messily wiped it off with her hand, leaving blood on it. She could clean that up later.

She got up while grabbing a bag of marechi and headed outside. She pocketed it in her pants and felt that she was about to be brought into the fortress. She snapped her fingers and vanished through sliding doors beneath her.

She had landed in an area that was deemed hers in the fortress since sometimes she would frequent the fortress more than the others. It was a familiar place. She was making her way down the walkway she was on. She halted her steps though when she sensed the presence of multiple humans. _Humans aren’t usually here unless Nakime is eating…but we were summoned._

She dashed through the fortress to where Nakime was. Quickly moving through stairs and platforms until she arrived. She was always first to arrive even if she wasn’t present in front of everyone.

The second person that the group had saw was the pink haired demon that they were all familiar with except for Tonraq. Akaza. He had crashed through a room and onto the walkway to their left.

Akaza’s eyes brightened up at the sight. Eager with hunger and ready to fight. He looked at them all with a grin which showed off his fangs. However, when he spoke, he addressed Nakime. “What’s the situation biwa woman?” His face then morphed into a devious smirk. “This seems like a pleasant reunion for upper one,” and speaking of said demon, he switched his attention to Nakime. “Where is upper 1?”

Korra had come in through the scene so fast, passing right by their eyes. As she was approaching, she noticed that it was everyone from the island and then someone who looked like… _dad? What the hell are they doing here, this wasn’t supposed to go this way._ No, she certainly wasn’t expecting to see everyone, including her father. So, as she passed by them and landed next to Nakime, she slipped back into her role. Nakime had spoken before Korra, “Upper 1 was the first to arrive.” Korra glanced back at Akaza in a bit of irritancy, “You could always use her name you know,” Korra had brought her hand towards the demon’s face and moved her hair gently to the side to have a view of her eye. She had wondered why Hatengu was not here amongst them, she didn’t bother with Doma since he was probably in his room devouring people from his cult. Nakime’s eye had shown the number 4, “Hatengu is dead, hm.” She let loose of her hair and it settled back in front of the demon’s face. Another demon gone from her worries.

During the exchange, Tonraq had gotten a good look of his daughter even though she wasn’t facing them. He had noticed the vines over her body and the horn coming from her head. He had never seen his only daughter this way and it pained him to see her just ignoring them so he did what he could only do at that moment. “Korra.”

It was filled with pain and no doubt did it break Korra’s heart or what she had of a heart. But she had to continue. She proceeded to leap onto the walkway Akaza was on and did not make eye contact with anyone except for Akaza. She leaned back on the railing and tilted her head to the side bringing her hand up, noticing the mess she messily cleaned up from her face from earlier.

“Messy eater like Doma, hm?” Akaza said as Korra licked the mess up from her hand in front of everyone. The action not going unnoticed by anybody. “I was a bit ravenous before being summoned,” she gave him a cocky smirk. “So, Nakime why the hell are there humans in the fortress? Where’s master?”

“They set a trap for Muzan and is currently neutralizing the poison inside here.” Her grip on her Biwa had tightened and the veins on her hands started to pop out.

“Poisoned? You mean to tell us that these pathetic humans did that?” Akaza pointed at the group on the platform.

Korra finally turned around and faced everyone. Meeting their gazes and then meeting Asami’s for a brief second before she focused elsewhere. She looked pained but also determined. Korra didn’t want to see them again, the plan was to never see them again so she wouldn’t hurt so bad but here they were. In front of her, including her own dad which was a surprise.

_Tamayo what did you plan without my knowledge?_

“It seems to me that we are to take care of the mess, isn’t that right Nakime?” She was going to make sure none of them got hurt or even worse, dead. She already knew that Yushiro was supposed to kill Nakime while she was supposed to finish off Akaza and Doma but the plan has certainly changed.

They were all going to be split up between the four demons in the fortress now.

A wicked smile appeared on her lips, her fangs almost glinting. “Akaza you were right, this will be a pleasant reunion for me.”

Tenzin then spoke up, “Korra we’re here to save you! Come back with us.”

Then the love of her life. “This isn’t you Korra!”

She wished this wasn’t her.

She had played the people she loved and the people who she was going to kill. Though she didn’t really care about the latter that much. They all deserved to be freed of Muzan.

That’s right, to be free of Muzan is to die.

Her face then morphed into one of anger and disgust. She brought her hands up as if she was about to conduct an orchestra of some sort. They had watched her fluid hand movements and then they saw as they went rigid. They resembled a puppeteer. Her family and friends were her puppets, moving at her will.

They all couldn’t move, it felt like their bodies were constricting but they could still breath. Tonraq’s mind was racing. _How is she able to blood bend? It’s not even a full moon._

The same thoughts went through everybody’s minds. But oddly enough, it wasn’t as painful as it most likely should have been. Asami realized this and kept repeating in her head that she trusts her. She trusts Korra won’t hurt them. 

She hates to admit it, but she had plenty of practice for this. She hated that she used blood bending on them, especially on Asami. She then dropped them a bit harshly back on the platform. Sighs of reliefs were heard as they regained control of their bodies.

She turned to Akaza with a playful glint in her eyes. “If I’m done early, I’ll finally come for that blood battle you want, how does that sound?” His eyes went wide at her declaration. She had always declined him but now she was finally offering. His cockiness then appeared, “Can’t wait till I take your rank then.”

Korra then laughed at that. He had no idea what was coming.

With that they both walked on the walkway in different directions. Korra walking towards the direction she came and Akaza the opposite.

“Oi Nakime! Send two my way to my room and send my father and someone else to Akaza!” She waved her hand in the air as she dismissed herself.

“Korra he better be strong.”

And then they dashed off out of everyone’s sights.

The strum of the biwa sent everyone off in different parts of the fortress except for Bolin who was left alone with the biwa demon along with Yushiro who was currently hiding his presence so he could control Nakime to bring the fortress down.

Asami and Lin found themselves in a hallway that led down a certain path. It was ominous and it seemed to lure them in so without any hesitation they continued forward. At this point they had to face whoever was at the end of this hallway.

“I hope the others are okay.” Lin spoke.

Asami hummed in agreement. “We just have to hold out till Yushiro does his part.”

They continued walking and noticed that faint blue light started to coat the area now.

Tenzin and Kya were walking down a different pathway which was leading them to a double sliding door. The closer they got to it they could hear slight screams that would die out. They both hurried and Tenzin slid the door open. In front of their eyes was a demon devouring a woman by absorbing her. They were both horrified.

Tonraq and Mako were in an open area walking forward deciding where to head from where they were sent. Mako allowing Tonraq to take the lead followed along until he stopped when they heard something coming from above.

Korra awaited in her large room that had many pillars inside it. There were torches with blue fire that light up the room making it ominous. She had sat down front and center, her back facing the open archway entrance. She had taken off the haori that Daki had given her. She folded it nicely and held it in her hands. Blue fire started to consume the cloth completely until it was no more. It was her goodbye and thank you to Daki.

She heard footsteps approaching closer and finally stood up, back still facing the entrance. Whoever she was going to face was going to be in the palm of her hand. She really hoped it wouldn’t be Asami.

Kya and Tenzin came face to face with a demon with rainbow-colored eyes who smiled at them and waved them in. Before they knew it, they were already inside and the door behind them had closed. “You two are a little too old for my taste, how about you join my cult?” The demon named Doma spoke while he finished absorbing the woman. “I’ll make sure you have it good as long as you keep me fed.”

Akaza had come crashing from above right in front of Tonraq and Mako who quickly got into an offensive stance. Tonraq was briefed on what they knew about Akaza so hopefully they would be able to hold out. Asami and Lin were the only ones who had Nichirin blades. “Don’t disappoint me now!!” Akaza yelled with vigor in his voice.

Bolin was currently being tossed around by Nakime who kept strumming her biwa. He had trust that Yushiro would get them to the surface. All Bolin had to focus on right now was trying to land each time he got tossed around and to watch out for anything Nakime might do.

As the footsteps finally arrived through the arch entry, she heard the voice she didn’t want to hear. “Let’s talk first, please Korra.”

As much as she loved that voiced and missed hearing it, there was no room for talking. She turned around and fixed Asami and Lin and glare. One more time she had to play them. She hated it.

“I don’t have time for talking. Come at me with the intent to kill or not, I won’t be holding back this time.”

She hated this so much. She hated Muzan so much.

_Raava, I’m gonna save them. I hope you’ve been watching this whole time and don’t think I’m such a horrible Avatar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school just started so i might be swamped in the beginning for a bit but i decided to make this into two separate chapters so i could give you all something! hope you all enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!! i look forward to your thoughts <3


	20. The Battle in The Fortress pt 2

She rolled her shoulders back while lifting her hands. Bones on either side of her shoulders started to emerge from her skin and each hand gripped them with vigor pulling them out with swiftness. She rolled her neck and sent a crooked grin their way.

Asami and Lin were going to have to fight Korra whether they wanted to or not. They both looked at one another almost as if they knew what the other was thinking.

_Don’t fall into her lap._

They nodded at one another and Lin let out a grunt.

Korra headed straight towards them, holding sharp bones with the strength of steel in each hand. Each step she took was the opposite of how she usually fought. Instead of the ground beneath her wrapped feet being crushed with each step, they were quiet and swift. She had to be calm in the inside, even when they outside portrayed someone else entirely.

It’s as if they didn’t see her coming. Korra moved so fast that she was already in front of them, the sharp tips of the bones already at their throats.

Korra grinned and stepped back. “That was a little too easy huh? You two can be a bit faster right?” She taunted them, trying to goad them into attacking her the way she wanted. By the look on Lin’s face, she was going to fall right into it.

Lin gritted her teeth, if Korra wanted to fight then she would give it to her. Since there was no earth besides the pillars inside this room, she refrained from using the pillars and relied on her metal bending instead. She bent her wrist blade out and swung straight for Korra’s neck knowing that Korra would dodge it but to Lin and Asami’s shock that wasn’t what happened.

Korra saw Lin aiming for her neck and knew what she was expecting her to do. But things weren’t going to go their way. The both of them were going to fall into her tune.

As the blade came swinging, Korra moved her neck towards the blade and lodged it a couple inches into her skin. Blood squirting a bit onto the blade as Lin looked horrified and froze as she noticed that what she expected Korra to do did not happen. Asami did the same.

A pout found its way onto Korra’s face. “Ouch?” She then sliced the blade in half with her bone and pulled it out with her other hand, tossing it off to the side.

Asami was trying to remain calm this entire situation but they had already messed up. They were already in Korra’s lap, maybe even from the moment when they stepped inside. She was smart though; she would try to play Korra at her own game then. Just like back then on the island that night when they sparred but a little differently now.

As Lin was about to send a roundhouse kick to Korra’s upper body, Asami stepped forward, glove in hand, and threw a well calculated punch which Korra had dodged. Asami sent a look to Lin that basically said to follow along. An affirmed nod was received.

They had all gotten into the fortress at 1 in the morning and they had spent 30 minutes attacking Korra without a break. Asami sent punches in succession which got blocked every time. Lin bent metal towards Korra which she let willingly hit her. A 2 v 1 fight would seem unfair but not this case. Korra goaded them with each of their attacks. Time was going by just like she needed it to, but it was getting soon to wrap it up. She pulled water from thin air and turned them into ice shards and aimed at the two. After that onslaught of ice, Asami was left with some tears in her clothes and Lin’s armor had taken the brunt of the ice. She had lured them near a couple of the pillars and rounded one while sending a burst of fire from the soles of her feet as they came into sight, but she wasn’t met with two faces, just Lin’s.

Lin had ducked but she noticed that Korra’s attack was a little weak, as if she wasn’t trying to hurt them. She had even realized that the onslaught of ice shards was easily avoidable, but she still took on some ice.

Korra expected to see both faces so when she came face to face with only Lin, she wondered what Asami was up to because she didn’t see her move anywhere but the pillar had blocked her view as she rounded it. Instead of worrying about that, she sent punches of fire at Lin and then some normal strong punches. Lin was taking a lot of them on and each was a force to be reckoned with. Korra then pulled back her arm getting ready to aim another punch to Lin, her bones came out of her forearm and as she went to land her attack, she felt a sharp pang of electricity coursing throughout her body. _Asami?_

She wasn’t paralyzed nor did the actual shock actually hurt her but Asami bested her. She was actually impressed but she never doubted the woman’s skills. That was one of the reasons why she fell for her. She was strong and that brain of hers was fascinating.

Asami was more than glad that she actually landed a hit on Korra that she wasn’t goaded into. She had finally got her. Her gloved hand still on the woman’s shoulder, Korra was still, her arm was still in the air but then it was brought down with the bones retracting back into her skin.

She laughed. She laughed this hearty laugh that Asami recognized. It was her favorite laugh and reminded her when Korra would drag Asami out of the office late or when they would all hang out together and Bolin would make some silly joke.

Disregarding Lin, she turned her head to the side where her gloved hand was and met eyes with Asami. Marked cerulean eyes met emeralds. She whispered enough for only Asami to hear, “Beautiful.”

Just like that night when they sparred.

Korra’s eyes were shining right at her and it was as if she was speaking unspoken words with them. Before she could try to figure out what she was trying to say, Korra had moved out of Asami’s grasp and headed towards the middle of the room paying them no mind like as if their fight was child’s play.

Korra wasn’t expecting their fight to go that way but nonetheless it worked in her favor. It helped create the opening to finally leave and help the others. She really did have fun though even if that would be their last moments together. When their eyes had locked, love had shown through her eyes towards the woman of her affections.

As she stood in the middle of the room, she reached into her pocket for the bag of marechi she saved. Bringing it up towards her mouth, she ripped it open with her sharp fang and drained the pouch in one go. She knew how marechi made demons feel and in just a few moments she was going to start to feel it.

She licked her lips and savored the drops of blood left on there. Tantalizing as ever.

She rolled her neck back and started looking around the room trying to figure out which direction Muzan was. Her eyes were glassy now and her mouth was slightly parted, revealing her sharp fangs.

She started running towards the wall in the back, passing by Asami and Lin who were startled by the sudden change in mood from Korra. She then jumped and punched right through the wall causing it to open up a huge hole that was meant for them to follow through. On the other side of the wall was a walkway so they wouldn’t fall once they stepped through. Hopefully they understood, hopefully Asami still trusted Korra up till this point. However, Korra was going to make sure that they made it up to the surface before they made it to Muzan.

She then started walking in the direction where she knew Akaza would be while pointing to the hole she created for them.

Asami and Lin’s eyes followed Korra’s finger to the hole in the wall and wondered why she was leaving them and why she was telling them to practically follow through this hole she made. They didn’t have time to question it either because as they saw her raised arm go down, they watched her bring her leg up and with one swing downwards Korra broke the floor right beneath her.

Korra was already starting to drool from the mouth. Her entire body was feeling limber and she was itching to kill. She felt like she was hyperaware of everything at this moment. She was going to kill them. Akaza first, Doma second and then Muzan with herself last.

She really had no idea what was going to even happen once Yushiro defeated Nakime but that was a problem for a little later.

She glanced back at the two, blood lust evident in her eyes, the drool practically dripping from her mouth. Bones were peaking right out of her skin and the sclera in her eyes had turned into a faint red instead of the white they usually were. Asami didn’t feel afraid while looking at Korra. She put her trust in the woman she loved. Sure, she was confused on where she was going but if she wanted her and Lin to follow the path outside the hole she created for them then she would.

Korra had that lopsided smirk on her face before she dashed down into the hole. How Asami missed that smirk so much. It was so cocky yet handsome and strong at the same time.

Asami then turned to Lin. “Let’s go and follow where that path takes us.”

“Let’s hope it takes us to Muzan.” She huffed.

Korra dashed around and broke through different rooms while she made her way to Akaza. She was getting closer, that she knew. A couple more walls to break through and she’d be there, finally tearing Akaza apart.

Her bones were slashing through the walls and then she finally stopped. She stared down and could sense Akaza was right below her. She crushed the floor beneath her and came down right behind him with insane speed. Before anyone knew it, even before Akaza knew it, Korra had blood bent Akaza. Puppeteer hands rigid and sharp willed his body to split in half.

Blood came spurting out of his body and right behind to Korra covering her a bit. A maniacal laugh was heard from her as she tore him right in half in front of her father and Mako.

Tonraq and Mako were both clutching onto their sides, no doubt that they were trying to stand their own the whole time against a beast like Akaza. They looked at Korra with wide eyes while also trying to catch their breaths.

Korra’s hand movements began to move again. She then willed Akaza’s body to slam back into each other.

“Akaaaaaaaaaazaaaaaaaaaa I’m ready!!!!” She stopped her blood bending and willed the bones in her forearms to come out.

To say that Akaza was excited was an understatement. He was more than that. He was intoxicated by the power Korra was showing out already that he had never had the honor of seeing before.

He quickly spun around trying to aim a kick at her but Korra grabbed his leg that almost landed on her and ripped it off. He quickly regenerated his leg and started to deploy one of his techniques.

“This is a blood battle!!”

_Technique deployment: Destructive kill compass needle._

A snowflake appeared on the ground right below him.

Korra knew all of his techniques and knew that he always had this activated whenever he fought. His blows would be like magnets to someone’s vital spots.

Korra came head on and activated her technique.

_Blood demon art: Blood burst._

Her blue flames covered her entire body instead of flinging some of her blood onto Akaza and activating her technique that way.

What nobody knew but her was that her technique against humans and herself was harmless. It was only lethal to demons and to demon techniques. She had even learned that she could heal with her technique of manipulating her demonic flames that came from her blood. To put in short words, she had quite the interesting technique. Fitting for a demon Avatar.

She also looked pretty killer right now.

She charged into Akaza and landed a blow right through his face. He was too slow or more like Korra was much faster now. She retracted her arm and started landing blow after blow onto Akaza.

Akaza actually felt pain coming from each blow. Korra’s flames were literally hurting him and he needed to distance himself away or bring the two humans into this blood battle. The second option was more appealing to him. As soon as he was able to find an opening which was hard because Korra was a force, he made his way towards Korra’s dad and Mako.

Korra wasn’t going to let him use them as objects to be used in their fight and it went against the rules. Or at least her rules. Before Akaza could land his hands on them, Korra was there in a flash and gripped their faces sending them through a wall.

Tonraq and Mako were in susrpise and horror when Korra grabbed them and she was covered in flames which surprisingly didn’t hurt them. But the crashing in the wall kind of hurt.

“What is Korra doing?” Mako asked. Confused on the entire situation while Tonraq was getting up from the ground and back onto his feet.

“I don’t know but if she’s busy fighting him let’s keep moving and find Muzan.”

Mako nodded his head in agreement and had Tonraq help him up. Tonraq glanced back before they made their way to Muzan wherever that was, and his eyes locked onto his daughters for a brief moment. And in that small moment her eyes betrayed her feelings subconsciously. Tonraq noted sadness in his daughter’s eyes before Korra’s eyes changed back and focused onto Akaza. He had this gut feeling that Korra was sad inside, that whatever was going on in her mind she must’ve felt sad and alone but Tonraq wanted to scream out to his daughter that she was never alone but maybe she was he thought. But she never had to be ever again after they get out of this mess and bring her back.

Tonraq and Mako started their way back into the weird fortress on the hunt for Muzan Kibutsuji.

The fight between her and Akaza spanned on for 30 minutes. Each dealing deadly blows to one another. At a point Akaza had punched right through her stomach and her right hand through his eye. Korra had coughed up some blood when she had received that blow in particular but damn did Akaza have undaunting will and spirit. Her demonic flames were hurting him, but he refused to go down quickly. To him this was a blood battle, to her it was his death. She wanted to tell him that it was time to finally go. To finally be free of Muzan.

He sent even more powerful shockwaves at her and she took them head on. She then stopped the flames covering her body. She kicked off from one of the walls in the spacious area and launched herself into Akaza. Her rib bones wrapped around him which trapped him into a piercing embrace with her. She wrapped her arms around him to complete the embrace and once again enveloped him and herself in her flames.

Akaza tried to use all of his strength to get out of this absolute death grip. The flames were burning him at an alarming rate, and it was taking a lot in him to regenerate.

“What are you doing?!”

She squeezed him harder, the bones piercing him now going in deeper, the flames now burning even more.

She spoke calmly despite the blood lust and her actions proving different.

“Aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to be free of Muzan?”

Akaza had stopped struggling then, finally sinking into the flames. He suddenly appeared in the dark and heard,

“You’ve done enough Hakuji, it’s time to come home.” A hand reached out to him and as he turned, he felt tears start to fall from his eyes. It was the woman he was in love with until she died. He couldn’t save her nor his master. She cupped his face and soothingly traced her thumb on his cheek.

He crashed into her and embraced her while yelling, “Forgive me!”

He then heard Muzan’s voice saying, “Don’t you want to be strong Akaza?”

But he ignored it because his memories had finally come back to him. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you!”

His lover cradled his head in her arms as he buried himself into her body more, crying.

“I’m glad you remembered us. I’m glad you’ve returned to your original self,” She then cradled his face in her arms once again, making eye contact while tears both streamed down their faces.

“Welcome home, my love.”

His body was disintegrating right in front of Korra’s eyes. He had finally succumbed. Her bones retracted back into her body but only leaving the sharp tips out. Her flames had finally stopped as well.

“I hope you were met with a warm welcome Akaza.”

And with that done, she was glad for him. She then started making her way towards Doma.

She had crashed right through wall into Doma’s room, cackling. As she crashed through, her feet met Doma’s head knocking it off clean.

She regarded the other two in the room, Lin and Tenzin. Once she was on her feet, she took notice that they were a bit bloody and a little hurt. Surprised that they were able to stand their own with Doma, upper moon two.

Doma’s head had grew back and looked puzzled at Korra. “I had sensed that our dear Akaza had died. Doesn’t mean you have to take it out on dear ol me!” He had a smirk on his lips and brought one of his fans to his chest.

Any minute now Yushiro would have taken over Nakime and crushed her head killing her. Thus, destroying the fortress and throwing them all up onto the surface which happened to be in the middle of the city.

She tilted her head at Doma and decided that this fight wouldn’t need to take anymore time. The time now had to be around 2:30ish in the morning and she wanted and needed to be up on the surface now. The sun rose around 5 in Republic City and she needed to give the second dose of poison into Muzan soon.

“Doma, have you ever realized why you were never made upper rank 1 even before I was brought in?”

Doma hummed in interest. Bringing his fans up into an attack stance.

Korra took a step which then crushed the ground beneath her.

“Because you lack in power, unlike me,” and when Korra said she was going to end this fast, she meant it. She appeared right behind him in an instant and stuck her hands through his head, igniting his entire body with her demonic flames.

Doma had noted that Korra had become faster and stronger than him. He had no time to even react. The flames had begun taking over his body and they burned with an extreme intensity.

“Now die Doma!!!!”

Tenzin and Kya had witnessed the odd behavior from Korra. Confused on why she was doing this. Like she was helping them, but they were stilled by the stare Korra was giving them. Filled with blood lust and rage but it wasn’t towards them. Her emotions were on full on display even if they were confused by her actions.

They watched as the burning flames started to disintegrate Doma’s body. Glad that they could catch their breaths and Kya could heal some of their wounds.

However, the fortress started to rumble.

Muzan was currently in a different form as he was trying to disintegrate the poison in his body. A large red mass had covered the bottom half of his body with mouths over his body. He cursed Tamayo in his head. _This damn woman, what the hell is in this._

As Korra noticed the rumbling of the fortress, Doma’s body had finally come to vanish. Her flames halted.

Yushiro had full control over Nakime’s body now and started to destroy the fortress. He looked at Bolin and yelled, “I’ll try to land everybody safely outside now go!!” Bolin started up the direction of some stairs and just kept going until Yushiro had pushed them all to the surface.

Yushiro had then crushed Nakime’s head.

Everyone who was in the fortress now was brought up into the surface. It had created somewhat of an explosion and they were now all on ground. They had all landed on their backs or their sides on some of the rubble from the fortress.

Muzan had then emerged from beneath whatever rubble he was under and he stood tall with Spinal whips emerging from his back. Rage evident on his features. They all noticed how different he looked, scarier even.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!” Muzan shouted towards them.

It was then that Korra emerged from behind him screaming, “MASTER MUZAN!”

He turned his head and was delighted to see Korra. Taken notice that the rest of the upper moons had died now, he was depending on Korra.

She came to a stop right behind him kneeling.

“Help me take care of this mess.”

“Of course, Master.” She bowed her head.

Her friends and family were now worried. But that feeling quickly went away as Korra did the opposite of what Muzan asked her.

She pulled the poison out from her pocket and lunged towards her so called master and inserted the second dose into his body. As fast as she was, he caught her as the poison went inside him and his spinal whip sent her flying into the wall of a building. As she hit the wall and fell to the ground, she got up into a crouch and lifted her head towards him.

Muzan was even angrier than before now. His creation was now refusing and attacking him. He deduced that this all tied back to Tamayo who at this current moment was travelling on Naga towards their location now.

Korra fully stood up and faced Muzan.

“Do you get it now, Muzan?” She tilted her head back and started to laugh maniacally. Her arms in a spread-out position.

Everyone, including Asami, paid close attention to Korra’s next words.

“We’re going to die together by the sun!!”

Asami’s brain that was wracking for answers had finally landed on one. Korra this whole time was planning to kill Muzan by sacrificing herself along with him. It all made sense now. Her asking Asami if she trusted her, asking Asami what she would do if she were in her shoes.

Asami wasn’t going to let Korra die, none of them were going to let that happen. Korra didn’t have to do this alone.

Muzan’s spinal whips were being controlled in a crazy fashion to which Korra proceeded to approach in a careful manner before starting to attack.

“I should really thank Tamayo for her help, huh Muzan?”

That was the last straw for him.

“So, you plan to keep me up here till the sun rises? I’ll defeat you before you get the chance!”

Thus, the final battle for Korra began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i am back!! school really has me swamped already so sorry! i'll try to get the next chapter posted sooner than this one since things seem to have started to calm down. i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, writing fight scenes and then having to try and keep track with time ooof hard lmao but i look forward to seeing your thoughts!<3


	21. Sunrise

Tamayo was currently with Naga on route to where everyone was at. Korra’s furry companion had a sharp nose and once Tamayo had heard the explosion Naga was on it. She had successfully helped evacuate everyone in the city into a different part where they wouldn’t be caught in the crossfire of Muzan.

2 and a half hours till the sun rose she thought. 2 and a half hours till that scum of a man died and to rescue Korra. Tamayo would keep her word to Aang. However, she had an inkling of hope that if it were anyone that would conquer the sun it would be Korra. So maybe in the end it would be okay but until then her and Yushiro would do their best.

Back with everyone else at the scene of an enraged and frightening Muzan and Korra with rage evident in her eyes, they weren’t sure what to do. Provide help? Attack Muzan along with Korra? Support? Yushiro had appeared from behind tapping on Tonraq’s shoulder.

Yushiro knew if any of them, including him, went in and attacked Muzan it would be the end for them, and he wouldn’t allow that to happen. Neither would Tamayo.

“I can’t let my daughter just die Yushiro!”

And Yushiro wouldn’t let her, not at least until he hit her for trying to do this on her own.

“The one thing we can all do right now besides just stand on the sidelines is offering support from afar. If we get too close that will be the end for you all and even possibly me.” All eyes were on him confirming his words. Asami knew he was right, but it was killing her inside that Korra was going to sacrifice herself to kill Muzan. They had a little less than 2 and a half hours left now but if they could provide support from afar then so be it. Asami knew Korra was strong, selfless and even stubborn but the one thing Asami still did was trust her. It’s Korra she thought.

Speaking of Korra.

Her eyes were trained on the spinal whips coming out of Muzan’s back. With each step she took she was getting dangerously closer, but she wasn’t afraid of him. She wasn’t afraid of getting hurt and she was more than ready to finally face him. The poison was still taking affect and soon his movements should start slowing down and he should be aging faster.

Despite taking her time at first, she went towards him head on.

As she closed in on him, the closer she got, the whips were hitting her while she did her best to avoid them. Her bones were outside her body to protect her somewhat, but the sharp tips of his whips would slice her. She knew she had to prolong this fight as much as she can. Their eyes never left each other’s. Rage evident in both of them.

She aimed a punch with her right arm towards Muzan’s right shoulder, her bone coming out of her forearm and piercing the skin on his shoulder only for it to heal as the attack happened. His regeneration powers were on a totally different level than hers. She attacked a couple more times, throwing sharp punches with her bones, using the bones from her shoulders to stab at places of his body but they all healed within the blink of an eye. As this happened, she was hit more than enough times to put a normal person on their death bed. The whips, despite her bones protecting her, pierced through her side, her arms and legs, and knocked her jaw off in a swift fashion. She could care less because she would regenerate quickly but during that brawl, she noticed that his attacks actually hurt a bit.

When she had fought Akaza it didn’t necessarily hurt. Despite that punch of his going straight through her stomach, it was more of a hot feeling but Muzan was a bit different. This man could actually kill her, but she knew he wouldn’t. Muzan could literally absorb her if he wanted to and even bring her back but she knew he wouldn’t and couldn’t because she was his hope of defeating the sun. And in her eyes, she hoped she couldn’t.

“Seems your poison isn’t working as it should huh Korra?” He spat out with venom.

His hair had started to turn white; she knew he was beginning to age a bit quicker now, but he didn’t know that. He didn’t have to know that...yet.

“It would seem so.” She said after swinging at his face this time but before it could even land, a spinal whip knocked her hard and fast backwards towards where everyone was at. That hit had also manage to slice her stomach deeply.

As everyone watched, Yushiro instructed Bolin to erect a wall of earth to help Korra break her fall faster. Bolin did as he was told and with strong movements, he managed to put the wall up just in time for Korra’s back to connect with it.

Korra wasn’t expecting to crash into anything so soon after getting hit by Muzan. As she crashed into the wall that wasn’t there before, she had coughed up some blood from the hit she took from Muzan. As she hit the ground, she quickly got up but not without looking in the direction opposite of Muzan.

They all had gotten a good look at Korra even if it was just from a couple feet away. Her pants were more tattered now, her hair was messy and in front of her face a bit. Bones were coming out of her body, the vine marks that wrapped around her body were there extending from the mark of Raava on her back. Her one horn on her head had looked a little bigger too to Asami, Mako and Bolin. She was even a bit more muscular than she was a year ago.

Tonraq took a good look at his daughter. She looked so different to him but that person standing in front of him was still his daughter no matter how she looked.

That was still their friend, their family, no matter how different Korra looked.

The trio had understood her actions back then now. It was all for this point. It was all to defeat Muzan to protect them. Korra not once stopped caring about them even when she tried to forget all about them.

But here they all were standing before her. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, they weren’t supposed to be here.

She grit her teeth in frustration looking at Yushiro who only fixed her with a determined look back.

And then Tamayo appears riding Naga looking determined as ever. She should’ve known that they were going to do something like this, but she didn’t think they would get everyone from the island to help. How it happened doesn’t matter to her at this moment. What mattered in this moment was her fight with Muzan who was now walking towards her. She planted her feet onto the ground and with strong arm movements made the earth beneath her roll like the waves towards Muzan.

Of course that man was undeterred by them and struck his spinal whips into the ground to make him stay still as the earth wave came at him but Korra just wanted him to stop coming forward.

She launched herself with earth bending towards him and instead of attacking his body she grabbed onto one of the spinal whips and spread her demonic flames onto it.

Muzan had a look of pain on his face. She had finally successfully hurt him and his hair by now has turned fully white. His speed should start slowing down soon she knew but she would hurt him even more with her flames.

“So the almighty Muzan can feel pain, huh?” She cackled out loud at the look on his face. He was enraged. Muzan knew he couldn’t absorb her, not yet. He actually had to risk the sun to see if she could conquer the sun and if she did and he was able to hide himself when the sun rose then he would absorb her and become the immortal being he dreamed of becoming.

It felt like forever till the sun would start to rise but it was nearing.

_Just a little bit over an hour more._

Those whips had hurt every time Korra had got pierced with one and even right through her stomach. She had avoided the ones that aimed for her head even though she knew he wouldn’t kill her, yet. Even the mouths all over his body too. She managed to get nicked by them from time to time.

All Korra wanted was to be free of this man. For everyone to be free of him and the demons he created. To protect everyone from this man and even herself.

To be free of Muzan was to die.

This was her last tune.

As she was able to block an incoming spinal whip, she was unaware of the one that came behind it with an intense amount of strength that launched her into one of the buildings on the side. It had practically knocked the lights out of her. As she crashed into the building, she didn’t hear the crumbling of the roof that was beginning to fall as she spat out blood from her mouth.

She was too late to hear the yells from her friends.

The entire building fell down upon her, crushing her entire body.

Muzan smiled at this. He had managed to pin Korra down and set his sights on the humans in front of him, including Tamayo and Yushiro.

He was going to kill them all.

As Korra was pinned down by all the rubble she thought to herself, _I’m so tired Raava._

_I couldn’t even hold out for longer, you know?_

She hadn’t talked to Raava since a year but here she was. Blood covering her face dripping down her chin, a big piece of earth on top of her side and one that split the crown of her head open. She could move if she wanted, she could get out of this just as fast as she crashed but her energy was like as if Muzan zapped it.

_I know I said to watch me save them but here I am. I’m probably the worst Avatar ever huh Raava?_

No response.

_I don’t remember what I felt when I first came to figure out that I was the Avatar, but I bet you do. You probably know how all the past Avatar’s felt when they knew. It’s so unfair how I can’t remember my childhood._

A tear was now falling alongside the blood on her face.

_I know I’m strong, but I feel so useless right now. Maybe the white lotus was right about me. I still can’t even air bend._

Air bending was the element of freedom and yet she didn’t have that.

_Freedom. That’s all I have tried to attain. My most struggled element Raava._

She took a deep breath and then exhaled. Repeating the action a few times, even as she felt the taste of her own blood on her lips.

_Free......free..._

She repeated this multiple times in her head.

_When we are at our lowest, we are open to the greatest change...Korra._

That voice wasn’t Raava.

Her eyes opened a bit wider at the revelation that that voice was Aang.

The energy that was almost gone had come back full force, running throughout her entire body. She was filled with renewed vigor and she felt even a little different. She focused on her arms and ripped them out from whatever earth they were under. She pulled her arm back as much as she could in this confined space, and she expected to crush the rocks on top of her, but she let out a large gust of wind out of her fist instead that blasted the rubble on top of her off.

She blinked once, twice.

_Did I just air bend?_

Korra was at her lowest which allowed her to open up. To finally be free of what was holding her but that was no more.

_Your journey is your own Korra and I’ve always been watching. You were never once a bad Avatar._

That...that was Raava’s voice.

It came flooding to her all at once, her emotions, her feelings, her thoughts.

Free.

Was this how it felt like?

It was good to know that Raava wasn’t mad at her from their last conversation they had.

But she wasn’t free just yet, she had someone to take care of.

Korra stood up sluggishly on top of a piece of large rubble. Muzan had stopped his advance towards the group of humans when he had heard the sound of rubble being blasted off. He turned to where he had sent Korra crashing and found her looking at him. Her face covered in blood, head tilted to the side, all disheveled including her pants which were now mostly torn and showing her bandaged wrapped thighs and the white cloth that covered her front and backside. To everyone she looked terrifying and to Muzan, she was finally able to instill fear in this man.

She let out a breath of blue flames out her mouth and the image of Muzan made her snap. Her eyes had then changed, glowing a bright white.

Everyone was speechless.

Muzan was frightened.

Water, earth, fire, and air started to circle around Korra. She had control over all the elements now. Earth rumbled beneath like waves, the air circled around like a sphere, the water circled around her like a stream and the fire had come like blasts out of her fists and exhaled out her mouth.

Tamayo’s inkling of hope that she had in the beginning had now become more than just an inkling. She clutched Yushiro’s hand, both sharing the same sentiment. Soon they’d have to hide in the shade in fear of the sun but there was no doubt in their minds that Korra would make it out alive even if she herself didn’t think so.

Muzan was stuck on his feet, unmoving.

Korra ripped what was left of her pants thus leaving her in her bandaged wrapped thighs and cloth. She lifted herself up with an air tornado while looking down at a frightened Muzan. Korra’s face had shown calmness but she was the storm.

She launched herself from the air and into Muzan, causing a ripple in the earth and his body as if you had tossed a pebble into a river.

Muzan couldn’t even dodge Korra.

_I’m much faster than her though, did she get faster somehow?_

Korra looked down on him as she was standing on top of him crushing him even more into the ground with sheer force.

With another tilt of her head and a cocky smirk, “You’re about 2,000 years old now Muzan, you’ve become much _slower.”_

A spinal whip headed towards Korra’s head and she didn’t avoid it. She wasn’t going to avoid any of them.

Muzan wanted to wipe that smirk off her face and did just that as he pierced right through her face with two spinal whips. Korra went sluggish for a moment but then clutched onto both of the whips. Using her blood demon art, her demonic fire started consuming them and traveled towards Muzan’s body. He screamed in agony.

As she pulled the spinal whips from her face, she healed.

“I’m sure it’s not as bad as the sun.”

She herself was then covered in her own demonic flames just like when she killed Akaza. The bones in her back started to sprout out and became whips themselves but of pure bone unlike Muzan’s which was flesh and then bone at the tip. They moved like tendrils when they shouldn’t have.

She started to slice up Muzan into pieces. His regeneration slowing down much faster. The sun was to rise very very soon she knew.

She picked him up with her bone like tendrils and threw him where the sun was to hit as it rose.

The sky had finally started to fade away from the dark night and into the new day. An end.

Muzan tried his very best to keep on attacking Korra but she was unstoppable.

He was much slower now, weakened you can say. The sun was now rising, and he was panicking, and he never did. In amidst of his panic, he tried to change his form to protect him from the sun but Korra wasn’t going to have any of that. She retracted her bones into her back and in an instant was at Muzan’s side now slamming his head down into the ground.

“Don’t become all forgetful now.”

The sun was now coming closer and closer to her and Muzan. Everyone opposite of them was also in a state of panic. They weren’t going to lose Korra and as soon as the sun started to hit Muzan, Tonraq would charge in to grab Korra and bring her into shelter. Though they hoped it would go smoothly.

The sun had finally hit Muzan. He started to burn, to crumble away into the air. This was Tonraq’s chance he thought. As he charged in towards them both, Korra sensed the footsteps in the ground coming towards her. Just as she kicked Muzan more into the sun, she turned her head to see who it was.

She was still in the Avatar state, her eyes still a glowing white.

They never were supposed to be involved in this.

She punched into the air releasing a gust of wind from her fist towards her father sending him back but not harsh enough.

Behind her, Muzan’s head was now beginning to burn away. No piece of him left to torment the world anymore.

As she felt the sun now hit her, she went out of the Avatar state. Her eyes back to cerulean, her pupils now slit like. She felt the energy she had before now leave her body. Her last sight on this earth would be of the ones she loved, her father, Tenzin and Kya, Lin, Mako and Bolin, and Asami...

She had this soft calm look on her face, bittersweetness written in her eyes. An opened mouthed smile on her face as she began to fall to the ground as her legs went weak.

_I hope that in another life we can be together again but for now I’ll keep the memories that I have with all of you...thank you everyone, thank you Raava..._

All she knew now was that she was burning from the sun. Her eyes closed as her body hit the ground. She couldn’t hear the screams of her name; she couldn’t see them running towards her. Darkness was all she could see. She was free now, free from him. He couldn’t hurt anyone now and the world could be free of demons, including herself.

Tonraq and the others rushed towards Korra. Tamayo and Yushiro left behind to shield themselves from the sun but they had not given up hope.

As they surrounded Korra, Tonraq lifted her up into his arms.

“Korra, it’s me...dad,” tears started streaming his face as he saw parts of his daughter’s face burn. “Please come back to us...”

Tears were in everyone’s eyes as they tried to shield her but not even shade was saving her. Asami felt crushed, as if her heart had split in half. She couldn’t lose Korra. They were supposed to save her, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

However, as Korra burned she had suddenly stopped. Her body started to heal till she was back to normal. Her demon form had retracted but the mark of Raava on her back was pulsing though nobody noticed. She wasn’t breathing but there was a heartbeat. Tonraq lifted her up and carried her towards Naga.

Tamayo and Yushiro saw this from where they were, Korra had conquered the sun. She needed to wake up now.

Relief was now felt among everyone but still left with worry that she wasn’t waking up.

If anyone knew how to help, it was Korra’s water bending master, Katara.

Their next stop was bringing her to the south pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple chapters left? i just can't believe i've written so much wow. i hope you enjoy!! can finally say no more papers for school rn so i can put more of my focus on the story! i look forward to your comments and the next chapter too!<3


End file.
